Crimson Camellia
by ReiraKurenai
Summary: Totally and utter alone, Mikan has to raise a baby without anyone knowing the father! But will her little secret always stay a secret? Or will young Tsubaki succeed in finding the man who she can call her father?
1. Lithium

_I finally decided to write a new long fan fiction. I have abandoned quite a few of them due to me suffering from writers block. I am going to try not to abandon this one, I highly doubt I will, and if I do, then I will put it on hiatus until I have inspiration again! _

_My goal is 5 chapters. It might be less it might be more._

_Also, this story takes place in a normal high school, there is nothing like Alices and magical powers. _

_This story is rated M mainly for adult themes (later on) and minor course language. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, the plot and characters are all fictional made by me, if there is any mentioning of non-fictional people or any traces of someone else's plot then it is strictly coincidental!

* * *

_

**C**rimson **C**amellia

_Lithium_

Mikan sat down in the cafeteria and stared at the plate of food in front of her. A peanut butter sandwich with tomato sauce added, something that Mikan would always stuck her nose up to. She has been having strange eating habits lately.

Her friends, Hotaru, Anna, Sumire and Nonoko sat with her and stared at her sandwich in disbelief.

"Baka, what have you done to your sandwich?" Hotaru asked. Mikan shrugged. Sumire and Anna exchanged glances.

"I don't know, I just suddenly feel like mixing everything with tomato sauce or tomatoes!" Mikan exclaimed with dreamy eyes.

"Well, you better watch out, you might get sick" Hotaru said, ending the subject and she dug into her crab brains, something Mikan would never eat, she'd rather eat a peanut butter and tomato sandwich.

Which she in fact had for lunch, and it tasted great!

Well, Mikan was disturbed in her peaceful eating when Sumire started making gagging noises (since she doesn't like the looks of Mikan's sandwich). Anna ignored it, since she who loved cooking quite often made funny things too, and they did taste great a lot of times and Nonoko who was really good with Chemistry knew that peanut butter and tomato sauce together at least won't kill Mikan. So she ignored it as well.

Mikan finished her sandwich and sat back, only realizing that she was still hungry. She scanned the room with her eyes, everyone was enjoying their lunch hour, just sitting there and eating either their normal boring food or their salads so that they won't get fat (cheerleaders). Mikan spotted Ai, her other best friend at the food stand, getting her lunch ready. Mikan waved to her and Ai smiled, realizing what Mikan wanted so she picked up another peanut butter sandwich and got some other things and headed to the table.

Ai sat down next to Mikan and handed her the sandwich, an apple, tomato sauce and some green peppers. Mikan took them gratefully and squeezed the tomato sauce on the sandwich and added the green peppers.

"You're gonna kill yourself, Ai, don't feed her those things!" Sumire shrieked as she watched Mikan in horror as Mikan ate her sandwich. Ai shrugged.

"Everyone has eating habits, hers just seems to be, a bit extreme" Ai said with a smile and then she too, started to build her sandwich. Hers was apricot jam, but she added peanut butter and sugar.

"You'll get fat eating all that!" Sumire shrieked again at both Mikan and Ai. They shrugged.

"Say, have you guys seen Natsume?" Mikan suddenly asked, changing the subject. The other four girls exchanged glances and then shook their heads.

"He's been gone for a whole week now" Mikan said as she looked down at her hands, which were resting on her lap.

"Maybe, he's sick?" Sumire asked.

"I heard he transferred to another school" Ai suddenly burst the bubble. It was silent at the table and then Sumire shrieked.

"What, my Natsume-kun transferred? Where to?" Sumire yelled.

"His father lost his job, again, so they had to move" Ai said. Mikan bit her lip. He could have at least told her; then again, he didn't care about her, so of course he wouldn't tell her.

"It was all very sudden" Ai added in. Hotaru was amused by this news since now she has another reason to black mail her animal lover boyfriend, Ruka, Natsume's best friend. Hotaru smiled devilishly while the other girls stared at her in disbelief.

Lunch time was almost over and Mikan was in the bathroom, throwing up her entire lunch in the toilet. When she was done she walked out of the little booth and washed out her mouth. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Why did Natsume transfer in the last year of school? Transferring when you are seventeen wasn't such a good idea.

Mikan splashed her face with cold water and then she left the bathroom and headed for her next class. There was defiantly something wrong with her. Her unusual eating habits and throwing up. If it gets worse by next week she is going to the doctor.

It was after school, Mikan was walking home alone since all the others were at their club activities. Sumire was the vice-captain under Ruka in the Animal Rescue Club. Nonoko was on the Chemistry club, Anna was in the Cooking Club and Hotaru was in the Technology Club. Mikan didn't join any club, instead she joined the student council but they didn't have a meeting today since the student council president was ill.

"I'm home" Mikan said lazily when she closed the door behind her. Mikan's mother, Yuka appeared from the living room.

"Welcome home, how was school?" Yuka asked. Mikan shrugged and then walked to her room and slammed the door.

"What's her problem?" Yuka asked herself as she stared at Mikan's door.

Mikan threw her bag in one corner and she pulled of her tie and threw it in another corner. She fell down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Earlier she didn't cry, but now she could feel the tears flow down her cheeks. How could Natsume leave? Leave her here all alone?

Mikan rolled unto her side and crawled into a ball, hugging her pillow. She didn't know, all she could do now was cry. And that's all she did until she eventually cried herself to sleep.

When Mikan woke up it was already dark. She sat up and glanced at her alarm clock, 7 pm. It wasn't too late, at least. She stood up and got dressed into something else and then started on her homework. Jin-Jin gave her a ton of maths homework again.

After she finished her homework, Mikan heard her mother calling her to come eat dinner. They ate in silence, Mikan's face was still red and puffy from all the crying but Yuka didn't mention it.

After dinner, Mikan did the dishes and then she decided to take a shower. In the bathroom she shared with her mother, since it was a two bedroom apartment, she undressed and stared at her reflection in the large body length mirror. Mikan has grown a lot in the past few years.

Her brown hair was no longer in pig tails; it hung loosely down her back. It was much longer; it reached up until above her butt. Her hazel eyes were still huge and cute, but her face matured and she looked like an adult.

Her body had all the right curves and her chest went from nothing to a b-cup. Not as magnificent as Sumire and Hotaru (who were c and d cups) but she was happy with it. Even though Mikan had this one hell of a figure she kept it hidden. She always wore vintage clothes; she liked baggy blouses and long boring skirts. Unlike her super model friends, who loved wearing Gucci boots with Levis jeans and Chanel coats.

She got into the bathtub (since they only have a tub) and she relaxed. The only time she ever really relaxed was in the bath tub.

But her relaxing time was interrupted when she decided to squeeze her chest without thinking. Her eyes widened, they were swollen. Why were things so messed up? Her strange eating disorders, throwing up (especially in the morning) and swollen breasts? She got out of the tub and decided to go to bed; tomorrow she would surely feel much better.

Mikan woke up, feeling so light headed and dizzy it was almost like she had a hangover. She stood up and stumbled down. She sat up and realized that her mother has rushed into the room.

"I heard a thud, are you okay, sweetie?" Yuka asked as she crouched next to Mikan. Mikan could only see the walls in her room spinning, she shook her head.

"I'll call your teacher and say you're sick, don't go to school today!" Yuka ordered and then she left the room. Mikan got back unto her bed and fell asleep. She didn't feel any better at all, instead she fell worse….

Mikan woke up at 3 pm after she fell asleep that morning. Her room was really hot so she stood up and opened the window. She stood still for a minute but then ran to the bathroom to throw up. She washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror again. She didn't even eat anything and she threw up! Something was really wrong here, and Mikan was determined to find out what.

Yuka was shopping so Mikan got dressed and sneaked out of the apartment. She knew her mother would be upset if she found out that Mikan left during the day, after all she was sick and Yuka hated it when Mikan pushed herself too far, but Mikan had to get to the pharmacy.

At the pharmacy she looked for a female chemist. There was one standing at the prescription area so Mikan made her way over there.

"Hello, Miss, how can I help you?" the chemist asked with a large smile.

"Um, I have been feeling sick lately and I have no idea what's wrong." Mikan whispered as softly as she could, she didn't want anyone hear her since there might be someone she knows there, like Hotaru or Sumire. They always came here to get beauty products and condoms.

"Well, what are the symptoms? Why don't you see a doctor?" the chemist asked.

"Well, I don't have a lot of money and my mother will get worried so….yeah" Mikan explained. The chemist nodded and dragged Mikan to the back of the pharmacy.

"Symptoms?"

"My breasts swells, I eat a lot and my appetite is strange and I throw up a lot" Mikan replied to the chemist's question. The chemist's face went from a worried frown to a pleasant smile.

"When was the last time you had your menstrual cycle?" the chemist asked. Mikan blinked and started to remember the last time she had her period.

"About 16 days before the new school term, which was about 17 days ago…." Mikan trailed off at the end. Her period was late! Way too late!

"And how long ago have you been sexually active?" the chemist asked again. Mikan's stomach lurched. This couldn't be happening. No way…..couldn't she be.

She was _pregnant!_

Mikan stared at the chemist wide eyed and the chemist's smile vanished. The chemist dragged Mikan to a certain aisle and handed her a box from one of the shelves.

Mikan took the box and stared at it. The label repeating in her head. _Pregnancy Test._

"This could be a false alarm, so please use this to makes sure." The chemist explained and smiled. Mikan nodded and handed the chemist the money and then she bolted out of the pharmacy and straight home. Please let the test be negative!

Mikan was sitting against the bath tub in the bathroom, waiting for the test results to show. Finally she picked it up and stared at the test in front of her. She dropped the test and fell back the way she was sitting and hugged her knees close to her chest and started rocking herself side-ways.

Yuka arrived home and noticed it was silent, Mikan's handbag was thrown unto the floor at the door and her shoes were lying in different spots. Yuka frowned, put down the shopping bags and searched for Mikan. She was not in her room so she was probably in the bathroom.

Yuka opened the bathroom door only to find Mikan lying on the rug fast asleep curled in a small ball. Yuka smiled gently and walked over to the basin to wash her hands when a certain object inside the basin caught her attention. She picked it up. It was a pregnancy test. And heck, two blue lines. _Mikan was pregnant!_

Yuka dropped the test and shook Mikan lightly.

"Sweetie, wake up!" she whispered as Mikan's eyes fluttered open.

"Mom?" Mikan muttered as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"You're pregnant?" Yuka echoed. Mikan's eyes widened, she didn't want her mother to have found out yet. Mikan nodded slowly and then burst into tears. Yuka hugged her daughter close.

"It's ok, sweetie, I'm here" Yuka said as she cradled her daughter. Mikan was going to be a mother! At such a young age too! Yuka regretted this, for she was young when Mikan was born too…..

Crap, who in the face of this world was the father?

* * *

**To be continued........**


	2. Tsubaki

**C**rimson **C**amellia

_Tsubaki_

Mikan was walking to school slowly, dreading the time she would have to tell her friends that she was pregnant! At least her mother was on her side, Yuka had promised to take care of Mikan and the baby, but right now, Mikan was considering getting an abortion.

But Mikan knew then Yuka would kill her. Yuka loved kids, even though Yuka was young, a bit too young to be a grandmother, and she was happy, too happy to have a grandchild.

Mikan opened the classroom door and the whole class fell silent as she walked in. She has been absent for an entire week now, so naturally they would be confused why she was gone so long. She sat down in her seat next to Ai and Hotaru. Sumire, Nonoko and Anna were in front of them and they turned around.

"Where were you?" Sumire asked, annoyed.

"Sorry, I was sick" Mikan apologized.

"You missed ice cream day at BJ's, Sumire defeated Hotaru in the ice cream race! It's a miracle!" Anna exclaimed. Mikan smiled half-heartedly. She was bummed to have missed that, Hotaru always won the ice cream eating races.

"Are you feeling better now?" Ai asked with a large smile. Mikan nodded, but in reality, she felt even worse.

At lunch time the girls decided to have a picnic in the garden since Ai made a huge bento for everyone. They did this one every week and the rest of the week they would eat cafeteria food. Mikan remembered that next week she has to make the bento.

They sat on a blanket and munched on the delicious snacks and finger food Ai made, Ai was a great chef, but she would never surpass Anna. Mikan smiled at her friends who were making jokes and eating at the same time. At least they were enjoying their lives. And they all had something they're good at. Anna was skilled at cooking and seducing Kitsuneme while Nonoko was a pro at chemistry and seducing Yuu, Sumire had amazing senses, she could tell everything by smelling and tasting and even hearing! She was also very good seducing men (all men) but she loved seducing Koko the most. Ai on the other hand was very good with sport and archery, she was the best archer in the archery club and she wasn't very well off with men, but she had an innocent crush on Mochu. And then there is blackmailer Hotaru, she invented so many awesome things, she was popular, a good blackmailer and she aroused Ruka so much, it was actually scary!

And then there was Mikan, very average, not really good at anything and she preferred to stay away from men, but that one night. Just that one night she gave in to her senses and had _sex_ and now she was pregnant!

Mikan was staring at the sushi roll in her hands, ignoring the subject her best friends were having.

"Mikan?" Ai asked and Mikan looked up.

"Yes?" Mikan asked, she noticed that all her friends were watching her.

"Are you okay, you have been dazed all day?" Sumire asked. Mikan bit her lip, trying to prevent the tears, she couldn't lie to them, it was impossible!

The tears won and they started rolling down her cheeks. She heard her friends gasp and she could feel them come closer to her. Ai had her arm wrapped around Mikan's shoulder while Hotaru held her hand, the other three were watching.

"Why are you crying?" Ai asked. Mikan sighed, took a deep breath and readied herself for her friends' reaction.

"I'm pregnant" Mikan muttered in between her sobs. Her friends were silent, but unlike she thought they didn't scream and back away, instead they stayed where they were.

"Pregnant?" Ai repeated. Mikan nodded.

"I didn't even know you were sexually active!" Hotaru and Sumire said in unison.

"I've only had sex once." Mikan interrupted.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Anna asked with hearts in her eyes (she loved kids).

"Who cares, I think a little version of Mikan is going to be so cute!" Sumire and Nonoko said in unison also with hearts in their eyes. The other two nodded and Mikan was shocked that even Hotaru was acting happily about this; she thought Hotaru would be mad!

Mikan was now walking home, her one hand placed on her belly. She was going to be a mother and for the first time since she found out, she felt extremely excited to be one!

"You and that baby are doing perfectly fine!" the doctor said to Mikan and her mother who were sitting in his office. Mikan has been pregnant for eight months now, it was December, the month of holiday. Mikan actually went to school until she had to take "maternity leave". But the school sent her all her work home so she completed her senior year and she is now a high school graduate, ready to start her life. Mikan doesn't want to go to University because of the baby, but her mother is still arguing over that. At this rate, Mikan thinks she might take a one year break and start university when her baby is one year old. That way, the baby will be a less dependant on her.

The doctor walked with Mikan and her mother to the door but stopped Yuka before after Mikan already left the room.

"Miss Azumi, do you know who the father of your daughter's baby is?" the doctor asked. Yuka made sure Mikan wasn't listening and then shook her head.

"I asked her, she won't tell me, she says it doesn't matter, I have told her that he has to take responsibility for this as well but she refuses. I'm sure it's someone from her school, but I'm not sure who." Yuka explained. The doctor nodded as he consumed the information.

"Well, I just think it might be a bit, well hard for her and the baby to not have the father there, they have you, yes, but I think it will be hard for the baby without a father." The doctor said. Yuka sighed and nodded her head in agreement.

"By the way, Miss Azumi, something about your daughter has been bothering me, I wish you do not tell her this." The doctor began. Yuka nodded.

"I have seen traces of cancer growing in your daughter, it's really small and we can get rid of it immediately, she's very young to have it but it can be removed so I want you to talk to her about it, but don't mention that it might spread or hurt the baby if she doesn't get it removed before next month when she gives birth."

Yuka bit her lip, she nodded and then left. Looks like many things were going a bit down the drain. First the fact that Mikan will be raising a baby alone and second the fact that Mikan has traces of cancer in her!

Yuka watched Mikan play with a small kid who is waiting with his mother to see the doctor, she looked so maternal already, she indeed going to be a great mother, even if she might suffer inside or out.

* * *

**To be continued....................**


	3. Natsume

_This chapter will be about Natsume. To answer some questions and so on._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!

* * *

_

**C**rimson **C**amellia

_Natsume_

"Natsume, don't roll the carpet like that!" a female voice roared through the Hyuuga household. Natsume rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I can roll it the way I like!" he yelled back. He heard his mother walk down the hallway in anger. She came into view, her dark hair and crimson eyes looked extra scary today.

"Natsume Hyuuga, don't back chat!" Kaoru Hyuuga scolded her son. Natsume rolled his eyes again.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he is just tired from traveling so far" another female voice said. Natsume looked up to see none other than Miroku. Her long raven hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and she had on an old and ragged overall.

Kaoru sighed and then walked off, leaving Miroku and Natsume alone.

"What do you want now?" Natsume asked annoyed. Miroku didn't answer instead she walked over to the wall and hung up a painting.

"Piss off, Hyuuga, just because you moved at a bad time doesn't mean you should take it out one me" Miroku hissed. True, Natsume was pissed because they moved when he was in his last year of high school. (At the moment it's April again, when Mikan found out she was pregnant).

Natsume stood up, threw the rolled up the carpet in the cupboard and rolled open the new carpet his mother brought with.

* * *

"Onii-chan, you have been pissed off since we got here, what's wrong?" 16 year old Aoi asked her older brother when they two of them sat down to take a break from unpacking and drank some tea while playing Rich Man Poor Man with an old pack of worn out cards.

"Aoi, I'm in my last year of high school, moving now was bad timing" Natsume hissed. Aoi sighed and shook her head. It was a bad time for her too, she in her second year and it also wasn't such a good idea to move.

But they had no choice; this was their mother's wish.

Miroku entered the room soon after, her raven hair was now hanging loosely down her back and it was soaked since she just had a shower. She had on leather pants with a halter neck top. With matching Gucci boots. She had a cigarette in her mouth and she walked over to the siblings.

"Hey, idiots, what you playing?" Miroku asked. Aoi smiled while Natsume just glared at her.

"Piss off, Miroku" Natsume hissed. Miroku pretended to look taken aback and then she chuckled.

"You want to play with us, Mi-chan?" Aoi asked Miroku. Natsume flinched. Mi-chan? Did he just call this bitch Mi-chan? Aoi always called Mikan that…..but now she called Miroku Mi-chan?

"Thanks, but no thanks, Aoi, I have to get to work, I wanted to ask you a question though." Miroku began.

"Sure" was all Aoi said in return.

"You see, I'm studying to be a fashion designer so I wondered if you would like to be my model, since you guys now go to a private school where you don't wear a uniform?" Miroku asked. Aoi got hearts in her eyes.

"Yes, I would love to! Studying, does that mean you're in University, Mi-chan?" Aoi asked. Miroku smiled a smile Natsume thought Miroku would never even attempt to do.

"Yep, I'm nineteen, didn't ya mother tell ya?" Miroku asked. Aoi shook her head. Miroku shrugged while Natsume cursed under his breath. Little did he know that Miroku heard him.

"Calm down Hyuuga, don't taint your sister with curses, here" Miroku said and handed Natsume her cigarette. He took it and inhaled a large puff. He has never smoked before, but who cares.

"Onii-chan, smoking is bad for you!" Aoi scolded.

"Piss off, Aoi, my life is already down the drain, so if I die of cancer I don't care" Natsume hissed back. Miroku chuckled and walked out of the room, swaying her hips, making her look like she has had sex so many times (which she probably did since she was freakin hot). Natsume watched her leave.

"Ewe, Onii-chan, you were staring at Mi-chan's butt!" Aoi said as she pretended to look disgusted. Natsume glared at her and then he too left the room.

* * *

The next day Natsume was introduced to his new class at his new school. And as usual the girls and even some guys were all over him. Yet another stupid fan club. It was now lunch time, and Natsume was sitting at his desk in class, his feet resting on the desk while he lay back in his chair with his manga over his face. He knew the girls who were eating were watching him but he ignored it.

"He's so hot!" a girl exclaimed dreamily.

"Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

"Probably, I bet she's blonde!"

"Yeah, one of those cheerleader girls, probably!"

"Do you guys know why he moved here at this time of the year?"

"I heard his mother was getting married to Shiro Higurashi"

"No way, he's the richest man in Tokyo!"

"I know!"

Natsume growled. It has been 5 years since his father died in a car accident and his mother has been suffering for awhile. She met Shiro Higurashi when she came to Tokyo for business and they fell in love. It made Natsume sick to the stomach.

It was only awhile ago which his mother told him and Aoi that she was engaged to Shiro and they were planning to move to Tokyo.

He grew up in the countryside along with his friend, Ruka, he met Mikan and the others in Elementary school and now here he was in the biggest city in the world, Tokyo all alone with no friends.

Natsume sighed. He stood up and walked out of the class, he could feel all the girls stare at him. He needed a cigarette, and he needed it now.

* * *

That afternoon when he got home he noticed that Aoi left him a note on his bed.

_Onii-chan,_

_I have gone out with my new friends from school, so please don't just sit in your room all day like you have been doing the past five years, father wouldn't want you to spend your life regretting the fact that only he died in that accident._

_So please take the money mother left you in your drawer and go discover some pubs, I know you like them, they might even have some sexy girls like Mi-chan. Even though that thought is disgusting! LOL._

_Love_

_-Aoi_

Natsume gripped the paper and then threw it into the bin. He sat down and buried his face in his hands. He heard his door open.

"Still thinking about that day, Hyuuga?" he heard Miroku ask.

"Go away" Natsume hissed. Miroku ignored him. She sat down next to him on his bed.

"Aw, come on, let's go to a club or something, smoke a few, have a beer or something?" Miroku offered.

"Under age" Natsume hissed.

"If I'm there you'll be fine!" Miroku said and stood up. Natsume looked up. Miroku had on a mini denim skirt on today with a singlet. She had on a chunky belt and a chain with long boots. Her hair was tied up with a large hair clip.

"Fine" Natsume said. Miroku smiled and dragged him out of the house.

* * *

Natsume was sitting back on the couch at the bar. He has already had two beers, and he felt light headed already. Miroku was sitting next to him, she had also consumed two beers and now she was smoking.

"Where's your mother?" Natsume asked. Miroku glanced at him sideways and then she looked away.

"Died when I was 6, she had HIV so she suffered from Tuberculosis."

"Hn" was all Natsume said in return. The bartender bought both of them another beer.

"You?" Miroku asked.

"My dad in a car accident, I was with him but I escaped death with only a few injuries" Natsume explained.

"Oh, so that's why you're so pissed off all the time, ya regret it, eh?" Miroku teased. Natsume didn't do anything about her teasing since he was too busy consuming all the beer he had.

He was going to have one heck of a hang over tomorrow!

* * *

Natsume slammed his bedroom door as he slid his tongue into Miroku's mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they walked backwards to his bed. They were both extremely drunk and had no idea what they were doing.

They fell over, Natsume was lying on top of Miroku, he didn't stop kissing her, his hands were roaming her body, not wasting any time to pull of her singlet and throwing it somewhere in the room.

He did the same with her belt and chain while she undid the buttons on his shirt and threw it somewhere in the room. Natsume next pulled of her skirt and she did the same to his pants.

They were both now naked (since they discarded of their underwear as well) and Natsume was trailing hot kissed down Miroku's neck to her breast where he fondled with them.

He stopped playing and kissed her again and then thrust into her without even thinking straight (they are drunk you know). He went faster and faster, not worrying if she got hurt or not, but since Miroku was moaning so much, it seemed like she didn't care.

After they climaxed Natsume pulled out and rolled unto his side and they both instantly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Natsume woke up with one heck of a headache. He groaned in pain and tried to sit up but he couldn't since something warm and feminine was holding unto him. He looked down and noticed that Miroku was fast asleep next to him, her arms wrapped around him and her face nuzzled in his chest. His eyes widened. She was naked and so was he.

He shook her to wake her up. She woke up slowly, groaning since she probably had a headache as well. She looked up and her eyes widened as well.

"Holy mother of-"she began but stopped as she sat up.

Natsume sat up as well. Their clothes was all over the floor in the room.

"What have we done?" he asked. Miroku didn't answer.

"What does it look like, Hyuuga?" Miroku asked. He tightened his fist, he had sex with her and enjoyed it. Well, he naturally probably used her since he was so depressed and drunk. He didn't remember too much about yesterday but he remembered one thing, Miroku defiantly wasn't a virgin, since she didn't bleed and she seemed like an expert.

Miroku got out of his bed and got dressed. Her raven hair was standing in all directions.

"I'll check that no one realizes something, you stay here and I'll get food and something for your headache." Miroku said and she stormed out of the room.

Natsume stayed in bed, repeating the memories of last night he had in his head. He didn't really regret having sex with Miroku; in fact, it was the most fun he has had in ages. And that was his second time to ever have sex.

* * *

Aoi was in the kitchen, preparing lunch when Miroku ran in. She had on the same outfit as yesterday, her lipstick was smudges all over her face and her hair was so frizzy she looked like an alien.

"What happened to you?" Aoi asked.

"Nothing, fell asleep on floor, I need food for two people and aspirin!" Miroku said in one breath. Aoi frowned.

"Two people?" she asked.

"Yeah, your brother, um, he kind of fell asleep on the floor too…." Miroku lied. Aoi frowned again but handed Miroku the box of aspirin and told her that lunch will be ready soon. Thank goodness it was Saturday!

Miroku handed Natsume the aspirin and sat down next to him.

"Your sister might become suspicious" Miroku said. Natsume gulped down all the water in the glass.

"She's sixteen, I'm sure she can handle it" Natsume said. Miroku chuckled.

"I guess, by the way, you better wash your face before lunch, it has lipstick all over it" Miroku said as she laughed. Natsume cursed under his breath and got out of bed to take a shower.

At lunch the entire Hyuuga family was sitting at the table along with Shiro and Miroku.

"Natsume, I heard moans coming from your room last night, are you ok?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked. Natsume gulped and glanced at Miroku.

"I'm fine, just felt a bit sick and I fell off the bed and it really hurt, I'm fine now!" Natsume lied. Miroku laughed softly so that no one could hear.

"Miroku, where were you yesterday? You weren't in your room when I checked?" Shiro asked. This time Miroku gulped.

"Natsume and I went to a club, and I kind of fell asleep on the floor in his room after I made sure he was in bed, since he felt a bit sick" Miroku lied. Aoi frowned and glanced at Natsume who was staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, you are so caring Miroku!" Mrs. Hyuuga said with a large smile. Miroku smiled a fake smile back and continued eating. At least that went well, well, sort of.

* * *

After lunch Miroku and Natsume sat in his room again.

"That was close" Natsume heaved. Miroku nodded.

"Yes, we better watch out when we get drunk again' Miroku added. Natsume nodded but didn't exactly agree he had fun having sex with her and he wanted to do it again….

* * *

**To be continued..............**


	4. Miroku

**C**rimson **C**amellia

_Miroku_

Natsume and Miroku were sitting in the living area, each on their own couch which was facing each other. The song "Hikari" by Saeko Chiba was echoing through the room from the radio.

It's been a week since the accident in bed with the two, and Natsume was now starting to regret what he has done. Miroku has been ignoring him.

Miroku was wearing a pair of skinny jeans today with a cream colored tunic dress with flowers embedded on it. She also had on a pair of sandals that looks a lot like the type the Gladiators wore, but they were much more feminine.

Miroku was sitting lazily on the couch with a cigarette in her mouth, inhaling and exhaling large puffs of smoke as she stared at the ceiling.

"Why did you have sex with me?" Natsume suddenly broke the awkward silence. Miroku moved so that she was facing him now.

"Same question back to you" she said with a sarcastic grin. Natsume sighed.

"Back in my hometown, there was this girl I really loved, I have known her since I was a kid, and moving here has been so wrong, to leave her there all alone, her family is really poor, so I have no idea how she can get around." Natsume explained.

"So let me get this straight, you had sex with me because you were drunk, depressed and yearned for this girlfriend of yours?" Miroku asked as her grin grew wider.

"Sort of, you remind me of her a bit, your names are similar and you both are so hard to understand for me. By the way, why have you been ignoring me lately?"

Miroku's grin vanished and was replaced by a sad expression, it bothered Natsume to see her like this.

"I have a reason similar to you" Miroku finally said. Natsume frowned.

"However, unlike you who will be able to see this girlfriend of yours again in the future I will never see the man I love again." Miroku said.

"Never see him again?" Natsume asked.

"He died" Miroku said flatly, causing Natsume's eyes to widen.

"He died?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah, he was in a biker gang, so he always got around on his motorbike, but one day he and the gang went for a spin, a car came by too fast and he and four of his friends' bikes were thrown off the road and down a large hill. His parents was out of town, so I had to identify him, I was already crushed enough to hear that he died, but to see him dead and barely recognizable was too much for me, I guess you can say I became depressed." Miroku explained. Natsume watched her in shock; to think that a woman who always seems so happy was actually so sad was incredible.

"So, you wanted to get away from everything so you got drunk and then we….well, yeah." Natsume asked. Miroku didn't say anything, she just watched Natsume think about what she just said.

"Crap" Miroku mumbled and then she stormed out of the room. Natsume frowned. What was her problem?

* * *

Natsume followed Miroku when she rushed out of the room. She was in the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet. When she was done she brushed her teeth.

"Dammit, I've been throwing up for the last few weeks" Miroku mumbled.

"You haven't answered my question yet, why did you ignore me?" Natsume asked. Miroku's face was now hiding behind her bangs.

"You remind me" Miroku said. Natsume frowned.

"You remind me of Satoshi" Miroku finished her sentence.

"Satoshi?" Natsume asked as he tried to think who that was.

Miroku turned around to face Natsume, she had tears welling in her eyes, ready to flow any time.

"Satoshi was the man I loved, you remind me of him, you look the same, you act the same, you talk the same way, your relationship with your sister is the same as his relationship with his sister. For the first time ever since he died, I felt truly alone…when I watch you, it made me think, was he really dead, isn't he standing here right in front of me?"

Natsume watched Miroku burst into tears. She slid down the cupboard of the basin and buried her face in her knees while hugging her knees tight. Natsume felt guilty so he walked over to her and hugged her.

"How long has he been dead?" Natsume asked.

"5 weeks, it's been 5 weeks since his death" Miroku replied. Natsume's eyes widened, he hasn't been dead for long, and no wonder Miroku's wound was still open.

"Well, even if we are not in love, I promise you, I won't die, I promise that not only to you but my mother and sister as well." Natsume said. Miroku didn't move, she just continued crying.

* * *

At dinner that night, the Hyuugas and Higurashis were enjoying the beef stew Kaoru made.

All except for Miroku, who said she wasn't feeling like stew so she snacked on carrots and yoghurt instead.

"Mi-chan" Kaoru suddenly broke the silence. Miroku looked up.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are you ok? You have been acting strange lately, earlier you threw up and you ate pickled radishes on toast, which is a strange combination…" Kaoru asked. Miroku laughed nervously.

"I'm fine, thank you, but pickles really taste good on toast, you should try it!" Miroku said with a smile. Natsume could see that it was fake.

Shiro frowned at Miroku's response. Kaoru noticed that Natsume was staring at Miroku (in worry but she's too dense to realize).

"What's this, Natsume, you have a crush on Mi-chan?" Kaoru teased. Natsume glared at his mother.

"No way in hell, in one month she will be my step-sister! Falling in love with her is absurd!" he yelled out loud, causing Aoi and Shiro to frown.

"Aw, Natsume, there is no law that says step-siblings are forbidden to marry; after all you're not related by blood!" Kaoru said as she pouted. Miroku sweat dropped.

"Kaoru, I don't think talking about relationships right now is the best option" Shiro said when he noticed that Miroku's face was still puffy from crying. She was crying about Satoshi again, he could tell.

"It's ok, dad, I don't mind" Miroku said as she scrapped the last of her yoghurt out of the container.

Shiro watched his daughter in agony. That's when he remembered something.

"Ah, yes, my son wants to come and meet his new family!" Shiro suddenly said excitedly. Natsume and Aoi frowned, Miroku had a brother?

Miroku's sad expression faded and was replaced by a genuine smile.

"Onii-san? He's coming all the way from Okinawa?" Miroku asked. Shiro nodded.

"You have a brother?" Aoi asked Miroku.

"Yep, he's older than me, he was Satoshi's best friend, they're the same age" Miroku replied. So, Miroku's boyfriend was older than her.

"Cool, say, Shiro-san, is he the heir of the Higurashi Company?" Aoi asked Shiro.

"Yes, after all he is the eldest of my tree, but after Satoshi's death he and the rest of the biker gang they were part of went to Okinawa for awhile to ride there, since it was Satoshi's dream to ride there in the countryside." Shiro explained with a smile. Aoi smiled back.

Miroku helped Aoi wash the dishes after dinner and then everyone went to bed after thay watched a movie.

* * *

That morning there was a huge commotion outside. Natsume was woken up by the roaring sound of a motorbike and giggling coming from a girl.

'Dammit, why did I get the room on the street side?' Natsume groaned. He got up and went outside to see what all the commotion was about. When he got outside he spotted a guy getting of a bike and removing his helmet. He had typical bike gear on, a leather jacket and leather jeans. His hair was the same style as Ruka's and was the same raven color as Miroku. His skin was a dark tanned color, just like Miroku.

The guy helped a girl with pale skin get off the bike. She removed her helmet, revealing long red hair and shocking blue eyes. Miroku walked up to Natsume, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What's all the commotion?" Miroku asked. Natsume glanced at her, her hair was standing in all directions and she had on a short night gown. She spotted the man at the bike.

"Onii-san?" she asked. The man turned to face her, a smile forming on his face.

"Well well, my sister looks even sexier than I remembered" he said with a grin. Miroku chuckled and ran over to him to give him a hug. So this was her brother? But who the heck is the sexy chick with him?

"What happened to your hair?" Miroku asked as she pulled on her brother's hair.

"Yuuki got hold of a pair of scissors, that's what" Miroku's brother groaned and that earned a giggle from the red head girl.

"Yuuki!" Miroku shrieked and hugged the girl as well.

"You look so cute, Mi-chan!" the girl said and hugged back.

"Sexy is more I like it" Miroku's brother objected. Yuuki glared at him.

"Shut up, Dai" she said and stuck her tongue out.

Dai laughed but stopped when he spotted Natsume.

"And who is this young man?" he asked. Miroku stopped hugging Yuuki and looked up.

"That, is your little brother, his name is Natsume Hyuuga" Miroku said and gestured for Natsume to come over.

"Hm, Natsume, strong name" Dai chuckled. Miroku glared at him.

"Shut up, Daisuke, don't insult him!"

"Ok, ok, calm down Queen of Higurashi" Daisuke teased.

"Hyuuga? So you're the son of the Hyuuga Company's owner?" Yuuki asked. Natsume nodded.

Miroku led her brother and Yuuki inside to the living room where they all sat down and was joined by Aoi, Kaoru and Shiro.

"Hey old man" Daisuke greeted his father. Shiro rolled his eyes.

"Daisuke, meet Kaoru, my fiancée and her daughter, Aoi, I believe you already met Natsume?" Shiro asked. Daisuke nodded and wrapped his arm around Yuuki's shoulder.

"Oh and young Yuuki, so good to see you" Shiro greeted the red head. She smiled and kissed Shiro on both his cheeks.

"Good to see you too, Mr. Higurashi" Yuuki said as she sat back down.

"Drop the formality, just call me dad" Shiro beamed. Yuuki blushed and nodded while Daisuke started laughing again.

"We're not married yet, dad!" Daisuke said in between his laughs. Shiro and Miroku frowned.

"Yet?" they both asked.

"Show them" Daisuke ordered Yuuki. She nodded and held up her hand, revealing a expensive diamond ring sitting on her ring finger.

"Oh my god, Nii-san congratulations!" Miroku shrieked. Daisuke snickered.

"Hnhm, my son is finally a man" Shiro said as he nodded in agreement.

Daisuke and Miroku rolled their eyes.

* * *

Yuuki, Aoi and Kaoru were in the kitchen, preparing lunch while Natsume and Shiro was playing Rich Man Poor Man with a new pack of cards. Miroku and Daisuke disappeared somewhere.

Miroku was sitting on her bed in her room while Daisuke scanned over her things, picking up photographs that he hasn't seen before to look at them. He also picked up the photograph of him, Yuuki, Miroku and Satoshi together at the motorbike festival. He smiled as he looked at it.

"You seem to do better than I thought you would" Daisuke suddenly said. Miroku looked up and shrugged.

"That Natsume reminds me of Satoshi" Daisuke said again. Miroku nodded, trying not to cry.

"Miroku, that letter you sent to me last week asking me to come here immediately, why did you send it?" Daisuke asked. He only came because she begged him too.

"Onii-san….I….I'm scared" Miroku finally said. Daisuke frowned and sat down next to her.

"Of what? Father getting married? Are you afraid that he will forget us?" Daisuke asked. Miroku shook her head.

"Then what?" Daisuke asked.

"Nii-san, I'm…….I'm pregnant!" Miroku finally choked out. Daisuke froze.

"What?" he echoed.

"I have already been pregnant for 8 weeks! It's Satoshi's baby, Nii-san! I don't…..I don't want to raise the thing alone! I'm scared!" Miroku choked in between her sobs. Daisuke pulled his sister closer and hugged her tight.

"You're not alone, I'm here, Yuuki is here, father and Kaoru is here, we're all here to help you!" Daisuke tried to reassure his sister.

"You won't be here for long" Miroku said.

"That's a lie, the rest of the bikers are coming back next week, we're done in Okinawa, Yuuki and I have already gotten our own house" Daisuke said. Miroku looked up.

"You're coming back? Even though Satoshi is no longer here?" Miroku asked.

"Duh, my sister is here, just because my best friend died, it doesn't mean I'm never coming back." Daisuke said with a small laugh.

"But, Nii-san, it's my fault that Satoshi died…." Miroku suddenly said. Daisuke frowned.

"It's not your fault" Daisuke said, "he and the gang went for a spin on their-"

But Miroku cut Daisuke off: "No! That's not the truth! I…I found out that I was pregnant that day, so I called Satoshi to tell him, he was riding his bike with the gang, but I had no idea that he was driving, he didn't tell me either so I talked and when I said 'I'm pregnant' he was silent…and then I heard a huge scream and then I lost him….it's my fault that he died! If I didn't call him…the bike wouldn't have fallen off the cliff!"

"You're saying that he was too shocked about your news that he didn't see the car coming and then he fell off the cliff?" Daisuke asked. His eyes were wide with shock. Miroku nodded.

"It's still not your fault" Daisuke finally said.

"But, Nii-san, I don't want this baby! I was thinking of getting an abortion…."

"No!" Daisuke yelled he was sure the whole house could hear him, "Satoshi would never allow you to kill his baby! You're going to raise this baby and tell him what a wonderful father he had!"

Miroku sobbed louder and buried her face in her brother's chest.

That's right, Satoshi would never allow her to kill his baby……

_Her baby………

* * *

_

**To be continued..........**


	5. Generation

**C**rimson **C**amellia

_Generation_

_2 years later……_

Natsume was sitting in his manager's office, he was now a world famous singer and his manager called him to discuss his next tout details. Natsume hasn't changed much; he was still tall and handsome with his tanned skin. His mother was happily married to Shiro and they were on holiday in Mexico, again.

Natsume hated it when his parents suddenly disappears and calls him, telling him to make sure his siblings gets fed and is healthy while they're away.

After Natsume talked to his manager he walked out of the building and got on his Harley motorbike, after hanging out with Daisuke for 2 years his taste rubs off on you, and now Natsume loved riding on his bike whenever he could. Aoi of course always prayed that he would not get in an accident.

Daisuke and Yuuki were now happily married and lived in a three bedroom house about 2 km away from where Natsume lived with his parents and Aoi. Aoi graduated from high school about a year ago and was celebrating her 19th birthday next week.

Natsume was still 19 but going on 20 in November, he was Japan's most famous singer so he had millions of fan girls, even more than when he was in school. As for the Hyuuga Company, Natsume said Aoi could inherit it, since all he wanted to do was sing.

Natsume stopped in front of the house, got off his bike and pulled of his helmet and entered the house, throwing his helmet in the corner of the hall.

Small footsteps echoed through the hallway. A smile formed on Natsume's face when a 2 year old girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes ran up to him and jumped on him.

"Welcome home, uncle Natsume!" the girl exclaimed. Natsume chuckled and held unto the girl, making sure she won't fall and he walked to the kitchen, where Aoi was sitting on the floor reading a recipe book while Miroku was rummaging through the cupboards, looking for something.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Natsume asked when he noticed that there was stuff and food all over the kitchen floor and counters.

"Don't swear, uncle Natsume!" the girl in his arms scolded him. Natsume sweat dropped.

"Miroku, your daughter is the complete opposite of you" Natsume groaned when he put the girl down. Miroku looked over her shoulder, stuck out her tongue and then continued to rummage through a cupboard.

"Uncle Natsume is naughty, naughty, naughty!" the girl said as she danced around in the kitchen.

"Yes, I understand, sweetie, he is naughty, but please don't dance in here, there are dangerous knives and forks everywhere!" Miroku said without looking back.

"Yes mommy, Eri is sorry!" the girl beamed. Natsume rolled his eyes at Eri who never says the words: "I and me" it's always "we" or "Eri" just like the royals. Miroku didn't care though, she says it's cute, Natsume finds it annoying.

"Uncle Natsume, let's play Rich Man Pwoor Man!" Eri said, saying the words "poor" wrong. Natsume shook his head. He had no time now and Eri always beat him, which he didn't understand since she was only 2 years old.

"Why not?" Eri asked as she pouted.

"Eriko, Uncle Natsume is busy" Miroku said without stopping rummaging through the cupboards. Eri sighed.

"You're always busy!" Eri pouted, "we are bored!"

Natsume rolled his eyes again. Aoi chuckled and gestured for Eri to come over to her. Aoi whispered something in her ear causing Eri's eyes to widen.

"Uncle Natsume is naughty!" Eri shrieked, "you hang out with girlfriend too much!"

"I don't have a girlfriend! Aoi, what the hell are you teaching this kid?" Natsume yelled. Aoi burst out laughing.

"Uncle Natsume likes sleeping with girls!" Eri said as she started dancing again. Natsume turned beat red and glanced at Miroku.

"What?" Miroku asked when she noticed Natsume was glaring at her.

"What are you teaching your daughter?" Natsume asked.

"The basics…not to smoke, not to talk to strangers etc." Miroku said.

"Then how does she know what 'sleeping with girls' are?" Natsume asked. Miroku frowned.

"My brother's perverted ness must be rubbing off on her" Miroku teased.

"Which brother?" Aoi asked. Miroku thought for awhile.

"Both" Miroku said and then left the room. Natsume sighed and left the room as well to play his guitar.

* * *

Mikan was preparing lunch while her mother was out shopping. Mikan's daughter, Tsubaki was sitting on the couch watching a music video of Natsume. Tsubaki loved his music, even though she was two years old. Mikan was also a huge fan.

Nothing much has changed about Mikan. She was still the same old Mikan, only her hair was longer and she had a bit more curves after she gave birth. She's been working hard to get rid of the extra fat though.

Mikan hasn't told anyone who the father of Tsubaki is, and she wasn't planning too. She turned to face the TV through the door and watched Natsume sing. She wondered why he left in high school all of a sudden like that. She wondered what he was doing right now.

In the past two years, Yuka was offered a job in Tokyo and the little family was now living in a three bedroom apartment in central Tokyo. It was still small and Mikan and her mother were still having hard time making money to feed them, but they had enough to keep them alive.

Mikan's gaze turned to Tsubaki who was swaying to the music while holding unto her bear, the one Mikan bought her at the train station (the bear is actually Bear from the manga, only he isn't alive in the story, sadly).

Mikan smiled but her smile vanished when she remembered the day her mother told her she has cancer.

_**Start Flashback**_

_Mikan was sitting on the couch in their apartment in their hometown. Her mother was preparing some tea. They just got back from the doctor and Mikan was excited about giving birth next month._

_Yuka said down and handed Mikan her tea._

"_Mikan" Yuka broke the silence. Mikan looked up from her cup._

"_Hm?"_

"_I have to tell you something" Yuka said. Mikan noticed the sad expression on her mother's face._

"_What is it? No way, the baby is not healthy after all, is that it?" Mikan asked worried. Yuka shook her head._

"_No, the baby is fine, but you're not fine!" Yuka reassured Mikan. Mikan's eyes widened._

"_What do you mean, I'm not fine?" Mikan asked. She felt fine._

"_The doctor said he found traces of Breast Cancer in you, it's still small but he wants to take you in for treatment before the baby is born, he doesn't want your cancer to hurt your baby" Yuka said. Mikan was silent._

"_If I get it treated, won't the treatment hurt the baby as well?" Mikan asked. _

"_I don't know" Yuka said. _

"_Then I refuse to get treatment, I will give birth to this baby whether I have cancer or not." Mikan said. _

"_But Mikan, you will get it removed after giving birth, right?" Yuka asked._

"_No" Mikan said flatly. Yuka's eyes widened._

"_What? But why not? You want to stay alive for your baby don't you?" Yuka asked frustrated._

"_I do, but, I don't want to be a mother who always go to the doctor for treatment when the cancer is only small. If I have the will to live on, the cancer won't spread" Mikan said with a smile._

"_Willpower and love won't do anything!" Yuka yelled._

"_You're wrong mother; love is what keeps us all going, why do you think I'm still here today, ready to give birth to a baby without the baby's father?" Mikan asked. Yuka was silent, she was shocked that her daughter was so wise. _

"_Fine, do what you wish, but if it gets worse, you will have treatment! And you must go to the doctor to make sure your cancer isn't spreading at least twice a year!" Yuka said in defeat. Mikan nodded and then left the room._

"_Mikan…." Yuka mumbled._

_**End flashback**_

Mikan smiled at herself and then turned back to continue with the food.

* * *

"Uncle Natsume is naughty!" Eri said while she danced through the house. Natsume was taking a bath when Eri passed the door and he heard her say that. A vein popped on his head. Seriously, that kid is insane.

"Uncle Natsume is a pervert!" Eri yelled when she passed the door again. Natsume cursed under his breath, surely she was doing this on purpose to make him mad, she was just like her mother in that sense, and she was a lot like her step-grandmother as well. Natsume shivered at the thought of his mother and Eri being the same.

"Uncle Natsume likes to play with-"Eri began.

"Eriko, shut up and leave your uncle alone for awhile!" Miroku yelled from the kitchen. Eri sighed outside the bathroom and Natsume heard her stomp away. Thank God Miroku understood how Natsume felt…..

When he got out of the bath and got dressed lunch was ready and the entire Higurashi/Hyuuga family was sitting around the table. Daisuke and Yuuki decided to come and visit today as well so they were there too. Eri was sitting on Daisuke's lap.

"Uncle Daisuke, guess what?" Eri suddenly asked. Daisuke looked down at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Uncle Natsume is-"Eri began but she was hit on the head.

"Eriko Higurashi, shut your mouth before I lock you in the bathroom!" Miroku yelled. Eri hid her face behind her hair and clung unto Daisuke. Daisuke laughed nervously.

"Your mother is scary" Daisuke told Eri. She nodded.

"I'm not scary; someone named Daisuke has been teaching her things she isn't supposed to know!" Miroku said as she glared at her older brother. Daisuke laughed nervously again.

"Come on, unlike you Satoshi would be laughing his head off by now!" Daisuke complained.

"Daddy would be laughing?" Eri asked when she heard her father's name being mentioned.

Daisuke nodded. Miroku kept on glaring.

"Sorry for not being your best friend" Miroku said and turned so that she was no longer facing Daisuke. She took a bit of her food and ignored everyone for the rest of lunch.

"I think I hit a nerve" Daisuke said nervously when he felt Miroku's evil aura.

* * *

Mikan, Yuka and Tsubaki were having lunch silently. All that could be heard was Tsubaki making slurping noises when she slurped up the spaghetti. Mikan chuckled when she saw the bolognaise sauce all over Tsubaki's face.

Mikan wiped her daughter's face and smiled. Tsubaki looked just like Mikan but she had her father's eye and hair color. And she sometimes acted like her father as well, like when she saw someone she hates on TV she would start glaring daggers at the TV for unknown reasons. It made Mikan and Yuka laugh every time she did it.

Mikan hasn't been in contact with her five friends, Sumire, Nonoko, Anna, Ai and Hotaru since they moved to Tokyo. She wondered how the five of them were doing. Was Sumire still the playgirl she always has been? Was Hotaru still madly in love with Ruka? Did Ai still do archery? These were all questions Mikan probably never get an answer to.

Just like the answer to "why did Natsume leave?".

Mikan's smile dropped and she turned to face her food on the plate. She missed her best friends, yes but most of all she missed a certain pervert who always annoyed the hell out of her. She missed him calling her polka-dots or strawberry fields. Even though she no longer wore that childish underwear. Her underwear was now replaced by normal female lingerie. She tended to buy the plain cheap ones, but every now and then she would spoil herself and buy one pair of expensive ones.

Mikan noticed that Tsubaki was holding up a DVD. Mikan turned to face her but her eyes widened when she saw what DVD it was. It was Natsume's live concert, and for some reason, Mikan had no idea where the DVD came from.

"Where did you get that, sweetie?" Mikan asked.

"Baa-chan bought it for me today!" Tsubaki said with a grin, showing off her little teeth. Mikan turned to face her mother.

"Mother, we don't have money to spoil ourselves!" Mikan scolded her mother. Yuka frowned.

"Haven't you realized that your uncle sends us money every month?" Yuka asked. Mikan frowned.

"What? Since when does he send us money?" Mikan asked. (Her uncle is the principle of the high school division of Alice Academy in the manga but in this story he is the headmaster of Mikan's high school).

"He always has. I save that money, half of it goes to Tsubaki's future education, and you know a good high school and University. And the rest I use for food, basic needs, some toys and rent etc." Yuka explained. Mikan frowned again. She didn't even realize that her uncle knew she had a child! But then again, Yuka was always full of surprises.

"You want to watch that DVD?" Mikan asked Tsubaki. Tsubaki nodded. Mikan smiled and put the DVD on. She didn't watch with Tsubaki since it was too painful.

* * *

Mikan was unpacking a box she hasn't unpacked yet since they moved. She found all kinds of things she thought she lost. She even found things she had no idea she had. Some if it, she suspected belonged to her mother.

Like the photograph she was holding in her hands at the moment.

In the photo stood her mother, Yuka when she was in middle school, behind her stood Mikan's father, Natsume's father (when he was a teenager) next to Natsume's father stood a woman with dark hair and crimson eyes, she looked just like Natsume only she was a female. And next to the woman who looks like Natsume stood a guy, same age as Natsume's father with raven hair and blue eyes. In front of all of them were young Subaru and Sakaruno.

Mikan stood up and walked up to her mother who was watching TV with Tsubaki.

"Mother, who are these people?" Mikan asked. Yuka took the photo from Mikan.

"This is your father and me" Yuka said and pointed at herself and Izumi.

"I know that" Mikan said impatiently.

"And these two" Yuka said as she pointed at Subaru and Sakurano, "are Subaru and Sakurano, your sempai."

"Yeah, but who is the other three?" Mikan asked.

"This is the Hyuuga kid" Yuka said as she pointed at Natsume's father, "well, he was my sempai actually but whatever and the woman next to him is Hyuuga's wife, Kaoru."

"Wife?" Mikan asked. So that's why the woman looked like Natsume, it was his mother!

"I heard that Hyuuga died a few years ago." Yuka said. Mikan nodded.

"Yeah, I never met Mrs. Hyuuga though so I didn't know that was her. Say, who's the guy with raven hair and blue eyes?" Mikan asked. Yuka frowned and looked at the photo again.

"Ah, I remember him, he was also my sempai, and his name is Shiro Higurashi. He's the richest man in Tokyo. He owns Higurashi Corporation and he lives here somewhere in Tokyo with his wife and kids. I heard he got remarried about 2 years ago." Yuka said. Mikan frowned again. Shiro Higurashi. Something about him disturbed Mikan. Maybe it was her imagination.

She packed out the rest of the box and found something she thought she has lost. The Crimson red stone she found one morning on her window sill……

* * *

**To be continued......**

**Next chapter: "_Mother"_  
**


	6. Mother

**C**rimson **C**amellia

_Mother_

_10 years later…(in other words, Tsubaki and Eri are both now 12 years old)_

"Mother, hurry hurry!" Tsubaki exclaimed as she grabbed her mother's delicate hand and dragged her down the path. Mikan chuckled at her daughter who was so overly excited that Mikan was finally home after getting a month treatment on her breast cancer. The doctor also told Mikan that the cancer has barely spread in 12 years, which for him was incredible and impossible to believe.

"Our new house is so big! Baa-chan said we can fit 50 people inside!" Tsubaki said with a large smile.

In the month Mikan was in hospital, Yuka suddenly dropped a bombshell and said she was getting married to a car dealer. And apparently he was very keen on having a step daughter and grandchild since his wife died 2 years after they got married so they never had children. Mikan was shocked at first but when she heard that he lives on the other side of Tokyo where most millionaires and billionaires lived she agreed, since they have extremely good schools which she would love Tsubaki to attend.

And from the looks of this house, Mikan's step father looked like a millionaire as well….

Yuka said he isn't filthy rich, but he has more money than they had. At least this way Tsubaki will have a better future.

Yuka has been living here for 3 weeks now and Mikan and Tsubaki arrived today, so Tsubaki hasn't met her step grandfather yet. Mikan wondered what type of guy he was.

Mikan stood still on the veranda and put down her bag. She scanned the surroundings with her eyes. The garden was top notch, with a beautiful fountain in the middle of it all. The neighboring houses were much bigger and with magnificent gardens, but Mikan didn't care. She loved their new house, it felt homey.

Of course, this means Tsubaki had to transfer schools, which made Mikan happy as well, for many reasons. One reason is because her new elementary school was the best in Japan and another is because at her old school she had no friends, everyone always bullied her saying she and her mother was stupid because she had no father. They would always say that Tsubaki's father hated them, that is why he left.

Mikan tried to reassure Tsubaki that he didn't hate them, but Tsubaki didn't believe a word her mother said.

Tsubaki was very protective of her family, especially Mikan. She always took care of her mother and made sure that Mikan wasn't in pain because of cancer. Tsubaki also loved cooking; she even cooked better than her grandmother, which was a shocker to Mikan, who couldn't cook at all.

"It's great here, isn't it?" Yuka suddenly broke the peaceful silence. Mikan turned around and came face to face with her mother who was standing in the doorway, still in her pajamas since she probably just woke up.

"Yes" Mikan said and hugged her mother. It has been a month since she saw her and Mikan really did miss her mother, a lot.

"Baa-chan! Are there any kids in the neighborhood?" Tsubaki asked. Yuka blinked and then thought for awhile.

"I don't know, sweetie, you'll have to ask Jin, he might know!" Yuka said with a smile. Mikan's eye twitched. Jin? That scared her, her step father's name sounded like her worst teacher ever, Jinno. Scary.

But luckily he wasn't Jinno. He was younger than Jinno (by far). Yuka said he was about 2 years older than her. He had dark blue eyes and brown hair. He was attractive in his own way, but Mikan still felt sick to the stomach when her mother started making out with him. She had to cover Tsubaki's eyes.

"Ne, Jii-chan, are there any kids in the area?" Tsubaki asked when it was dinner that night. Jin looked up from his plate.

"First, just cal me Jin, Tsubaki-chan and yes, the next door neighbor told me that there lives a girl about your age down the street. You should go visit her tomorrow." Jin said with a grin. Tsubaki nodded but Mikan reminded her she had her first day of school tomorrow so she can only go after she finished her homework.

Tsubaki sighed in annoyance, but she knew her mother was just being her normal self by worrying. That's one reason why Tsubaki loved her so much.

* * *

Eri was being driven to school as always. When she got to school she waved goodbye to her driver. She was greeted by all her fan girls and fan guys (she is the most popular girl in school).

"Good morning, Eriko-sama!" the girls and boys yelled in unison as Eriko walked through the school gate. She nodded and kept her cool façade. But in truth, Eri had two personalities. Inside she was a normal person, always wants to be called cute by her family, she wanted to be loved and she loved normal things like pink and dolls.

But her fake personality was cold hearted and cool. Everyone in school said she was "cool and spicy" since she was so cold. She was also a genius, ranked top in the school when it comes to grades. Of course, no one knew she was Natsume Hyuuga, the famous singer's niece. That's a secret she would never tell.

Eri walked past everyone when she entered the classroom and sat down. Everyone loved her because she was so cool, but she had no real friends. She was all alone and when Natsume or Aoi would ask her why she looks sad when she got home she would shrug and say she's just tired. Not even her own mother knew she was all alone at school. She was too scared to tell them.

Eri wished she had a real friend.

"Everyone, we have a new transfer student today!" the teacher said when the bell rang. The silence in the class became buzzing as the students asked each other questions about what this new student would be like. Eri ignored it, as always.

The class door opened and a young girl walked in. All the boys stopped talking to stare and then they started drooling. The girls stared at her in jealousy.

"Everyone, this is Tsubaki Sakura, your new classmate!" the teacher said. The girl bowed.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Tsubaki Sakura, I hope we can be friends!" Tsubaki said and then she smiled. Eri's fist tightened. This girl pissed her off for some unknown reason. Maybe because her fandom was stolen by her?

"Everyone, please be nice to her!" the teacher said, "Sakura-san, please sit next to Higurashi-san over there."

Tsubaki nodded and made her way over to where Eri was sitting. She bowed.

"It's nice to meet you, I'll be sitting here from now on" Tsubaki said and then she sat down. Eri glared at her and then turned to look away from Tsubaki.

At lunch Eri was sitting at her usual table, surrounded by the people who are not her friends but fans. Tsubaki was sitting in a far corner, looking lonely and depressed. Eri didn't care, but why did it bother her to see Tsubaki sitting there all alone?

When Eri's fans realized that she was staring at Tsubaki all the boys and some girls ran over to Tsubaki since the remembered that she too was cool and cute like Eri. Eri sighed, poor Tsubaki, she also suffered at the hands of fan clubs.

* * *

Tsubaki was now packing her bag. The last bell of the day rung a few minutes ago and all the others already left the class to go home. Tsubaki sighed. Her first day was horrible. Everyone thought she was too "cool" to be friends with, which she wasn't, she was the daughter of a poor young woman for goodness sake!

Tsubaki also tried to talk to Eriko, the school's most popular girl. She was so cute and Tsubaki noticed that Eriko didn't have many friends either. So she thought they could be friends but Eriko's fans always got in her way saying things like "Eriko-sama doesn't want to hang out with a lowlife like you!" Only the people who knew that Tsubaki is poor said that though.

Tsubaki sighed and walked out of the classroom.

Tsubaki was walking towards the gate, staring at her feet as she walked and was fighting back tears that were threatening to flow. She was stopped when a group of girls stopped her though.

"You're Tsubaki Sakura-san, right?" the leader of the group asked Tsubaki nodded.

"Well, I have a favor, don't talk to Eriko-sama again, scum like you aren't allowed to talk to a rich and beautiful girl like her!" the girl said.

"I'm allowed to talk to I want!" Tsubaki objected but the girl slapped her on the cheek.

"Don't talk to me like that, you lowlife! You will listen and then –" the girl began saying but was cut off when she was hit on her cheek by none other than Eriko.

"Go away, leave her alone, I think Tsubaki-chan is a very nice girl and I want to be her friend, so piss off, apes" Eriko hissed. The girl yelped and her gang ran away. Tsubaki's eyes widened as she watched Eriko turn around to face her.

"Are you ok, Tsubaki-chan?" Eriko asked.

"Y-yeah, um, do you really want to be my friend? I'm not rich like you, my family is actually poor but my grandmother is getting married to a rich guy so I'm not really rich…" Tsubaki said and trailed off. Eriko beamed.

"I don't care about money! Gosh, you sound like my mother! Let's start from the beginning, I'm Eriko Higurashi, just call me Eri!" Eri said and held out her hand. Tsubaki stared at the hand before her. She hesitated but then shook it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tsubaki; just call me Tsuki if you want to." Tsubaki said. Eri smiled.

"Say, Tsubaki-chan, let's go to my house! I'll show you all my CDs! You like Natsume Hyuuga's music right?" Eri asked as she started to drag Tsubaki to the car.

"Yes! I' a huge fan of his! Just like my mother!" Tsubaki said with a grin. Eri smiled back and the two new friends got into the car.

* * *

"No, no, not there! You'll burn the-!" a female voice shrieked through the Higurashi house just as Eri and Tsubaki got out of the car.

Eri and the driver froze.

"What was that?" Tsubaki asked. Eri laughed nervously.

"That, was my mother yelling at either my grandfather, one of my uncles or my aunt." Eri said as she rubbed the back of her head. Tsubaki frowned. Looks like Eri didn't have a normal family either.

But the Higurashi mansion was massive! It was like a castle! Well, that's what you expect from the richest family in Tokyo.

Eri and Tsubaki walked up the stairs to the veranda and Eri opened the door. They were greeted by two maids who took their shoes and bags and handed each of them a pair of slippers. Tsubaki could hear things being thrown at someone somewhere in the house since there was a lot of crashing and banging.

"Ne, Hana, what's happening?" Eri asked the one maid.

"Well, Eri-chama, you see, Miroku-sama got mad at your uncle again so I would advise you two not to enter the kitchen. If you do, be careful." the main answered. Eri sighed and then nodded, took Tsubaki's hand and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

Eri opened the kitchen door only to reveal a massive mess of pots and pans and even food lying everywhere. In the far corner stood a woman with long raven hair and blue eyes holding a pan almost the same size as a car, if that's even possible. On the floor lay a guy shielding himself from the pan. He also had raven hair.

"Daisuke! You dare infiltrate my kitchen and have sex on the counters! I'm gonna murder you!" the woman yelled as steam came out of her ears. Eri sweat dropped.

"I'm home" Eri suddenly said The woman's anger vanished and she dropped the pan in shock, causing it to hit her toe.

"Holy mother of-"the woman shrieked and started hopping around like a mad cow as she held unto her toe. Well, the pan was as big as a car…..

The guy sat up, revealing also blue eyes, he resembled the woman a lot.

"Ah, my lovely niece came home, finally!" the guy said with a grin.

"Hello, uncle Daisuke, what are you doing here?" Eri asked.

"He came to have sex on my expensive counters with his wife!" the woman shrieked.

"Now now, Miroku, don't say that, and does Eri even know what sex is?" Daisuke asked.

Miroku's face grew angry again.

"Who's fault do you think it is that she knew what it is since she was 2 years old?" Miroku yelled so loud, the whole neighborhood probably heard.

"Crap, I hit a nerve again" Daisuke laughed nervously.

Miroku sighed and spotted Tsubaki for the first time. Her eyes widened when she saw the girl's eyes and hair but then she shrugged it off. Tsubaki wondered what the woman was thinking.

"Mother, this is my new friend, Tsubaki-chan!" Eri said. Miroku blinked.

"A friend, Eriko is your room clean?" Miroku shrieked. Eri sighed again.

"Yes mother, it's always clean…" Eri mumbled the last part so that Miroku wouldn't hear. Miroku calmed down.

"Ok then" Miroku said and then she left the room like nothing ever happened.

"My mother has some issues…." Eri suddenly said to Tsubaki. Tsubaki nodded, her eyes still wide with fear.

* * *

In Eri's room, Eri showed Tsubaki her collection of Natsume's things. Of course she had things others didn't since she was his niece, like her t-shirt autographed, one of his shirts (which she stole from his cupboard but she didn't tell Tsubaki that) she even had his old watch (which no longer works so he gave it to her).

"Wow, how did you get all these things?" Tsubaki asked with hearts in her eyes.

"Natsume gave them to me!" Eri said with a large smile. Tsubaki chuckled. She didn't really believe it, but all well.

"Say, Eri, where's your dad?" Tsubaki asked. Eri's smile vanished.

"I never knew him, he died before I was born, mother says I look just like him though." Eri said. Tsubaki suddenly felt sorry for her friend.

"Don't worry, I don't know my father either, I don't think he's dead, but I never knew him and mother never told me who he is either…" Tsubaki said, trying to cheer her friend up. Eri smiled, she knew how that sort of felt like.

'What about your mother?" Eri asked.

"My mother is the best! She is kind and caring and very clumsy. She always watched Natsume's DVDs with me, she loves his music! But-"Tsubaki said as she looked down.

"But?" Eri asked.

"My mother has breast cancer, and I have no idea if she will survive" Tsubaki finished her sentence. Eri hugged her best friend.

"I'm sure your mother will be fine! Look at mine, she has anger issues, she has always had, it's weird, when I was little, I liked teasing my one uncle a lot since he was a playboy, but she always beat me up, I always wondered why, after all they weren't related by blood, my aunt and one uncle is actually my step uncle and aunt." Eri said as she laughed. Tsubaki chuckled.

"But I still love my mother" Eri said. Tsubaki nodded.

* * *

Mikan was lying on her bed staring the Crimson red stone which she got all those years ago when she was still in school.

She made it into a necklace and always wore it, for some reason when it hung around her neck she felt complete.

She examined the stone from every angle. She had no idea who gave it to her but she always had a slight feeling for who she thinks gave it to her.

_Natsume……

* * *

_

**To be continued......**

**Next chapter: "_Neighbor_"  
**


	7. Neighbor

**C**rimson** C**amellia

_Neighbor_

_Leave  
Yeah, Finally I realize that I am nothing without you  
I was so wrong, forgive me_

_Ah ah ah ah~_

_My broken heart like a wave  
My shaken heart like a wind._

_My heart vanished like smoke  
It can't be removed like a tattoo  
I sigh deeply as if a ground is going to cave in  
Only dusts are piled up in my mind  
(say goodbye)_

_Yeah, I thought I wouldn't be able to live even one day without you  
But somehow I managed to live on (longer) than I thought  
You don't answer anything as I cry out "I miss you"  
I hope for a vain expectation but now it's useless_

_(Part of Haru Haru by Big Bang)_

Tsubaki watched the music video by Natsume closely, this song was very sad and it also made Tsubaki cry.

It was an average Saturday; Tsubaki was home alone watching TV. Mikan was shopping with one of the neighbors and Yuka was on a date with Jin somewhere on the other side of Tokyo.

Tsubaki felt all alone. She still wasn't quite used to living here, even if it has been 3 weeks already.

Tsubaki sighed but she nearly screamed when she heard the doorbell ring, goodness, that thing always scared her. She stood up and opened the door. Eri was standing there with a huge smile plastered on her face, behind her stood two people from Tsubaki's school she realized, they were one or two years younger than her if she remembers correctly.

"Tsubaki! I have awesome news! Can we come in?" Eri asked as she jumped up and down. Tsubaki nodded and allowed the three to come in. The girl of the two strangers had long brown hair and purple like eyes and the boy, who resembled the girl a lot had short, almost shaved like black hair and brown eyes.

"Oh yeah, these are the twins, Aisune and Sai, they live two houses from here" Eri said with a grin plastered over her face. Eri looked around the room; she has never been to Tsubaki's house before so she was having fun to see what type of house her friend live in.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Aisune said in a high pitched voice. Sai didn't say anything, he just glared at Tsubaki, which made her gulp and then he looked away.

"They are two years younger than us, so they won't be going to middle school next year like us, sadly!" Eri said. Tsubaki nodded, it looked like Eri was good friends with the two.

Tsubaki led the three guests to the living room and she got them some orange juice.

"So what is this good news?" Tsubaki asked. Eri nodded and started jumping excitedly again.

"I got four tickets to Natsume Hyuuga's live concert! Wanna come?" Eri asked. Tsubaki's eyes widened, never in her life did she think she will be able to see him live, she loved Natsume's music and always dreamt of seeing him, not to mention meet him in person. Well, she won't be able to meet him but she will be able to see him.

"Yes!" Tsubaki yelled and started jumping around just like Eri. The twins sweat dropped.

"Are you coming, Aisune, Sai?" Eri and Tsubaki asked in unison.

"Hell no" Sai replied flatly.

"Sure" Aisune said with a sweet smile. Sai glared at her and she glared back.

"Aw, please come, Sai-kun!" Eri begged while making puppy eyes. Sai's eye twitched. '_Damn those eyes'_ Sai thought to himself.

"Fine" he replied coldly, causing Eri to hug him and then kiss his cheek and then she started jumping around with Tsubaki and Aisune again. Sai sat there, stunned as he touched the part of his cheek where Eri kissed him, it was tingling.

* * *

Tsubaki and the other three was playing on Tsubaki's play station when they heard Tsubaki's mother return from shopping with the neighbor. The two females were laughing loudly as they entered the living room.

"I'm home" Mikan said with a grin. Tsubaki stood up and gave her mother a hug. Tsubaki spotted the other woman; she looked a lot like Aisune and Sai with black hair and purple like eyes. She had pale skin and was smiling at the four children.

"Mother, look, Eri got us tickets to watch Natsume live!" Tsubaki said as she held up the ticket. Mikan frowned.

"I don't think going into town is such a good idea, Tsubaki I don't want you guys to go on public transport alone…" Mikan began but Eri snapped in.

"I have already arranged for us to be dropped off and picked up by someone!" Eri said. Mikan sighed.

"Fine, you can go" Mikan said. Tsubaki smiled in victory.

"Mother?" Aisune asked as she faced the other woman. The woman smiled.

"I don't see why not, and if you are with Mikan's daughter I'm sure you will be fine!" the woman said. Tsubaki and Eri blinked in confusion.

"Aisune, this is your mother?" Eri asked. Aisune nodded.

"Yes, this is my childhood friend, Ai!" Mikan said as she pointed at the woman. Ai smiled again.

"Childhood friend? Then you are also from our hometown?" Tsubaki asked. Ai nodded.

"Yes, I knew your mother since elementary school; we used to do some silly things, right Mikan?" Ai asked. Mikan nodded and grinned.

Tsubaki felt happy, she was happy that her mother found one of her friends, Mikan always taught Tsubaki about her friends: Ai, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire. Tsubaki knew them each very well, even though she has never met them. Ai was actually Tsubaki's godmother, she was very skilled in archery and she used to like this boy named Mochu, but now, Tsubaki had the feeling that maybe Ai got married to Mochu since Sai looked a lot like Mochu. (Tsubaki has seen school photos).

The two mothers disappeared into the kitchen.

"The concert is next week! I can't wait!" Eri shrieked.

"Who's going to drop us off and pick us up?" Aisune asked.

"My obaa-chan is dropping us off" Eri answered.

"Who's picking us up then?" Tsubaki asked. Eri chuckled and placed her finger in front of her lips.

"That's a secret I'll never tell" Eri said and winked.

* * *

Natsume stumbled into a nearby café, he needed a coffee and he needed one now. His manager has been shunting him around in preparation for the live concert and Natsume really needed some free time now.

He sat down at the closest table and a waitress walked up to him.

"Welcome, what will you be having today?" the waitress asked. Natsume looked up and the waitress gasped. 'Oh great! She must be another fan girl!' Natsume thought to himself.

"Natsume-kun?" the waitress asked.

"Yeah, and who are you?" he asked.

"It's me, Anna from school!" Anna said. Natsume raised an eyebrow and then he recognized the pinkish hair with curls. It was none other than Anna, one of Mikan's best friends.

"Anna? What are you doing here in Tokyo?" Natsume asked, shocked.

"Oh, I moved here like two months ago, I got offered a job at a famous restaurant, but I only start working there in two weeks so I work here for a bit!" Anna said and smiled.

"Hn" Natsume said.

"Well, I'll get you something to drink and then I will sit down and we can catch up!" Anna said. Natsume nodded; there were a few questions he wanted to ask her.

"Coffee" Natsume said flatly. Anna nodded and she skipped off.

Anna bought his drink along with a glass of water for her and she sat down across from him.

"So, how is the show biz going?" Anna asked. Natsume groaned.

"Pain in the ass" Natsume answered. Anna burst out laughing.

"I can't wait till your live concert! It's going to be so awesome!" Anna said. Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" Natsume replied.

"Ne, Natsume?" Anna asked.

"Hn?" Natsume asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Why did you move all of a sudden like that?"

Natsume's eyes widened, that's right, no one knew why he suddenly transferred, of course Ruka knew and maybe Hotaru since Ruka always told her everything.

"My mother got remarried" Natsume replied. Anna's eyes widened.

"Your parents got divorced? When?"

"No, my dad died when we were still in Middle School" Natsume said.

"Why didn't you tell us?

"I was with my dad in the car accident, he died because he protected me, I should have died with him"

"Don't say that, Natsume-kun, so what's your family like?" Anna asked.

"My step-sister is a pain in the ass, she complains a lot, she drink and smokes and she has one heck of a figure, my step-brother is average, he's cool and part of a biker gang, my step-father is very silent, so I have no comment and my niece is annoying yet cute at the same time."

"Niece?"

"Yeah, her name is Eri, my step-sister's daughter"

"Oh! How about Aoi?"

"She's fine; she's pregnant with Youichi's baby at the moment though"

"Aoi-chan is pregnant? No way, even before me…amazing!"

Natsume chuckled at the girl in front of him. Now it was basically his turn to ask questions.

"What happened to everyone after I left?" Natsume asked.

"Sumire and Koko kind of started going out and they had sex all over the place! It's disgusting! The two of them live in an apartment not far from here. Hotaru and Ruka, I'm sure you know what they are up to, Ai got married and had kids, she lives here in Tokyo, Nonoko and Yuu is somewhere in Okinawa as far as I remember and the rest well, they just disappeared."

"Ai got married and had kids? Whoa, yeah Hotaru and Ruka is here somewhere in Tokyo, haven't seen them since I left, though."

"Yeah, I saw them the other night, Hotaru looked even scarier than before."

"What happened to Mikan?" Natsume finally asked the question he has wanted to ask the most. Anna was silent for awhile, that bothered Natsume was she dead or something?

"Mikan, I haven't seen her since graduation, I have no idea where she is."

Natsume sighed. Maybe his mother would know, she was a close friend of Yuka's after all. Natsume cringed at the word "mother", he hasn't been home in a month, and his mother was going to kill him! But he has been busy with work a lot lately…

"I better go, nice seeing you again, Natsume" Anna said and then she disappeared.

* * *

Tsubaki, Aisune, Eri and Sai got out of Kaoru's car at the place where Natsume was performing.

"Ok, I'll see you later tonight then!" Kaoru said from within in the car and then she closed the door and her car disappeared. Tsubaki actually felt nervous being with just one person her age and two people younger than her alone in the large Tokyo where there were tons of people.

Tsubaki recognized some of the children there from her school; most of them were of course the Natsume fan girls with blonde hair, and the ones who worry about their weight and so on.

When the entered the stadium there was so many people, Tsubaki wondered how they were going to see but that question was answered when a bodyguard walked up to Eri.

"Higurashi-sama, your seats are this way" the bodyguard said. Eri nodded and the four children followed the bodyguard to the VIP area where there were four seats for them. Tsubaki was shocked to see that Kaoru got tickets fro VIP seats, but then again, they were the Higurashi family, wealthiest family in Tokyo.

The stadium went dark and the stage lights came on, revealing Natsume and the rest of his band. The music started and Natsume waited for his queue. Tsubaki stared in wonder; he looked so different in person!

_My dry lips are exposed to the frozen sun.  
My overflowing tears drip brilliantly and trail down my face.  
I was searching for you merely in the hopes of making up for this meager place.  
In our touching fingers, we collect only our inherited pain._

_If the desire I hold aloft deep in side my heartbeat is my "fate".  
Then the memories I left behind and your lost face even now, remain forsaken..._

_There is a wavering in my faint sigh and quivering eyes.  
The eyes of my crumbling soul quake and their glimmering envelops us._

_I wished I would avoid being hurt if we had to meet.  
The pain of my clipped wings makes me stay by your side while I gently sleep._

_My life is spent because I absolutely cannot go back.  
That day so long ago, I merely threw away my ability.  
And I yearned for your warmth._

_Everyone is confronted by their different sorrows and even though they long for tomorrow, you kept your eyes on disgrace and lamenting and, with that strength, broke through them._

_The dying prayer from my weak voice spells out my fate.  
Your lost face and the left behind memories that grew within my chest, even now, remain forsaken._

_(Strength by Abingdon Boys School)_

Everyone cheered when he finished the song. And then her started the next one and so the night went on.

* * *

Eri was dragging Tsubaki, the twins following after them. They were backstage after the concert and they weren't supposed to be here!

"Eri, we're not supposed to be backstage, it's off limits!" Tsubaki said as she tried to free herself from Eri's grasp. Eri ignored her and kept on walking.

The twins glanced at each other.

Eri stopped when she reached one of the doors in the long hallway. She didn't even bother to knock; she just burst in, the other three following. But the person standing there shocked them the most.

It was none other than _Natsume Hyuuga!_

Natsume was standing in front of the mirror combing his hair but when Eri burst in he stopped combing his hair, still holding his comb in his hair and turned his head to the door. He frowned.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Natsume asked. Eri grinned and ran up to him and then jumped unto his back. The three gasped.

"Eriko, get off, you're heavy, you're no longer two years old you know!" Natsume scolded. Eri groaned.

"Aw, I'm not that heavy!" Eri complained. Natsume sighed, put down his comb and pulled Eri off of him and placed her back on the floor.

"You can't just burst into people's rooms like that, what if I were naked?" Natsume asked. Eri tapped her chin in thought.

"What about it?" Eri asked innocently. Natsume sighed in defeat and grabbed his leather jacket.

"Whatever, come on" Natsume said and headed for the door.

"These are my friends, Tsubaki, Aisune and Sai" Eri introduced her friends to Natsume. They stood there shocked that they were actually talking to Natsume Hyuuga! Natsume nodded.

"Ok, let's go" Natsume said and he walked out of the room, the children following him. Tsubaki, Aisune and Sai had no idea what was going on, but anyway.

Natsume turned to one of the guards before they left the building.

"I'm taking the kids home, tell my manager I'm on a month off" Natsume said. The guard nodded. Tsubaki, Aisune and Sai's mouths dropped. _Natsume Hyuuga_ was taking them _home!?_

When the reached Natsume's BMW, he opened the backdoor, Sai, Aisune and Eri got in leaving Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki you can sit at front!" Eri said, "I always sit there anyway!"

Tsubaki blushed and then nodded. Natsume held open the door for her and she got in. She never knew that Natsume who always seemed cold hearted and cocky was actually a gentleman!

While in the car, Tsubaki couldn't help but turn to face Natsume every now and then while he was driving; it just seemed so unreal for her to be sitting next to him in _his_ car!

"Say, can you put on music?" Eri asked Natsume. He nodded and turned on the radio. It was playing some rock music which Eri seemed to enjoy. Natsume chuckled.

"You love old bands, don't you?" Natsume asked. Eri stuck her tongue out.

"Who is this band?" Tsubaki asked. She liked the music but has never heard it before.

"Queen" Natsume said flatly. Tsubaki nodded, she has never heard of them either.

"Turn it louder!" Eri said from the back.

"Rather demanding aren't we? How about a please or thank you?" Natsume asked in a sarcastic tone. Eri rolled her eyes.

"_Please?_"

Natsume chuckled and turned it a bit louder.

* * *

Natsume was driving Eri and her friends' home, but he couldn't help glancing at the girl sitting next to him, her name was Tsubaki and she seemed so familiar, he couldn't pinpoint what but something about her was familiar.

"So, where do I take your friends?" Natsume asked Eri.

"They're sleeping over so just go home" Eri said. Natsume nodded and turned into the street where they live. He opened the security gate with the remote and drove into the driveway. Looks like his mother had a party that night since there were tons of people sitting on the veranda around a table, drinking beer and wine and laughing their heads off.

Natsume got out of the car and opened the doors for the children again and he closed it behind them as well. He walked with them up to the steps but they stopped when the noticed that Kaoru was standing at the bottom of the staircase that led to the veranda, her arms crossed over her chest and she was smiling.

* * *

"Welcome home, kids! How was it?" Kaoru asked.

"Great!" the four kids said in unison. Kaoru smiled again and then turned her head to face Natsume, her smile vanished.

"NATSUME HYUUGA!" Kaoru yelled, the children jumped at her sudden change of tone, she sounded angry.

Natsume sighed.

"No need to yell" Natsume said annoyed.

"Where have you been? You haven't been home in ages! You missed so many dinners aka family times! You won't answer your phone! Do you want to give your mother a heart attack? I don't just want grand children from Aoi and Miroku; I want your grandchildren too!" Kaoru yelled. Natsume rolled his eyes.

Tsubaki, Aisune and Sai frowned while Eri chuckled.

"Calm down, mother, god you sound like a drama queen!" Natsume said as he headed for the stairs to go inside.

"I was worried sick!" Kaoru shrieked.

"And I'm sorry, but I was busy!" Natsume said and then he and Kaoru disappeared upstairs. Tsubaki, Aisune and Sai turned to face Eri.

"He's your uncle?" they all asked in unison. Eri nodded and then the three's mouths dropped.

* * *

Eri, Aisune, Sai and Tsubaki were helping Natsume, Miroku and Aoi clean up after the party. Miroku and Natsume were both washing dishes, standing next to each other. The kids could hear them whisper things and then they would laugh. Aoi brought in the last of the dishes and then she fell unto a chair, exhausted. She placed one of her hands on the small bump in her belly where her baby was growing.

"How can those two have so much energy?" Aoi asked as she watched her two older siblings bump into each other with their sides as they watched the dishes. Miroku giggled while Natsume smirked. The three kids seemed shocked by this too.

"You're pregnant so you get tired easily" Eri said. Aoi sighed. Suddenly they heard Miroku shriek behind them. They turned to see what happened.

Miroku was soaked with dishwashing water and Natsume was laughing his head off.

"Why you little-!" Miroku hissed as she splashed Natsume as well. He groaned and grabbed the dishwashing soap and stated spraying it. Miroku dodged and ran for her life, Natsume hot on her trail.

"They're just making the mess worse, what are they, kids?" Aoi asked as she shook her head at her two "older" siblings.

Miroku and Natsume returned not long after both covered in green dishwashing soap. They were both laughing and staggering since they were drunk (too much drinks at the party perhaps?) and they both sat down.

"Man, now I can't sleep in my room since it's covered in soap" Natsume groaned. Eri served orange juice for everyone. Aoi grabbed the juice and drank it all in one gulp.

"Serves you right!" Miroku said as she pointed at Natsume. The kids were shocked to see this side of Natsume, they never knew he would be so….carefree?

"Piss off, Miroku, I'm sleeping with you tonight!' Natsume said. Aoi spit out the juice which was in her mouth, luckily Sai dodged the juice coming his way.

"What?" Aoi asked as she watched her siblings in horror.

"I just said I'll sleep in her room, did you think I would actually sleep with her?" Natsume asked. Aoi shook her head.

"Sleep in your own room!" Miroku complained.

"Well, you made my room a mess, so it's your fault!" Natsume argued.

"Fine, sleep in my room, I get the bed though!"

"Hey, no fair, I haven't been home in ages, I want a comfy bed, there's enough space for us both!"

"Ugh, fine" Miroku said and then she got the hick ups.

"Come on guys, let's go to bed!" Eri said to her friends. They nodded, tomorrow was going to be another fun day!

* * *

**To be continued.....**

**Next chapter: _"Mikan"_  
**


	8. Mikan

_The pervious chapter was the longest so far and I am proud of myself that this story got so far in such a short time! xD_

_Thankies so much for all your reviews! I never knew this story would be so popular and I really appreciate your reviews, they mean a lot and encourages me to write even more! So keep those reviews rolling in! ; )_

_Also, I want your opinion, I'm not sure what to write further but I have some ideas, which do you think would be best?_

_End the story after Tsubaki finds out who her father is? Or_

_Someone (not telling who, it's not Luna) appears and interferes with all the happiness because she blames someone for someone's death?

* * *

_

**C**rimson **C**amellia

_Mikan_

_Please read the notes I have put above, I need your opinion!_

_I remember, even now I remember  
The morning that love was born...  
With a voice that couldn't form any words, you grasped a hold of my hand tightly, didn't you?_

_Loneliness sometimes draws near, sadness that lurks  
You made them all quietly disappear  
Not looking for anything, we share it all  
If that is called "fate"..._

_A thread connects our hearts, a soft light envelops me  
The waves of love that flow throughout my body are so big that I can't put my arms around them  
I wish for just one thing: Please give me the strength to watch over you  
Because there is love here that will never run out_

_The pictures that I took  
Even though they're faded, the warmth is unchanging  
I know the happiness of living life for someone_

_(Extract from "Wish" by Yuna Ito)_

Mikan was shocked that a song she hears on the radio could be nostalgic to her. She stopped what she was doing (which was sweeping the kitchen floor) and listened to the rest of the song.

_Sunbeams streaming through the leaves on a street corner, the wind of the changing seasons  
Everything is playing a song  
The world as seen from your straightforward eyes  
There I reflect a miracle_

_I fly to you with shining white wings, a line of light  
Even if I can't speak, my feelings will traveling along the sky and reach you  
I wish for many futures; I'll keep praying for a future that you paint out  
Even on nights when the tears overflow, I'll always have a place here to come home to_

_A thread connects our hearts; Meeting you, a light that links us together  
The waves of love that flow throughout my body are so big that I can't put my arms around them  
I wish for just one thing: Please give me the strength to watch over you  
The love here that will never run out is forever unchanging  
That's my wish to you_

_(Rest of "Wish" by Yuna Ito)_

A smile formed on her face, it kind of reminded her of her relationship with Tsubaki, the mother and daughter relationship. The promise she made to her loving daughter when she was a bit younger. A promise she would keep even if Tsubaki didn't want her to keep it.

* * *

Natsume woke up the next morning very late. He blinked since the walls of the room weren't like his hotel's and neither his room, instead the walls were purple. He shot up and looked around trying to recognize his surroundings, there were photos of Eri and the rest of the family, including the photo of Daisuke, Yuuki, Miroku and Satoshi on one of the dressers.

Now he remembers, he slept in Miroku's room last night since she trashed his room. He sighed and noticed that Miroku was still fast asleep next to him, her back turned to him and the strap of her singlet hanging loosely off her shoulder. She slept very rough since he felt her kick him during the night a few times, luckily he dodged the ones she unconsciously aimed for his cock.

He got out of her bed and went to his own to take a shower, the maids have already taken off his bedding to clean it but the walls and floor was still covered in soap.

When Natsume got out of the shower he decided to get something to eat and then go for a walk, his mother and Shiro was at work even though it's Saturday so he knew there won't be breakfast unless you ask the cook to make you something. Eri and her friends were probably also still asleep.

He grabbed a bowl of cereal and gulped it down. He wasn't in the mood to take it slowly; he was so used to a rushed life because his manager always made him run through the schedule. Natsume knew he could take it slowly since he was on holiday, but he just had to get out of the house and get some fresh hair since he had _that_ dream again.

_**Begin Dream (Flashback thing)**_

"_Natsume!" a familiar voice called from across the room. Natsume, who was asleep with his manga on his face, woke up and the manga fell off his face. Mikan was waving at him from the classroom door, a huge smile plastered on her face. _

"_What do you want, polka-dots?" Natsume asked, annoyed. Mikan stopped when she reached his desk._

"_How did you do on the test?" Mikan asked. Natsume rolled his eyes, once again with her silly questions._

"_Like I always do"_

"_I got 95%! That's a first for me! I'm so happy with myself!" Mikan said as she started dancing in circles. _

"_Morning" Ruka greeted as he walked into the classroom. He was holding his little bunny in his arms. _

"_Morning, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said with a smile. Ruka returned the smile._

"_See, at least Ruka-pyon is friendly!" Mikan scolded Natsume. He ignored her and looked what was going on outside the window. Nothing really, only the trees and plants moving as the wind's breeze came through._

"_Mou, Natsume always ignores me!" Mikan complained. She walked away and sat down next to Hotaru and Ai._

_--_

"_Natsume, I am getting remarried" Kaoru said when the Hyuugas were eating Chinese food for dinner that night. Aoi's eyes widened while Natsume choked on a piece of chicken._

_When the chicken went down he took a deep breath._

"_What?" he choked out._

"_I am getting remarried!" Kaoru said excitedly. Natsume frowned._

"_Congratulations, mother, who's the lucky guy?" Aoi asked._

"_Shiro Higurashi, an old friend of mine and he's filthy rich too! Natsume you will get a much better education for your last few months in school this way! And you can go to a prestigious university in Tokyo!" Kaoru said._

_Natsume didn't want to move, he loved this small country town where he met his first real best friend, Ruka and where he met the one and only girl he ever loved. _

"_Why haven't we met him yet?" Aoi asked._

"_He is really busy and Tokyo is far" Kaoru answered. _

"_I don't want to move" Natsume said coldly. Kaoru and Aoi looked both taken aback._

"_Natsume, you can't always stay here and be attached to the past, your father died a noble death, stop blaming yourself!" Kaoru scolded her son._

"_That's not the point" Natsume said, annoyed._

"_Onii-chan, you want to become a singer right? Going to Tokyo will expand your dream!" Aoi said with hearts in her eyes. True, Natsume wanted to become a singer but he still didn't want to move._

"_Shiro has two children by the way, a girl and a boy. I think you'll like them since I sure do!" Kaoru said with excitement. Natsume stood up and left the room._

_--_

_Natsume was lying on his bed, thinking about moving. He knew he couldn't go against his mother's will and he wanted the best for her so he had no choice. But there is one thing he must do before he leaves. _

_Mikan…_

_**End dream (flashback)**_

Natsume sighed and walked out of the house and unto the sidewalk when he walked out the gates. He hated dreaming of her, it made him miss her even more.

* * *

Mikan finished sweeping the floor and then she took a shower. After that she got dressed in her favorite pink dress and then she tied her hair up in a high ponytail.

In the dining room she gathered her books, since today she will be job hunting and these books have job opportunities in them. She didn't want to do this but she needed a job, she can't always depend on her mother or her step father.

Mikan locked the door behind her since Tsubaki was staying today with Eri as well so Mikan had the whole house to herself since Jin and Yuka disappeared to a private island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean.

Mikan closed the gate behind her and started walking down the sidewalk, her eyes were closed and she was humming a song.

* * *

Natsume was walking up the street where he lives, his eyes closed and his hands in his pockets. Today was indeed a nice day since the sun was shining and it felt like good things can happen. The only bad thing for Natsume was that he couldn't share this wonderful day with the woman he loved.

He was so busy thinking about his past that he didn't realize there was someone heading towards him. He only found out when he bumped into the person. The woman shrieked and fell over unto her butt. She immediately got unto her knees and started gathering her books which she dropped.

Natsume opened his eyes and knelt down to help the woman gather her books.

"Sorry" he mumbled. The woman shook her head and hugged her books tight to her chest when she got all of them. She sat up to meet his eyes. Both their eyes widened and the woman dropped her books again.

It was silent.

Finally Natsume stuttered: "M-Mikan?"

"Natsume?" Mikan replied. The two stood there, shocked. And then they burst out laughing.

"Let me help you get your books" Natsume said as he helped her gather her books again. Mikan chuckled and stood up and took the books Natsume had to add it to the others. Natsume also stood up and now they were facing each other again.

"What are you doing in Tokyo?" Natsume asked as he looked away from Mikan's eyes and hid his face under his bangs since it felt like he was blushing. Mikan also looked away.

"I live here" Mikan said. Natsume's eyes widened again. She lived here in Tokyo? He turned to face her again; she was looking away and seemed flustered. Natsume blinked. She was right there. Mikan Sakura, the woman Natsume loved with all his heart.

It was silent for awhile and then Natsume got an idea.

"Mikan?"

"Hn?" Mikan replied the same way Natsume normally would.

"You're going to need a pair of jeans"

"Huh?"

* * *

Natsume parked his Harley in front of the café where Anna worked. He got off his bike and helped Mikan get off. Mikan removed the spare helmet he gave her and looked around.

"So this is what you meant?" Mikan asked. Natsume nodded, he wanted to bring her here so that they could catch up but she had on a dress and dresses and bikes don't go very well together so Natsume begged Miroku to borrow Mikan some clothes. Mikan had no idea that she was wearing his sister's clothes since he got it for her and then waited at her house.

Mikan looked extra sexy in Miroku's clothes though. A pair of skinny jeans with black leather boots and a singlet. When Natsume asked Mikan is she could change into a pair of jeans Mikan said she didn't have any! Now how the hell does someone not have a pair of jeans? Seriously, Natsume didn't understand what goes on in Mikan's head.

"_Borrow my clothes? What the hell, Natsume? Are you gay?" Miroku asked._

"_No, for someone else!"_

"_O ho, your girlfriend perhaps?" _

"_Not that either, just give me the damn clothes!"_

"_Ok, ok, clam down Mr. Grumpy!"_

Natsume cringed at Miroku's words which were still stuck in his head. He mentally slapped himself, Miroku was going to become suspicious…..she already is!

When Natsume and Mikan entered the café the entire café went silent. Well, you don't always see a world famous singer walk into a common café, especially not with a girl who was wearing a stranger's clothes.

Anna walked out of the kitchen to see who the new customer was since the door had a bell that rang when you opened the door and she dropped her notebook when she saw Mikan.

"Mikan!?" Anna yelled. Mikan blinked and then they both got teary eyed and Anna gave Mikan a tight hug.

"Anna! What are you doing here?" Mikan asked.

"I live here, dummy, I got offered a job at a famous restaurant, I start there next week" Anna said with a smile, "what about you?"

"I have been living here for 10 years now" Mikan said. Natsume's eyes widened, she has been here that long and he never knew?

"Anyway, sit down and I will get you drinks! Oh, where are my manners, hello Natsume!" Anna said. Natsume nodded and sat down. Mikan sat across from Natsume at the table.

"What would you like, Mikan?" Anna asked.

"Iced coffee, please!" Mikan said. Anna nodded and turned to Natsume.

"Your usual, I presume?" Anna asked. Natsume nodded. Anna walked off.

"You come here often?" Mikan asked when Anna walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah" Natsume said flatly. Anna came out again with their drinks and then disappeared again.

Natsume watched Mikan take a sip of her drink. She looked almost exactly like he remembered her. Her long brown hair was still as vibrant as always and her brown eyes were shimmering with excitement. Her skin still looked smooth and soft. The only thing that actually was different was that Mikan looked curvier than usual. It was similar to Miroku after she gave birth to Eri, she also had more curves. Natsume cursed in his mind, she defiantly had a boyfriend, who would not date this sexy girl?

Well, he couldn't make his move on her since that would be cheating on her boyfriend so for now, Natsume will just be friends with her.

"Natsume, why did you leave?" Mikan asked. Natsume snapped out of his daze, Mikan's eyes held sadness in them, she really must have been curious as to why he left.

"My mother got remarried" Natsume replied.

"Really? Wow, you should tell her congratulations for me, even though it's a bit late!" Mikan said as she laughed. Natsume didn't laugh with her.

"Mikan, did you miss me when I left?"

"No, why would I, pervert?" Mikan asked as she stuck her tongue out but Natsume could see the pain in her eyes, she was easy to read after all. _She did miss him._

"Still calling me a pervert, eh, polka dots?" Natsume asked sarcastically.

"You know you are one! And I don't wear polka dotted underwear anymore, I'm a grown up woman!" Mikan said and blushed. Natsume chuckled.

"Sure, sure"

"Ne, Natsume, are you busy?" Mikan asked.

"No, I'm on holiday, why?" Natsume asked.

"Well, since it's been so long, I was wondering if we could, have a look around town?" Mikan asked. Natsume smirked.

"Sure, why not, I'll call Ruka and we can meet somewhere."

Mikan's eyes widened.

"Ruka-pyon? He's here too?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, Sumire and Ai as well, only Yuu and Nonoko aren't, they're in Okinawa" Natsume said. Mikan's eyes widened, all her friends were so close!

"Yeah, Ai lives two houses away from me, her children are adorable!" Mikan said with a smile. Natsume chuckled.

* * *

"Hotaru!" Mikan yelled when she and Natsume reached the park where Ruka said they would meet. Mikan ran to her best friend but hesitated when she was about to hug Hotaru since Hotaru would surely use her baka gun again. But Hotaru smiled and held out her arms to hug Mikan. Mikan sniffled and gave her best friend a hug.

"Baka, you got fatter" Hotaru said. Mikan frowned.

"What about you? Your hair is almost as long as mine! And your stomach is huge!" Mikan said. Ruka and Natsume chuckled in the background.

"Hey, blame Ruka for getting me pregnant, the idiot used an expired condom" Hotaru said coldly and glared daggers towards her fiancé. Ruka sweat dropped and hid behind Natsume.

"Don't be mad at him, I'm sure your baby will be adorable!" Mikan said with a smile. Hotaru sighed in defeat.

* * *

After a long day Natsume took Mikan home. He was surprised to see that she lived in the same street as he did.

She got off his bike and headed for the door but turned around.

"Natsume, don't you want to come in and drink coffee?" Mikan asked. Natsume hesitated. Surely Mikan's boyfriend or whatever would be there, right? Natsume didn't think it was such a good idea.

"Won't your boyfriend be jealous if a man visited you?" Natsume asked. Mikan frowned and tilted her head to the side in a cute manner.

"I don't have a boyfriend, so it will be fine!" Mikan said. Natsume blinked, she didn't have a boyfriend or a husband of some sort? Then why did she have those extra curves? Did she eat to much chocolate? Well if it was Mikan then that's probably what she did.

"Ok" Natsume said and he turned off the engine of his Harley and got off and followed Mikan inside.

Once inside Natsume sat down on the sofa and watched Mikan prepare some tea. She sat down across from him. It was silent as the two of them drank their tea.

"Ne, Natsume?"

"Hn?"

"Why did you-"Mikan began but she looked down, hiding her blush.

"Why did I what?"

"Why did you have sex with me all those years ago?"

Natsume was silent.

"Because I love you" Natsume said flatly. Mikan's eyes widened.

"And then you ignored me at school and then…..you suddenly transferred? What kind of love is that? You should have just left me alone!" Mikan yelled. Natsume sighed. He knew that what he has done would hurt her.

"Mikan" Natsume said as he stood up and walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"I didn't want to leave but I had no choice, my mother wouldn't allow me to stay behind alone" Natsume said. Mikan sobbed and turned to face him.

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes"

"How do I know you're telling the truth? These clothes, they're a woman's….your girlfriend?"

"No, it's my step-sister's clothes" Natsume objected.

"Prove it. Prove that you love me."

"Fine" Natsume groaned and then he locked his lips with hers. Mikan's eyes widened but she kissed back and allowed Natsume to carry her to her room.

* * *

Tsubaki packed her bag the next morning so that she could go home. Eri was pacing around the room.

"Uncle Natsume has disappeared!" Eri shrieked.

Tsubaki rolled her eyes and stood up, her bag hanging over her shoulder.

"Well, I better go before my mother gets worried" Tsubaki said. Eri stopped pacing and nodded and said goodbye to her best friend. Tsubaki walked home and opened the door. It was silent. Was her mother still asleep?

* * *

Mikan's eyes fluttered open. She blinked at the position she was in. Her face was buried in someone's naked chest and two strong arms were wrapped around her body. That's when she remembered what happened last night….she had sex with Natsume, for the second time in her life.

"Looks like you're awake" Natsume suddenly said. Mikan looked up and noticed that Natsume was staring down at her.

"Did I wake you up?" Mikan asked. Natsume shook his head.

Natsume rolled over so that Mikan was now underneath him. He was resting on his knees and both his hands were on either side of Mikan's head. The blankets fell off until it just covered Mikan and Natsume's waist and below. Natsume smirked when he noticed that Mikan's nipples were hard.

"Cold?" he asked. Mikan nodded, the air was chilly. Natsume was about to bend down and kiss her when they both heard a thud come from the bedroom door. Natsume and Mikan turned their heads to face the door.

_There stood none other than Tsubaki!_

Tsubaki's eyes were wide in shock and her bag was the thing that caused the thud when Tsubaki dropped it in surprise. But the next thing surprised Natsume the most.

Tears started rolling down Tsubaki's cheeks. Natsume was already wondering what she was doing here and now she was crying? Mikan got up until she was resting her weight on her elbows.

"Tsubaki, I can explain" Mikan began but Tsubaki cut her off.

"Mother, you lied! You promised! You….you traitor!" Tsubaki yelled and then she ran out of the room and then out of the house.

"Tsubaki, wait!" Mikan yelled after her but it was too late. Tsubaki was gone.

* * *

**To be continued...............**

**Next chapter: _"Father"_  
**


	9. Father

**C**rimson **C**amellia

_Father_

Mikan pushed Natsume off of her and got out of bed, grabbing her night gown and putting it on, not bothering to get underwear.

"What was Tsubaki doing here?" Natsume asked out of the blue. Mikan turned to face him.

"How do you know her name?" Mikan asked.

"You called her that, baka and even if you didn't, I would have known since she's my niece's best friend"

Mikan frowned and tried to think of who he was talking about.

"You're Eri's uncle?" Mikan asked, shocked. Natsume nodded.

"You asked what she was doing here, right? Well, Natsume, she lives here."

Natsume frowned again. Why did she live here?

"What relations do you have?"

Mikan was silent for awhile. And then she told him.

* * *

Tsubaki was sitting on the top step of the staircase that led to the garden (when going down) or the veranda and front door (when going up). She has already stopped crying and now she was just sitting here.

The scene she walked into was swimming in her head, over and over again. The scary thought was that it was _Natsume Hyuuga _Mikan slept with. Tsubaki also shuddered at the thought of her mother having sex, it just seems so…..weird?

Tsubaki placed her hands on her lap and stared at them in deep thought. From the corner of her eye she could see that Mikan came and sit down on her right side. Mikan didn't say anything she just sat back and stared at the morning sky.

It was silent.

"Tsubaki" Mikan finally broke the silence. Tsubaki didn't reply.

"I'm sorry" Tsubaki finally said. Mikan frowned.

"Sorry?"

"Yeah, the promise, I became selfish….even though-"Tsubaki began but Mikan cut her off by giving her a hug.

"Right, the promise…" Mikan trailed off at the last part. She remembered it clearly.

_**Begin Flashback**_

_Mikan was sitting on the floor, 5 year old Tsubaki in between her legs. Mikan was doing Tsubaki's hair when Tsubaki suddenly asked a unexpected question._

"_Mommy, what's a boyfriend?" _

"_A what?" Mikan asked._

"_A boyfriend?"_

"_Where the hell did you hear that?"_

"_Baa-chan Yuka said she wished she had one"_

"_Damn, I'm gonna murder your grandmother one day, anyway, a boyfriend is a boy who you like and go out with. Sort of like very good friend."_

"_So then the boys at school who I like are my boyfriends?"_

"_Um, I don't think that's what baa-chan meant with her state of boyfriend, a boyfriend is more like…..um…ah, if your daddy was still here then he would have been my boyfriend!"_

"_Daddy would? Then a boyfriend is a daddy? So the boys in my class can't be boyfriends?"_

"_Of course they can, but they have to fall in love first"_

"_Oh"_

"_Does mommy want a boyfriend?"_

"_No, I have your daddy, even though he might not like me"_

"_So daddy doesn't want you as a boyfriend?"_

"_Girls are girlfriends. I don't know if he wants me as one."_

"_If mommy could have a boyfriend again, would you?"_

"_Nope, I'd rather just stay alone and be with you"_

"_But baa-chan says boyfriends make people happy"_

"_They do, but you make me happy too, say, let's make a pinky promise, I won't get another boyfriend unless it's daddy, which I won't happen and then you promise that you will find the right boyfriend one day, ok?"_

_Mikan held out her pinky to Tsubaki. Tsubaki linked her pinky with Mikan's._

"_Ok, but I still think you should get a boyfriend, your end of the promise isn't fair mommy!"_

"_How do you know all these things? Seriously, you're just like your father, a born genius!" Mikan sighed. Tsubaki blinked in confusion._

_**End of flashback**_

"I said that you should get a boyfriend, but as all the years passed I got selfish and was hoping you wouldn't, for then he will be more important than me." Tsubaki said in between sobs as she cried in Mikan's chest. Mikan chuckled.

"A guy would never replace you, you're on equal ground to me, and besides I haven't broken the promise!" Mikan said.

Tsubaki looked up and stopped crying.

"Huh? Haven't broken the –"Tsubaki began and then her eyes widened.

"Natsume is my father?" Tsubaki nearly yelled. Mikan chuckled again.

"Yep, he sure is" Mikan said and smiled. Tsubaki blinked.

"But how? He has like always lived here in Tokyo, he's a famous singer and I think he might be younger than you!? And you got pregnant with me in high school!" Tsubaki asked.

"He hasn't always lived here, he was born in the same place I was, he's my age, well actually he is two-three months older than me, he's famous now but wasn't a singer back then, he was popular though and we went to the same schools" Mikan answered all Tsubaki's questions.

Tsubaki frowned; she has seen all the school photos so why didn't she ever see him? Or did she just miss him?

"Is he in the school photos?"

"Yep, he's at the back normally since he's tall. He always wore a frown on his face, he was a pervert, and did you know he stole my underwear in Elementary school?"

"Stole your underwear?"

"Yeah, he then started calling me nicknames based on my attitude or underwear"

"How did he know what was on your underwear?"

"He flipped my skirt, what else?"

"He's a pervert"

"I know he is, but he's a handsome pervert, and I love him"

Mikan and Tsubaki burst out laughing.

"You do realize I can hear you, lacey panties?" a male voice growled from the front door. Mikan and Tsubaki turned towards the door.

"Did you go through my underwear cupboard again? God, Natsume you should stop!" Mikan pouted.

"Hey, you had on lacey underwear yesterday, I didn't touch your cupboard" Natsume objected.

"Hm, I wonder if you're telling the truth, Natsume no hentai!" Mikan said and stuck her tongue out.

"She hasn't changed one bit, she's still an immature idiot' Natsume mumbled more to himself but Mikan and Tsubaki heard him.

It was silent for awhile and then two stomachs growled. Mikan sweat dropped.

"Looks like my daughter and boyfriend is hungry! I better make something to eat!" Mikan said and then she stood up.

"Put on some underwear first!" Natsume scolded Mikan as she walked past him.

"Stop peeping!" Mikan yelled back. Tsubaki sweat dropped.

When Mikan was gone Natsume turned to face Tsubaki.

"Your mother is an idiot" he said flatly.

"Yeah, but we both love that idiot" Tsubaki replied.

It was silent for awhile.

"Um, can I ask you something?" Tsubaki asked. Natsume nodded.

"Can I call you dad?" Tsubaki asked. Natsume's eyes widened.

"Hn" was all Natsume replied with. Tsubaki sweat dropped again, he's not helping here!

"Oh yeah, Tsubaki, "Hn" and "Hm" in Natsume's dictionary normally means "yes!" or "whatever!" depending on the tone!" Mikan yelled from the kitchen. That answered Tsubaki's question.

Tsubaki suddenly shivered when a breeze came through. She had on just a sweater with a pair of jeans so it was cool but her father had it worse, he only had on a pair of boxers. She sighed when he didn't do anything. She walked up to him, forced him to turn around and started pushing him from behind.

"Tsubaki, what are you doing?" Natsume asked.

"You're gonna freeze to death, dad, so move!"

Natsume blinked, he hasn't even realized that it was cold since he was too overwhelmed with happiness because Tsubaki called him "dad". Natsume noticed that Tsubaki looked just like Mikan but with his Crimson eyes and dark hair. She was Mikan's daughter, alright, their personalities matched (but Tsubaki did have traits from her dad) but she was Natsume's as well.

And for the first time since learning that Tsubaki was his daughter, and that he got Mikan pregnant before he left, he was actually happy that she was his daughter.

* * *

The streets of Tokyo were extremely busy. In one isolated café sat a 35 year old woman, drinking a coffee and smoking her cigarette. She hasn't been in Japan for over 10 years and being back was not as great as she thought.

"Sorry, I'm late" a male voice said in between huffs and puffs. The woman glanced at him, smiled a fake smile and gestured for him to sit down.

"Lovely too see you again, Daisuke, you've grown old, eh?" the woman said as she laughed. Daisuke pulled a face.

"Shut up, Karen, you're one to talk, you are only one year older than me!" Daisuke said annoyed. Karen chuckled.

"We have all grown old"

"Why did you suddenly come back to Japan?" Daisuke asked.

"It wasn't sudden, I have been considering coming for years now" Karen replied.

"You could have come sooner; you missed all the days of Eri growing up!" Daisuke said with a cheesy grin. Karen frowned.

"Eri? Who the hell is that?" Karen asked. Daisuke's smile dropped and was replaced by a confused frown.

"Didn't Miroku tell you? Eriko is Miroku and Satoshi's daughter!" Daisuke said. Karen dropped her mug and cigarette at the same time. A waitress immediately came to clean up the mess.

"Miroku was pregnant?" Karen asked, her tone was now that of anger.

"Yeah, I was certain she told you! How weird.."

Karen got out another cigarette and lit it. She was now even more pissed off than before.

"Any other outrages news you want to dump on me?" Karen asked.

"Not really, except that my step-sister is also expecting a baby, and Yuuki and I are planning to have kids."

"Hm" was all Karen said in reply.

"Ne, Karen, why did you leave?" Daisuke finally asked.

"I had to get away from everything and everyone, especially that hideous sister of yours!" Karen replied. Daisuke was taken aback.

"Don't talk about my sister that way! The two of you were best friends once!" Daisuke yelled back. Karen snorted.

"Yes, until she killed my little brother"

"Miroku did not kill him! You should let go of the past, Karen, just like Miroku did!"

"How, Dai? How do you expect me to just go and forget? He was my only family! I took care of us instead of those terrible parents who abandoned us both! How would you feel if your father betrayed you and then Miroku dies?"

"It's true that I don't understand your feelings, but Karen, Miroku did nothing wrong, it was an accident…"

"Stop standing up for your sister, she's old enough to defend herself!"

"Yeah, but, Karen, let it go" Daisuke began, "for Satoshi's sake."

* * *

**To be continued......**

**Next chapter: _"Karen"_  
**


	10. Karen

**C**rimson **C**amellia

_Karen_

"_Ne, Karen-onee-sama?" a cute young boy's voice broke the silence in the bedroom the two siblings shared in their new home._

"_Hn?" Karen replied, turning on her side to face her little brother. His blonde hair was messier than usual and his blue eyes were shining like a gem stone._

"_Will our new mommy and daddy take us to the amusement park?" Satoshi asked, excitedly. Karen chuckled, her brother had a thing for amusement parks._

"_I'm not sure, we'll have to ask" Karen answered his question._

"_Karen-onee-sama, our new mommy and daddy are really old" _

_Karen chuckled again, true, their foster parents were most likely 15 to 20 years older than their parents. Their new mother can't have children of her own, she always got miscarriages. So when Shiro Higurashi found Karen nearly dying on the streets since she was looking for food to feed her brother and herself he asked his friends, their new parents if they could take care of the two young children._

_The woman's name whose name is Rena was overjoyed. She has always wanted children and now she had the chance. Shiro Higurashi offered to pay all the money needed to adopt._

"_Go to sleep, Satoshi, tomorrow we're going to school for the first time" Karen ordered her brother. He nodded and yawned and then fell asleep.

* * *

_

"_Karen, since it is weekend, Shiro-san asked if we wanted to visit them for lunch? You want to go?" Rena asked when the family was having breakfast. _

"_Um, sure, should I take some books for Satoshi and me so that we have something to do?" Karen asked. Rena chuckled._

"_No sweetie, Shiro-san has children ya know, the boy is Satoshi's age and the girl is a bit younger but they are both very nice kids, especially the girl, when she heard you were abandoned by your parents she was very upset, she tends to feel sad when other feel sad."_

_Satoshi's eyes lit up when he heard he will make friends. He was that type of boy, kind, caring and very compassionate, Karen hoped he would always be like that.

* * *

_

"_Karen, Satoshi, this is Daisuke and Miroku" Shiro said as he gestured to his kids. Daisuke was 6 years old, just like Satoshi. He had messy raven hair which stood in all directions and his eyes were also blue. He had smug smile on his face._

_Miroku on the other hand looked so cute and innocent. She had the same raven hair as Daisuke and dashing blue eyes. She had the same face and eye shape as her mother though. Miroku was merely three years old and she holding her big brother's hand, she wasn't smiling she just stood there and stared at the two strangers._

"_Yo!" Daisuke greeted them and he grinned. Karen blushed and looked away, Satoshi who was holding her hand frowned at his sister's response._

_Miroku kept quiet, she didn't say a word, she just stood there, staring at them like they were aliens. _

"_Say hello, Miroku!" Shiro scolded his daughter. She looked up at him and blinked then looked back at the "aliens"._

"_Hello" Miroku said flatly. She didn't smile or put in any emotion. This time Satoshi blushed and looked away. Karen noticed her brother's reaction and smiled inwardly at herself._

"_I'll leave you guys to have some fun" Shiro said and he walked off with the other adults. The children kept standing the way they were, not moving. The only movement they made was breathing._

"_Well" Daisuke broke the silence as he scratched the back of his head, sheepishly, "how about we play on the Play station or something?"_

"_Ok" was all Karen replied with.

* * *

_

"_Ha! I beat you, Higurashi!" Karen said as she stuck her tongue at Daisuke who was sighing in defeat. They have been playing on the Play Station for two hours now and Karen was beating Daisuke by far. But they were so busy with their playing that Miroku and Satoshi got no chance to play as well._

"_They're aliens" Miroku said as she sighed. Satoshi frowned at the three year old girl's sudden saying but he shrugged it off when she didn't say anything else. Miroku was sitting and watching everything her brother was doing._

"_Can I ask you a question?" Karen as she and Daisuke started a new game. _

"_Spill" Daisuke said as he pressed the buttons on the controller to get his car moving._

"_Why id your sister obsessed with aliens? When I went to her room earlier she had alien plushies and even posters!" Karen asked. Daisuke burst out laughing._

"_She says they will come to kidnap her if she doesn't like them, I think she made up her own religion or something, it's scary"_

"_Your sister is weird"_

"_I know, but she's clever too, I think her IQ is too high"_

"_I think your IQ is too high"_

"_Yeah, whatever, what you won again?"_

"_I'm a pro at this game after all"_

"_Ok, Queen of Cars"

* * *

_

_Karen felt someone nudge her to wake her up. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes._

"_What?" the tired ten year old Karen asked annoyed._

"_Karen-onee-san, Momma is crying!" a nine year old Satoshi exclaimed in a panicked tone. Karen's eyes shot wide open and she got out of bed and followed her little brother to the kitchen/dining room._

_Rena was sitting at the table, tears flowing down her cheeks as her hand gripped on the phone._

"_Mom?" Karen asked. Rena looked up and smiled a fake smile to her two children. Their father was also sitting at the table. He held a sad expression on his face._

_(Remember, Karen and Satoshi was adopted, their real parents is unknown)_

"_What happened? Was someone on the phone?" Karen asked. Rena nodded._

"_It was Shiro" Rena began and she stopped to blow her nose, "Yukari was found dead in her sleep."_

_Karen's eyes widened, Miroku and Daisuke's mother was dead? But how and why?_

"_Dead?" Karen asked. Rena nodded again. Karen suddenly felt extremely sad, not only did her two best friends lose their mother but her mother lost her best friend. _

"_Why did Yukari die?" Satoshi asked. In the past three years he has changed a lot, he was more mature and sophisticated and lot less cute and happy go lucky, thanks to always hanging out with alien lover Miroku._

"_I don't know, Shiro couldn't explain it all to me since Miroku is in a state of shock, they're taking her to the hospital." Rena replied._

"_Can we go visit them?" Karen asked. Rena nodded again.

* * *

_

"_I still don't understand why your wife had to go and die, I haven't even met her yet!" Yuka pouted as she and Shiro stood in the waiting area of the hospital. When the news of Yukari's death reached Yuka's ears all the way in her hometown she jumped in the car and drove to Tokyo all the way._

_Shiro smiled a weak smile. He then felt a hand placed on his shoulder and he turned around to see who it was._

"_We're here for ya, you know" Kaoru Hyuuga said. Shiro nodded._

"_Yeah, I called Kaoru to tell her what happened and she went bazookas! She dragged Hyuuga and their kids all the way to my house and then dragged me along with Mikan into her car and drove us all the way here!" Yuka said as she laughed. Mr. Hyuuga and Kaoru laughed as well. (Sorry, I don't know Natsume's father's name only his mother…sadly.)_

"_You guys didn't have to come all the way to Tokyo, I mean, you have your own families to worry about" Shiro said. Yuka shook her head in disagreement._

"_We're ya best buds, dude, of course we would come here! And besides, Mikan and Natsume looks so cute sleeping together in the car, I wish I had my camera!" Yuka explained as she laughed evilly. Shiro and Mr. Hyuuga sweat dropped when Kaoru started laughing with Yuka and the two women went crazy._

"_Mr. Higurashi, your daughter has awoken, she will fine so just needs some time, I think it's best if you give her love and attention while she's like this since her mother is no longer here to do that…." The doctor explained when he came out of Miroku's room. Shiro nodded._

"_Let's go then! I want to get a stupid camera to take a photo of the two kids sleeping! It is seriously cute!" Yuka exclaimed as she raised her arm in the air in excitement. _

"_Yeah yeah, we'll do that Yuka, but what do you mean that they are so cute?" Shiro asked._

"_It is! Mikan's head is resting on Natsume's shoulder and his head is on top of her head! It's soooo cute! Now only Aoi has to join in and then it will be triple as cute!" Yuka and Kaoru said in unison._

"_I think you two have cute disorder problems" Shiro said. Yuka Kaoru frowned and then pouted.

* * *

_

"I'm home" Daisuke called when he entered his house, Karen following behind him.

"Welcome home!" Yuuki called as she walked into the room and hugged her husband. Yuuki then spotted Karen.

"Karen? You're back from Germany?" Yuuki asked, shocked. Karen smiled weakly.

"Not forever, just a small holiday, I don't want to leave my husband alone forever." Karen said as she laughed. Yuuki frowned.

"You got married?" Yuuki asked.

"Sure did, he's a German business man." Karen said as she and Yuuki walked into the living room and sat down. Daisuke sighed, those two still got along way too well.

"It's good to have you back, are you going to visit Miroku?" Yuuki asked. Karen's smile faded and she sighed.

"I don't want to, but she's the mother of my only blood relative I have left, so I guess I would have to face her at some point." Karen said. Yuuki nodded.

"Yes, well, Eri is very cute! I think you will love her!" Yuuki said and smiled. Karen didn't smile back; she still blamed Miroku for what happened.

* * *

Miroku stood in the doorway of the front door, she just opened the door when there was a knock. She stood still, her eyes wide.

"Um, Miroku, can we come in already?" Natsume asked annoyed as he wrapped an arm around the woman's waist. The woman smiled at Miroku, whoever this woman was, she looked awfully familiar. Then Miroku spotted Tsubaki standing behind the couple.

"Huh, yeah, come in" Miroku finally said when she snapped out of her daze. She stood out of the way to allow them to come in.

"Tsubaki!" Eri yelled and attacked her best friend, "you were like 10 minutes ago! Why are you back?"

"Oh, well, we came to visit!" Tsubaki said as she giggled. Eri frowned and then spotted Mikan.

"Auntie Mikan!" Eri said and smiled. Mikan returned the smile.

"You know her, Eri?" Miroku asked when she closed the front door.

"Yep, it's Tsubaki's mother!" Eri said with a grin. Miroku's eyes widened.

"Oh, since when do you date Tsubaki's mother, Natsume?" Miroku asked as she raised an eyebrow at her step-brother.

"Since…." Natsume began but he stopped and thought for awhile. Miroku sighed and led everyone to the living room where Mikan sat down next to Natsume while the two girls disappeared to Eri's room and Miroku sat down across from the couple.

"Where's my manners? My name is Miroku Higurashi, nice to meet you!" Miroku said and held out her hand. Mikan took it to shake it.

"Mikan Sakura" Mikan replied. Miroku smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Mikan" Miroku said. Aoi decided to rush into the room at that moment.

"I can't find any pickled radishes in here!" Aoi shrieked in panic. Miroku and Natsume raised an eyebrow while Mikan chuckled.

Aoi spotted Mikan and her eyes widened.

"Mi-chan?" Aoi asked. Mikan nodded.

"You know her, Aoi?" Miroku asked, confused.

"Yeah, her mother was very close with mine, we grew up together" Aoi said with a large smile.

"O ho, so this is yer girlfriend who ya missed, Natsume?" Miroku asked in a sarcastic tone. Natsume's eye twitched.

"Maybe" Natsume said.

"Ho ho, you sure you want to date her? She has a kid ya know?" Miroku asked. Natsume was silent.

"Yeah, Tsubaki is after all my daughter" Natsume said as he nodded his head. Miroku and Aoi stood/sat there, dumbstruck.

"What?" Natsume asked annoyed.

"Hells bells, Natsume, when did you get her pregnant? When you were in high school?" Miroku asked. Natsume blushed and nodded. Miroku's eyes widened and then she sighed and sat back.

"Kaoru was right after all" Miroku mumbled.

"My mother?" Natsume asked.

"Yep, when she first met Tsu-chan, she told me she has a feeling that she's your kid since her eyes and hair is like yours, and your hair and eyes come from yer mother." Miroku answered.

"Hn" Natsume said.

"That means Tsubaki is my niece! She's so cute!" Aoi said as she started dancing around but she stopped when she remembered something.

"Oh yeah, the pickled radishes!" Aoi exclaimed.

"Aoi, you're pregnant, right?" Mikan asked. Aoi nodded. It was a bit obvious since her stomach had a small bulge.

"You're craving pickled radishes….that's interesting, better than what I craved!" Mikan said and then chuckled.

"What did you crave?" Natsume asked, curious since he was never there to experience all of those things.

"Peanut butter sandwiched with tomato sauce!" Mikan said with a grin. Natsume, Aoi and Miroku instantly fell sick. What a weird combination. Natsume sighed, Mikan was till an idiot.

"Well, at least Aoi is craving something normal! I craved pickles on toast, which Kaoru thought was a bit weird….haha, but peanut butter and tomatoes are pretty crazy too!" Miroku said and she and Mikan both burst out laughing.

Natsume frowned, what was with women and their weird tastes?

* * *

"Ne, Karen?" Yuuki asked when the two women were sitting in the garden, sipping tea.

"Hn?"

"Do you want to meet Eri?"

"Yeah"

"I can call Miroku and ask if we can come over?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Don't tell Miroku I'm back, she'll be upset"

"But, how else will we arrange it?"

"We can just go, Daisuke does sort of live there too you know. I'll ask him to make sure Miroku isn't home when we are there, I don't want to face her yet."

"Oh, ok" Yuuki said, sighing. When will Karen ever realize that Satoshi's death was an accident?

* * *

**To be continued......**

**Next chapter: _"Eriko"_**


	11. Eriko

_Sorry that I didn't update the next day again! xD But I was sick with a cold last week so I missed two days of school. And missing two days of school in my year level is like missing two weeks of like when you're in grade 6! O__O_

_Also, thanks so muuuch for your reviews again! =D Keep them rolling in!_

_On my profile I have a new poll on which story I should write next. I would really appreciate it if you could vote since when this story ends (in about 5 more chapters) I don't know what to write!_

_I also posted profile thingies on my profile of my OC's, you might find something interesting there about your fave OC from this story if you go read it! (like their birthday and star sign! __)_

_I dedicate this chapter to Hitomi-chan (.angel) because she's an awesome friend, her story is awesome and she has been leaving such sweet reviews! Thanks a bunch Hitomi-chan! Reira wuvs you!

* * *

_

**C**rimson **C**amellia

_Eriko_

_Please read the notes I wrote above since once again, I need your opinion! _

"_You have come this far?" a female voice asked the warrior standing in front of her. The man had short hair red hair which was standing in all directions. On his forehead sat a protector with the kanji for "strength" on it._

_He held his sword in his hand, ready for battle._

_The woman was a warrior herself. She had long dark hair that was blowing in all directions in the wild wind. Her eyes were a yellow like color and she too held unto her sword. Her very revealing skirt was doing the same motion as her hair, but she ignored it._

"_I have" the man replied._

_The woman smirked and unsheathed her sword slowly._

"_You do realize that I won't go easy on you" the woman said._

"_I know"_

"_And you might die"_

"_I know"_

"_You're a foolish man, Iwasaki. For fighting this battle just because your sister died in the war. But the spirit of Saeko will never betray me."_

"_Let's just get this fight over with, Eiko, daughter of the former king who was dethroned since he broke the law."_

"_Don't mention pathetic things from the past, boy"_

"_You're a sucker, ya know that?"

* * *

_

"_Gah! Daisuke did you have to go and say that? Geez, you're Iwasaki a handsome and powerful warrior in this game! Not someone who always talk cheesy!" a 13 year old Karen shrieked in the middle of the game they were playing on the play station._

"_What about you? 'don't mention pathetic things from the past, boy?' what the hell was that supposed to be?" Daisuke yelled back._

"_Don't the two of them ever shut up?" a nine year old Miroku asked as she looked up from her book (which she was reading peacefully until now). _

_Satoshi (who was asleep until his sister went yelling the house down) shrugged and then made himself comfortable again so that he can sleep._

"_That does it! I don't want to play anymore!" Karen said as she stood up, fed up since the game didn't go her way._

"_You're the one who brought the game here in the first place!" Daisuke yelled back. Miroku sighed._

"_I have a headache" Miroku mumbled and then she left the room._

"_I hate you, Daisuke!" Karen yelled and then she stomped out of the room. Daisuke's jaw dropped and then he turned to face his best friend, Satoshi._

"_She'll be back" Satoshi said and then he went back to sleep.

* * *

_

_At dinner, the Higurashi family along with the Takahashi family were sitting around the table at the Higurashi mansion. (Karen's adoptive family is the Takahashi family)._

"_How was your day, kids?" Shiro asked the four children who has become the bestest of friends over the years (except for Miroku, she tends to keep to herself). _

"_Daisuke was unfair! He spoiled the game!" Karen complained. Rena chuckled at her daughter._

"_What did he do this time? Cause your car to crash? Or was it another game you played?" Rena asked._

"_We played a warrior game, and instead of playing the handsome hero who was supposed to be dashing and defeat me, the Queen of the Sword and then we fall in love was acting more like himself than a hero!" Karen complained. The three adults laughed again._

"_That sounds like an interesting game; did you play, Satoshi, Miroku?" Shiro asked._

"_Hell no" they both replied at once. Shiro frowned. Ever since Satoshi started hanging out with Miroku more (since Karen and Daisuke always hung out when the came over) he has been rather colder than usual. Perhaps Miroku's personality was rubbing off on him? After all, she also became colder after her mother died._

"_Why not?" Rena asked._

"_It stinks" the two children said together again. This time they glared at each other for speaking at the same time._

"_Oh you two, I seriously think you should hang out with Daisuke and Karen more!" Rena said as she sighed._

"_I hang out with Daisuke more than I hang out with emo Miroku here!" Satoshi objected as he pointed at Miroku. She held up her nose in disgust._

"_I am not emo! What the hell is emo anyway?" Miroku asked as she slapped Satoshi's hand away._

"_How am I supposed to know?" Satoshi asked, annoyed. Karen watched the two bicker on. _

"_By the way, Karen, how's your eighth year in school going?" Shiro asked. Karen looked up._

"_Oh, it's a bit harder than last year, but at least I am used to Middle school now." Karen replied. Shiro nodded._

"_And you Satoshi?" Shiro asked. Satoshi stopped fighting with Miroku and turned to face Shiro._

"_Middle school feels weird, but it sure is more fun without little Miss Emo there!" Satoshi grinned which earned him a hard slap on the cheek from Miroku. The table was silent._

"_You know what, Takahashi? Piss off! That's right, go piss somewhere else! I hate you! Just go away!" Miroku yelled and then she stormed out of the room. Daisuke's eyes widened._

"_Where the hell did she learn that language?" Daisuke asked suddenly. Karen glared at him and then it clicked. She learnt it from him…_

_While Karen was yelling at Daisuke for being an idiot, Satoshi was sitting at staring at the door where Miroku stormed out of. His hand resting on his cheek where she slapped him. Now he regretted what he has done.

* * *

_

_After that, Miroku ignored Satoshi whenever he came over. And it carried on like that for years._

_Satoshi and his best friend were sitting at their desks which were next to each other. They were now freshman in high school, more mature and hotter than ever. The fan club that formed out of probably the whole school's population of girls was surrounding their desks, drooling and screaming._

_All the girls except for Miroku Higurashi who was still in Middle School so she wasn't even there. And she was till ignoring Satoshi for some unknown reason._

_Daisuke was getting annoyed at the fan girls who wouldn't go away. Suddenly the classroom door opened and in walked the most popular girl in school, Karen Takahashi, "darling" older sister of Satoshi. Daisuke's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw how short Karen's skirt was, showing off her sexy legs. He has always had a crush on her, but it wasn't love._

"_Hey, little brother, idiot" Karen greeted. Satoshi flashed his sister that seductive smile of his (which made all the fan girls faint if I might add) while Daisuke just nodded his head. Karen has been calling Daisuke idiot a lot lately._

_Karen was now in her second year of high school, her honey blond hair which used to hang just beneath her shoulder was now hanging far down her back. Her green eyes which sometimes shimmered blue appeared to be a turquoise color that day. _

"_How's first day of Hell, oops I mean High school?" Karen asked. Daisuke didn't reply but Satoshi replied saying it was great and smiled that smile of his again and the fan girls fainted once again._

_Karen grinned. _

"_Ya know, there's this girl I want you guys to meet, she's the same age as you but in a different class" Karen began but Daisuke cut her short._

"_Another fan girl? Oh please no!" Daisuke complained. Karen glared at him._

"_She's not a fan girl! Geez!" Karen said._

"_Um, Karen-sempai?" a female voice asked from the doorway. Satoshi and Daisuke turned to see who it was._

_It was a girl, probably 15 years old. She had long red hair and blue eyes which looked a lot like Miroku's. _

"_Oh, Yuuki, perfect timing, I want you to meet my brother!" Karen said. The girl nodded shyly and came to stand next to Karen. _

"_Satoshi, Idiot this is Yuuki-chan! The girl I was talking about! She is awesome at cooking!" Karen introduced the girl, "Yuuki, this is my brother Satoshi and the idiot."_

_Yuuki bowed her head. Daisuke glared at Karen for calling him an idiot. Satoshi just smiled. Yuuki looked up and her eyes met Daisuke's. And Daisuke felt something he never felt before._

_He was in love.

* * *

_

_Daisuke and Satoshi were standing outside the gates of the Middle school they used to attend. Miroku was now in her first year there and Daisuke wanted to pick up his sister after school to talk to her about this feeling he had for Yuuki. Since she was a girl she would know what to do, even if she is 12 years old._

_Miroku was popular at school too. Boys went gaga over her and the girls all referred to her as "cool and spicy" since she was so cold hearted. Miroku was walking towards the school gates with some of her female friends (well more like her fans than friends) when she spotted her brother and the pest standing there. (Miroku calls Satoshi the pest.)_

_Her fans stopped and started screaming and drooling when they say Daisuke and Satoshi. Miroku sighed and started walking over to them, her fans following after her. _

_Soon, all the girls in the area were drooling over the two hot high school boys._

"_What are you doing here?" Miroku asked annoyed. Satoshi grinned._

"_Kyaa, Higurashi-san you know these guys?" one girl shrieked._

"_Introduce us! Is one of them your boyfriend?" another shrieked. Miroku glared daggers at the girls who all immediately shut up._

_The three left the school area (girls still screaming) and walked home in silence._

"_So, how was your first day of Middle School?" Satoshi asked. Miroku didn't reply. She was still ignoring him._

"_Come on, Miroku, did you meet any cute guys?" Satoshi asked while Daisuke burst out laughing._

_Miroku stopped walking; her eyes were hidden behind her bangs. Daisuke and Satoshi also stopped walking._

"_Come on, I was joking, you're only a kid so of course you don't care about guys!" Satoshi said when he sensed her evil aura._

"_I'm not a kid! I am turning 13 this year! A teenager! You go away! I hate you, you pest!" Miroku yelled and then she ran off. _

"_You did it again" Daisuke said as she sighed._

"_Your sister is seriously hardcore, I think she has mental problems. She is still a kid. Hey, does she still worship aliens?" Satoshi asked as they started walking again._

"_Nope, she worships chickens instead." Daisuke said. Satoshi raised an eyebrow._

"_Chickens?"_

"_Yep, she says they will peck at your face when you steal their eggs or 'chicken abortion' as she calls it. So she doesn't touch eggs at all. But she still eats chicken. So I asked her why eat the chicken itself and not the egg? You know what she said in return?" _

"_What?"_

"_The chicken is dead so he can't peck her face!"

* * *

_

Karen awoke early that morning feeling extremely home sick. She missed her caring husband. She got out of bed and decided to take a cold shower and then go for a walk. She'll ask Daisuke if she can use the internet tonight to email her husband to ask him how he was doing.

Karen snuck out of the house, since Yuuki and Daisuke was still fast asleep and she decided to walk around the neighborhood and then go to town by bus and maybe do some shopping. It's been ages since she's been in Japan and she missed all the foods and things.

When Karen got on the bus there was only one seat open next to a woman who looked in her young thirties maybe late twenties. Her auburn hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and she had large chocolate brown eyes. Karen sat down, the woman reminded her a bit of Yukari, Miroku's mother. She had that same gentleness and kind and innocent face. Miroku used to look like that too when she was a kid. But Karen noticed that Satoshi's sick mind (more like perverted) has made Miroku perverted too.

When the bus stopped in the centre of town, Karen got off the bus and looked around. Tokyo felt almost exactly the same as 12 years ago. It was still busy and crowded; the large buildings were all still there. Oh, how she missed this wonderful city!

Karen noticed the woman who sat next to her get off with two children. The children looked nothing alike. The one had long raven hair that had slight curls in them and her eyes were a bright crimson color. The other one had blonde hair that had waves in them and her eyes were a shocking blue.

Karen's eyes widened. The blonde was the spitting image of her little brother, Satoshi!

_That's when it hit her. _That was her niece, none other than Eriko Higurashi herself.

Karen watched them in awe. Eri had a huge smile on her face, the same goofy smile her father had when he had as a kid. She was walking swiftly, almost like she was dancing. Eri took hold of the other girl's, who seemed more mature and shy hand and started pulling her as she ran down the streets. The woman called after them and then sighed when they were half gone.

Karen's heart throbbed, she missed her brother. _She missed him so much._ She could still remember the pain of when the EKG (heart) monitor stopped beeping and just became one line which indicated that Satoshi was dead.

She remembers how Miroku fell on her knees, in tears and cried her heart out with her head resting on Satoshi's dead body. Karen remembered the pained look the doctor had on his face as he watched the young pregnant woman cry.

Karen remembered when Miroku was pushed out of the room -since she didn't want to leave Satoshi's dead body- by the nurses. Karen decided to confront her. But Miroku was gone before Karen could even say hello.

Karen watched the woman and the two children disappear. She turned on her heels. She had to go somewhere. And she had to go there, now.

* * *

Miroku was sitting on one of the recliner chairs in the backyard of their house at the pool. She had on a pair of shorts and a top, since the sun was perfect today so tanning was not a bad idea. (I forgot that they have a pool! xD)

She was looking at old school albums she forgot about after she tossed them deep inside her cupboard after Satoshi's death, since there were too many memories in them about him, about when they were together.

Miroku discovered them last night when she suddenly got this feeling that something bad was going to happen so she searched for her lucky socks (a gift she got from her grandmother) in the same cupboard.

Miroku turned to one page of her class when she was 15 years old. A smile formed on her lips. It was her first year of high school, she was still popular than ever, and most people knew her then as Daisuke's cool younger sister. Even the teacher's thought she was like him in many ways.

She on the other hand didn't really think so.

Her first year of high school, the same year she and Satoshi confessed their love for each other and started going out. The same year Miroku lost her virginity.

Miroku thought that looking at these photos won't bother her anymore. But they did since the tears were already flowing down her cheeks.

Miroku cried in the backyard all alone. She has always cried alone. But little did she know that someone with crimson eyes was watching her.

* * *

"Hello, Satoshi, it's been awhile" Karen said as she bent down in front of Satoshi's grave. It hasn't changed much since the funeral except it now had a rune stone with his name on it.

_Satoshi Takahashi_

_Died aged 22._

_Beloved brother, lover, father and friend._

Of course, Karen didn't get a reply from the grave but she knew he was probably doing great in Heaven with all the Angels.

Karen suddenly noticed that there was a fresh bouquet of flowers placed on Satoshi's grave. Karen noticed that they were Camellias.

_Miroku's favorite._

Her eyes widened. Miroku still visited this place often? Even though it was so painful? It wasn't even his death anniversary! Karen's corners of her mouth forced to twitch upwards but she forced herself not to smile. Miroku killed her brother, she can't smile!

"I'm happy, you know, Satoshi" Karen began, "I have a loving husband in Germany, I can't have kids but he said we can adopt. And I am happy, you know. I don't know if Miroku is doing well, I haven't talked to her in 12 years. I'm still mad at her."

Karen sighed. Her head suddenly shot up when she heard a twig snap behind her. She turned around and came face to face with Eriko. Her blue eyes were shimmering in the sun and her blonde hair seemed lighter. Eriko was holding a bouquet of roses in her hand.

"Hello, are you a friend of daddy who came to visit?" Eriko asked as she bent down and placed the flowers on Satoshi's grave. She placed her hands together as if she was going to pray, which she was.

Karen watched her niece. She looked just like Satoshi, but Karen could see Miroku in her too, especially that devilish glint in her eyes. Karen hoped that Eriko didn't worship aliens or chickens. If she did, hell would freeze over.

Eriko opened her eyes and stood up. Karen noticed that the woman and girl from before were there too. Karen could now see that the girl and woman were probably mother and daughter since their facial structures was so much alike.

"So this is where your dad is buried?" the girl asked Eriko. Eriko nodded.

"Actually, only his ashes are buried here, he was burned first." Eriko corrected.

"I'm sorry that he died, Eri" the woman said. Eri shrugged. The woman then also placed her hands together to say a prayer. The girl watched her mother and then the woman tapped her on the shoulder. The girl sighed and prayed with her mother.

When they were done the woman smiled.

"So, you two hungry?" the woman asked. The girls nodded but before they left Eri turned to face the woman again.

"It was nice meeting you, auntie! Even though I have no idea who you are! If you're a friend of daddy you should visit mommy! She can tell you some awesome stories about him!" Eri said and then she ran off to catch up with the other two. Karen watched them leave again.

Perhaps, Karen should go visit Miroku. _It might do her good.

* * *

_

**To be continued.....**

**Next chapter: _"Forgive"_  
**


	12. Forgive

_I dedicate this chapter to **The Solitude of Sayuri**! Thankies so much fro your reviews and I love your story! ;)

* * *

_

**C**rimson **C**amellia

_Forgive_

"_No, not like that, idiot!" a 19 year old Karen scolded Daisuke as she took hold of the long streamer made specially for the entrance ceremony of the new school year. Even though they were both no longer in school they volunteered to help._

"_Can't hang up a streamer?" Satoshi asked as he held back a laugh as he came in with a box with more decorations. Daisuke glared at him._

"_Oh, hello brother, happy 19__th__ birthday!" Karen squealed while Satoshi flashed her that seductive smile of his._

"_What? It's your birthday?" Daisuke asked as he scratched his head. Karen glared at him and then hit him on the head._

"_It's April the 3__rd__ you dope! Of course, it's his birthday!" Karen yelled. Daisuke laughed nervously, how could he forget his best friend's birthday?_

"_And you birthday is next month, then you turn 20!" Satoshi said, a little too excited that his sister was turning 20 years old in one month._

"_Hn, say Daisuke, Miroku turned 16 the other day, right?" Karen asked. Miroku's birthday was two days before the end of the school year and now it was about 2 weeks later, and the new school year was about to begin. (This is the Japanese school system if you were wondering; they have like 2 months holiday in summer.)_

"_Yeah, she seemed pissed off on her birthday though." Daisuke said as he nodded._

"_Hey, Daisuke, when's your birthday?" Karen asked. She has known him since he was a kid and he never told her his birthday for some odd reason._

"_16 October" Daisuke replied. (Lolz, his birthday is with me! xD)_

"_Whoa, you're a Libra! I hear Libras have a hard time making up their minds…." Karen said._

"_Yeah, it's true, in shops I have to options of chocolate and I can only have one, and I can't decide!" Daisuke complained. Satoshi and Karen sweat dropped. (It's true, I have a hard time choosing things, same for my dad who's a Libra as well! xD My dad's birthday is with Naruto…on the tenth….lolz.)_

"_Do you think Miroku will like High school?" Karen suddenly changed the subject._

"_Who knows what that little shrimp will think!?" Satoshi said as he laughed and walked off to do another part of the room. Karen frowned. He normally would call her emo, so why shrimp all of a sudden?_

_Daisuke scratched his head in confusion while Karen smiled._

"_Doesn't he call her emo?" Daisuke asked. Karen glared at him and then smiled again._

"_Yeah, but maybe he likes shrimp better?' Karen asked._

"_Why does he call her names, anyway?"_

"_Maybe he likes her" _

"_Your brother, like my sister? No way in hell. Miroku might be good looking but inside she's the devil. She nearly burned my hair this morning!"_

"_Burned your hair? Wow, she's getting more violent than me!"_

_Daisuke rolled his eyes and walked off._

"_Hey! You're not done here yet!" Karen yelled after him. Daisuke cursed under his breath and started to run away.

* * *

_

_I'm Falling Down Into My Shadow  
Holding my breath  
I'm waiting on a Deadly Night_

_Don't Scary, because the pumpkin coach  
That the witch drew  
Can be seen in your eyes_

_See You In Your Dreams  
Yeah Baby, even if it's a scary dream_

_Fairy Blue  
For your sake, I smashed the stars  
And decorated the  
Black Paper Moon  
If you'd believe in me!  
When You're Lost "Here"  
I am… "Forever" With Your Soul_

_If I look up, like the shining moon_

_Letters emerge on the card  
That dropped the sweet, crimson jam_

_(extract from Paper Moon by Tommy Heavenly6)_

_Daisuke's jaw nearly dropped as he watched his sister practice her singing on stage after school. He never knew that Miroku could actually sing! _

"_This is where you were?" Karen asked as she walked in, Satoshi behind her. It was the third day since they new school year and Daisuke decided to come and pick up his sister after school, but she was too busy singing._

"_Wow, Miroku can sing? Since when?" Karen asked. Daisuke shrugged. Satoshi didn't say anything, he just watched Miroku sing. Karen noticed this and smiled, leaving Daisuke looking absolutely confused and clueless. Well, he was as dense as a rock._

_Miroku stopped singing and said good bye to band members and some other fans that were watching. Then she walked off the stage, grabbed her bag and water bottle and headed for the door, but stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted three familiar faces._

"_What do you want?" Miroku asked, annoyed and she walked past the three and out the door. The three turned around and followed after her._

"_Came to pick you up, of course!" Daisuke sang in a monotone. Miroku glared at him and stopped walking._

"_I'm not a kid, stop treating me like one!" Miroku hissed. _

"_I'm not treating my sexy sister like a child!" Daisuke said as he laughed. Miroku's glare just got worse._

"_Aw, come on, shrimp, we're not treating you like a kid!" Satoshi said with a grin. Karen nodded as she agreed with her brother. Miroku dropped her bottle and her eyes were hidden behind her bangs. Daisuke stopped dancing around._

"_What's wrong?" Daisuke asked, concerned. He and Satoshi exchanged glances and then they stepped closer so that they could cheer her up. Daisuke reached out to wrap his arm around his sister but she slapped his hand away._

"_Hey, don't hit your brother, emo shrimp!" Satoshi scolded, obviously scolding her jokingly. Miroku looked up, she was biting her lip and tears were threatening to flow down her cheeks. Satoshi, Karen and Daisuke realized this._

"_Stop treating me as a kid, all three of you! I hate you all! No scratch that, I HATE EVERYTHING!" Miroku yelled as she slapped Satoshi through the face (again….sigh) and stormed off. _

_The three adults stood there, stunned. Satoshi touched his cheek, she slapped him so hard it felt like his cheek was dead._

"_What did we ever do to her?" Daisuke asked._

"_We hurt her feelings, idiot" Karen said as she sighed at Daisuke's stupidity._

"_I'm sorry guys, I dragged you into something bad…." Satoshi suddenly apologized. Karen and Daisuke frowned._

"_What do you mean?" Karen asked._

"_The other day, I decided to ask Miroku why she hates me…and I angered her again but instead of swearing at me or slapping my face……she…hit me on the worst place, so I think she hates me even more now. And because I teased her again she got mad at you too since we all treat her like a child." _

"_It's not just your fault, Satoshi, I am at fault too, I still treat her like a kid, even though I know she's not…." Daisuke said as he laughed nervously. _

"_Anyway, let's go look for her!" Karen said. Daisuke and Satoshi nodded and the three split up to find Miroku.

* * *

_

_Satoshi knew where Miroku would be. Surprisingly, out of all three of them (Karen, Satoshi and Daisuke) he knew her the best. He never understood why he always teased her or even knew more about her than her won brother does. But he surely didn't hate her._

_Just like he thought, Miroku was on the roof, sitting against the wall, hugging her knees tight and her head buried in her knees. Every now and then she would shake because she was crying. _

_Satoshi stopped in front of her and rested his hands on his knees. He has ran all they way here and he was now exhausted since there were so many stairs._

"_Hey" Satoshi finally said in between puffs. Miroku didn't budge, she just kept her head buried in her knees. Satoshi grew a vein on his head._

"_I said, hey dammit!" Satoshi yelled and was about to hit Miroku's head but he stopped just as he was about to hit her head. His eyes widened, he couldn't just hit her! She hasn't done anything wrong! He was the one at fault here, but he just couldn't understand. Why did Miroku hate it when he teased her? All the other girls loved it when he teased them, so why not her?_

_Satoshi slid his back down against the wall and sat next to Miroku. He looked up at the sky and watched the passing clouds._

_He didn't understand her and neither did he understand his feelings._

_They sat like that for about 10 minutes._

"_Hey, shrimp, why you crying?" Satoshi finally asked. Miroku finally looked up. Her face was red and puffy, and her make-up was smudged. She looked like a monster, but Satoshi ignored it._

"_Why do you always call me that? Don't you realize that I hate it? You have never used my real name! How would you feel if I called you-"Miroku began but was cut off._

"_Miroku"_

_Miroku's eyes widened. _

"_Did you just-?" Miroku began but once again she was cut off when Satoshi grabbed her arm and yanked her closer to him, causing her to fall face first into his chest. Her eyes widened even more as she felt Satoshi's strong and protective arms wrap her around her._

_It was silent. The only noise you could hear was Satoshi and Miroku breathing._

"_Satoshi?" Miroku mumbled, confused to why he was doing this. A small smile formed on his lips._

"_Shh, be quiet and just allow me to hold you like this for awhile." Satoshi silenced her._

_They sat like that for awhile until Satoshi dragged Miroku home.

* * *

_

"_We are leaving Tokyo." Rena said that night to her two children when the family was sharing dinner. Satoshi and Karen both dropped their chopsticks in shock._

"_We're leaving?" the two yelled in unison. Rena closed her eyes and nodded._

"_Your father is not a healthy man, we decided to move to Hokkaido where the air is fresh and it is much calmer. You are both adults now; you can stay here if you wish." Rena said as she took hold of her husband's hand who smiled weakly at her._

"_But we can't let you go alone!" Karen objected. She loved her mother and father very much, and sending them to Hokkaido all alone would be a disaster! They are both old for pete sakes!_

"_Karen, please don't push yourself to come with us, you're almost 20 years old, more than capable of taking care of yourself. Isn't there a young man who dazzles you here?" Rena asked. Karen blushed and shook her head. _

"_And Satoshi, you should stay here as well, Daisuke and your gang need you!" their father said. _

"_I still think we should come with you!" Karen said. Her parents sighed._

"_Don't you agree with me, Satoshi?" Karen asked her brother. He was silent for awhile._

"_True, our parents need us, but…" Satoshi began as he looked down. Karen's hopes died down when she heard her brother's tone. He looked up with a sad expression on his face._

"_I don't want to leave yet, the gang needs me and…I'll stay for Miroku's sake." Satoshi said. Karen, Rena and their father frowned._

"_You don't call her emo or shrimp anymore?" Karen asked. Satoshi chuckled._

"_She'll always be my emo or shrimp, I realized something today, Karen, I love Miroku, and not just like my best friend's little sister. I LOVE her." Satoshi said. Karen's jaw dropped._

_Finally the idiot realized that he was in love with her!_

"_Well said, son, you have finally become a man!" their father said as he laughed. Rena and Satoshi laughed as well, but Karen didn't, she was lost. Should she stay or go with her parents?

* * *

_

"_I'm going to miss you, Rena-san!" Daisuke said as he started crying waterfalls as he hugged the frail old woman. Rena chuckled._

"_You're crying almost like your own mother is leaving!" Rena said in between laughs._

"_Yeah well, you were always there for me when I needed motherly support, I'm really gonna miss your Mince Pies!" Daisuke said as he cried even harder. Miroku rolled her eyes. _

"_You take good care of my daughter and son for me, and your father!" Rena said as she smiled. Daisuke nodded. Rena then said good-bye to Shiro since he had to leave early since he had an appointment with an old school friend of his._

_After Shiro left Rena turned to Miroku. She smiled and gave the raven haired girl a hug._

"_Take care of my son, ok? I know you love him." Rena whispered when she hugged Miroku. Miroku's eyes widened. How on earth did the old lady know? Even Daisuke was too dense to realize that she liked Satoshi!_

_Rena chuckled when she saw Miroku blush. Rena then walked up to her children who were currently saying good-bye to their dad._

"_I'm glad you decided to stay, Karen." Rena said as she held out her arms to hug her daughter. Karen sniffed and burst out in tears as she hugged her mother. Satoshi rolled his eyes as well, they weren't leaving the country for goodness sake!_

"_We'll come visit" Karen said as she let go of her mother. Rena nodded, gave her son a final hug and then walked way with her husband to their plane. Daisuke wrapped his arm around Karen's shoulder to cheer her up (friendship) while Miroku just stood next to Satoshi._

"_I'm gonna miss them" Miroku finally said. The other three turned to face her. Never in her life has Miroku said she would miss someone!_

"_I'm gonna miss her pies!" Daisuke cried. Karen grew a vein on her head and hit him on the head._

_Karen then sighed and turned to face the door where her parents walked through to leave. She never really understood why she was born into this world, she has always thought it was to protect Satoshi since he was such a weak child when he was young. She also never understood the purpose of her name._

"_I'm going to call you Karen, since you're the sweet sun shine in my life…" an unfamiliar female voice echoed through Karen's head. Her eyes widened. That voice…it belonged to her real mother. But why would her mother who abandoned her say something like that?_

"_Sweet sunshine…" Karen mumbled more to herself but Daisuke heard._

"_Huh?" he asked._

"_Nothing, I just realized my purpose in life…I'm the sweet sunshine that brings happiness in the lives of the people I love." Karen explained. Daisuke raised an eyebrow._

"_Come on, let's go" Karen said and turned around._

"_Um, Karen, it's just us, Miroku and Satoshi disappeared while you spaced out." Daisuke said._

"_What?" Karen shrieked.

* * *

_

Mikan and Natsume was sitting on the couch, watching TV at the Higurashi mansion. It was early morning and Mikan was still exhausted after Natsume kept her up all night, but she ignored it since she was enjoying the quality time with him.

Mikan was staring at the TV screen but Natsume was staring at her and smiled at her facial reactions to what happened on the TV. She was so beautiful, even after a whole night of no sleep. Natsume kissed Mikan's cheek.

"What was that for?" Mikan asked.

"I just felt like it"

"Hn, I love you, Natsume" Mikan said as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Love you too"

"Now isn't this cute?" a female voice said in the doorway. Natsume and Mikan looked up only to see none other than Miroku, a wicked smile on her face and her eyes were gleaming.

"Morning, Miroku-san" Mikan greeted.

"Oh please, call me o-nee-chan!" Miroku ordered. Mikan nodded.

"You're up early" Natsume said. Miroku normally never woke up early; the earliest she ever woke up was 12 noon.

"Yeah, well, I have this feeling that something good is gonna happen!" Miroku said as she clasped her hands together. Natsume tensed. Something good? Oh god, did Miroku suspect him?

"Something good like?" Natsume asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe I'll win the lottery or maybe I will fall in love at first sight! I don't know!" Miroku said and laughed. Natsume sighed or relief.

"O-nee-chan, are you busy tonight?" Mikan asked. Miroku shook her head.

"Great, Natsume and I have a date, so I was hoping you could look after Tsubaki?" Mikan asked. Miroku grinned.

"Sure, I would love to baby-sit my niece! We can watch some movies and stuffs!" Miroku said as she started laughing evilly. Natsume had a bad feeling about this….

"Oh no, I forgot I have nothing to wear tonight!" Mikan suddenly exclaimed. Natsume raised an eyebrow while Miroku smirked.

"I know just the outfit for you!" Miroku said and then she dragged Mikan out of the room, leaving Natsume sitting there, dumbstruck.

* * *

Karen, Yuuki and Daisuke were sitting at the table eating breakfast in silence.

"Karen, Miroku is going out tomorrow, do you wish to visit my house then? My parents will be back too by then." Daisuke asked. Karen swallowed her tea and put down the cup.

"No need, I'll be going today; I'm leaving for Hokkaido tomorrow, so I can't this weekend." Karen said.

"But Miroku will-"Daisuke began.

"I don't care, if she's there then she'll just have to be there, I'll probably see your father in Hokkaido so I will say hello then." Karen cut him off. Daisuke sighed and then the table was silent again. Karen excused herself.

She grabbed her handbag and walked out of the house, and decided to walk to the Higurashi mansion since the fresh air will do her good.

* * *

"I'm going shopping with the kids, so Natsume you stay here with Aoi and Miroku, ok? Make sure Aoi gets enough rest and food and-"Mikan began but Natsume cut her off.

"Relax, Mikan, you're acting like Aoi is your child, geez, she'll be fine, as for Miroku, she'll probably go back to bed."

Mikan smiled and gave Natsume a kiss, she was planning to make it a sweet and quick kiss but it turned into a heated make out session until Tsubaki cleared her throat. The two pulled away from each other, blushing.

"Hate to bother you, mom, dad but we kind of, don't want to see you make out!" Tsubaki said as Eri nodded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mikan chuckled and waved good-bye to Natsume as she and the kids left. Natsume closed the door and went to the living room to watch TV.

He watched TV for about 10 minutes when the door bell rang. Natsume frowned and stood up, wondering who would be here now? Most people were working unless they took a week or two off to spend the two week holiday off with their children before the new school year begins.

Natsume opened the door. There stood a woman with long honey blond hair and dashing bluish/green eyes. She looked like a super-model and she had the same fashion sense as Miroku. She had on a pair of black leggings with a black tunic dress over it and on her feet was a pair of Gucci wedges. Natsume blinked.

"Um, may I help you?" he asked. The woman seemed just as confused as he was.

"_Is this Miroku's boyfriend?"_ Karen asked herself in her head.

"Is this the Higurashi household?" Karen asked. The guy nodded.

"Who is it?" a female voice asked in the background. In the doorway to the rest of the house stood Miroku, she had on a mini denim skirt with a white singlet and she had on her lucky socks which didn't fit with her outfit at all. (Miroku's lucky socks are long sock that reach a little bit above her knees and they are rainbow coloured.)

The two women were silent as both their eyes widened. Natsume raised an eyebrow a he watched the two women stare at each other in shock.

"K-Karen?" Miroku finally blurted out. This time, Natsume's eyes widened.

"_Satoshi's sister?" _Natsume asked himself in his head as he turned to face the woman again. She did resemble Eri a bit.

"I'm back" Karen said and then she smiled. A genuine and happy smile, but her eyes told a different story.

* * *

Natsume placed a tray with two tea cups on them on the small coffee table in the center of the living room. Miroku was staring at her hands which were resting on her lap, her eyes still wide in shock. Karen took the tea cup and took a sip.

"This is really good, thanks!" Karen said. Natsume shrugged and left the room.

It was silent for awhile.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Karen asked when she was sure Natsume was gone.

"No, that was my step-brother." Miroku said.

"Hm, he reminds me of Satoshi."

"I know, he reminds me a lot of him too."

"Have you, moved on?"

"No, I haven't fallen in love with anyone else."

"Miroku, are you holding unto the past?"

"No, I just, haven't fallen in love again, I'm always busy with work or taking care of Eriko, I have no time for men. What about you? You're holding unto the past, since you clearly still hate me."

"Hn"

"Why did you come back to Japan?"

"My father passed away last week."

Miroku's eyes widened.

"Your father?"

"Yes, remember, he has been sick since 15 years ago. It's only gotten worse and then last week finally, he-"Karen began but she stopped when tears flowed down her cheeks. Miroku felt guilty. Here, her ex-best friend was crying but she didn't even try to console her!

"I haven't told Dai that my father died. I didn't want him to worry; I'm leaving for Hokkaido tomorrow since the funeral is on Sunday."

"I, have to give you something, wait here." Miroku said and then she stood up and rushed out of the room. As soon as she was in her bedroom she fell unto her bed and cried. She couldn't cry in front of Karen, she just, couldn't!

* * *

Natsume walked back into the living room only to see that Karen was alone. She was wiping away tears from her eyes and when she spotted Natsume she smiled a weak smile.

"You came here to see, Eriko, right?" Natsume asked as he sat down. Karen nodded.

"It seems like she's not here. And Miroku just ran out of the room to go cry alone."

"You know her well."

"She's my best friend, of course I know her well."

It was silent for awhile.

"Do you still hate her?" Natsume asked.

"Yes and no. I know that she didn't mean to distract my brother while he was driving, yet, for some reason it's so hard to forgive her. For not only has she taken away my brother, but she never told me she was pregnant!"

"Eriko Karen Higurashi" Natsume suddenly said. Karen dropped the teaspoon she picked and her eyes widened. She looked up.

"What did you just-"Karen began.

"Miroku chose Karen as Eriko's second name. I asked her why, do you know what she told me?"

Karen didn't say anything.

"She told me, like her best friend, she's hoping that her daughter will also be a sweet sun shine in all our lives."

Karen's eyes widened even more and the tears were flowing down her cheeks again.

"Your name means "sweet" right? Well, you hating Miroku don't fit your name. You're supposed to be a sweet person, not an angry one. I reckon you should let go of the past."

It was silent again; all you could hear was Karen's sobs.

"_She named her daughter after me?" _Karen asked herself. And for the first time since her brother's death, she realized something.

She never blamed Miroku. She was only covering herself.

_Because she was unable to protect him.

* * *

_

**To be continued.........**

**Next chapter: _"Pain"_  
**


	13. Pain

**C**rimson **C**amellia

_Pain_

Natsume watched the blonde haired woman cry right in front of him. He wanted to comfort her, but he had no idea how.

Karen wiped the tears away with the back oh her palm and then she looked up.

"Today, if Satoshi was still alive then he would have been 35 today." Karen said. Natsume raised and eyebrow and then he realized. It was April the 3rd. _Satoshi's birthday._

Natsume was shocked that he knew so much about a person he has never met, but Miroku never shuts up about him.

"I never blamed Miroku, I was just covering for myself, you see, I was never there for my brother when he felt down, Miroku was always the one to cheer him up, I guess, I got a bit jealous." Karen said as she wiped away more tears.

"That's a lie" Miroku's voice came from the doorway. Karen looked up, shocked.

"You heard?" Karen asked. Miroku seemed irritated.

"I never cheered Satoshi up, it was always you." Miroku said as she sat down next to Natsume.

"But I never could-"Karen began but Natsume cut her off.

"You were both important to him, ok? You both cheered him up!" Natsume said annoyed. Miroku and Karen looked at him, amazed.

"Natsume, how do, how are you such an expert at stuff like this?" Miroku asked. Natsume blushed and looked away.

"I am talking out of experience, I guess you can say. My problem isn't like yours but it's something that also bothered me. First, my father died in a car accident where I was the only one to survive. And second, I left the woman I love all alone to raise a baby on her own." Natsume said without looking at the two women who were with him.

"Natsume....you're Natsume Hyuuga, the world famous singer?" Karen asked. Natsume nodded.

"Wow, my sister-in-law loves your music. I read about your father dying in the papers….it must have been hard." Karen said. Natsume didn't say anything.

Karen stood up.

"I better go, I have to make ready, and I have a plane to catch tomorrow!" Karen said as she smiled. Miroku stood up as well.

"I'll see you out, and next time bring your husband too, ok?" Miroku asked as she and Karen walked out of the room. Karen chuckled and nodded.

Natsume watched them leave. Now that the two of them are happy again he can finally focus more on his happiness.

"Oh yeah, Natsume!" Karen yelled and she ran back into the living room, "I need a photo and autograph, otherwise my sister would never believe me!"

Natsume couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"God, why do women always take so long to get dressed?" Natsume asked, annoyed. He was sitting in the living room with Aoi, waiting for Miroku to help Mikan get dressed for their date tonight.

"Because we want to impress you!" Aoi said as she smiled. Natsume raised an eyebrow at his sister. Suddenly her phone rang and she answered it.

Natsume watched his sister talk on the phone with a large smile plastered on her face. Life was finally starting to fall into place for Natsume.

His sister was getting married soon to Youichi and starting a family. His mother was married happily to Shiro. This way he doesn't have to worry about his mother as much as he used to before they moved to Tokyo.

Miroku had Eriko and her brother to support her.

And Natsume was now finally there for the daughter he was never there for. He would never understand Tsubaki's feeling completely though. It must have felt terrible, growing up without a father's support. He was never there when her mother wasn't either; he was never at any school plays or special events so that she can show off her skills to her dad. And he was never there to learn more about her or her mother.

And Natsume wanted to make up for it, but he had no idea how.

He missed half of Tsubaki's childhood. Of course he would have no idea.

"And may I now present…" Miroku shouted when she entered the room. Aoi was no longer on the phone and was watching Miroku in wonder just like Natsume was.

"Ahem, Madam, wait that sounds like she's old, ugh, dammit, Princess Mikan!" Miroku finally blurted out. Natsume and Aoi tried not to laugh but they were blown away when Mikan walked into the room.

Mikan had on a black lace dress, which had a Lilac underlay. Across the bust was a ribbon like belt with a flower on the left side. Mikan also had on a pair of Gucci Wedges, the pair of shoes fitted perfectly with the dress.

Mikan's hair was curled with a hair-straightener and she had on make-up. It was silent as Natsume and Aoi just stared at the unrecognizable woman in front of them.

"Does it look bad?" Mikan asked.

"Hell no, I have never seen a sexier woman in my life!" Natsume objected, which caused Mikan to blush and Miroku to grin in victory.

"I told ya he would like it! I know my brother very well don't I?" Miroku asked. Mikan nodded and blushed even more.

"You chose the outfit?" Natsume and Aoi asked.

"Sure did, I'm a fashion designer for Goodness sake! Dress was made by me if I might add, I also did her hair and make-up, and I'm surprised that Mikan knows so few about fashion! She is so doing my own personal fashion course!" Miroku said as she grinned. Natsume and Aoi sweat dropped.

"You made the dress?" Mikan asked as her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"Sure did, it was one of my first projects, gave me lot of luck!" Miroku said as she winked.

"Mi-chan, you look great!" Aoi said as she smiled. Mikan thanked her and smiled back. Natsume sighed.

"Can we go now?" Natsume asked.

"Hold it, lover boy!" Miroku said as she held out her hand in a way to show him to not even think about standing up. Miroku turned to Mikan with a evil glint in her eyes.

"Now, Mikan, here are some rules you MUST know!" Miroku began. Natsume and Aoi sweat dropped, this was going to take forever.

"First, do not open any doors! Natsume is the man; he does the work for you! Make sure you put on a fresh layer of lipstick after awhile! Do you have your phone? Don't touch your hair! Don't forget to make eye contact. If there is something stuck in your teeth excuse yourself and go to the bathroom and-"Miroku said all in a monotone but Natsume and Aoi both stopped her.

"STOP!" the two siblings yelled at the same time. Miroku turned around, annoyed.

"What now?" she asked.

"She already knows all that!" Natsume said. Miroku frowned and the three siblings turned to face Mikan who's head was spinning in circles.

"Dating has so many scary rules?" Mikan mumbled to herself loudly as she tried to recover from dizziness. Miroku smirked.

"See, she knows nothing!" Miroku pointed out.

"Well, we are leaving now!" Natsume said as he pushed Mikan out of the room, just as he was about to close the door and leave Miroku grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer so that she could whisper something in his ear.

"Good luck with the proposal!" Miroku whispered. Natsume blushed and Miroku let go of him. He gawked at her. _How did Miroku know?_

Miroku chuckled and then winked. Then she slammed the door in his face.

It's official, sisters are scary…..very scary!

* * *

After Miroku closed the door she leant against it for support. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the item Karen gave to her earlier before she left.

"_Do you need a lift?" Miroku asked just as she and Karen walked out of the house. Karen shook her head._

"_I'll be fine, thanks" Karen said. The reached the large gate and Karen walked out but stopped halfway out. She turned on her heels to face Miroku who was standing inside the mansion grounds._

"_Miroku" _

"_Hm?"_

_Karen walked closer, took hold of Miroku's arm and put something on her hand and then she closed it and let go. Miroku frowned. _

"_What's this?"_

"_It belongs to you, I'm sorry, I should have given it to you earlier…but…I just felt so betrayed when the doctor gave it to me, 12 years ago."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I can't visit Satoshi's grave in two weeks when it's his death anniversary, so tell him Happy birthday for me, ne?" Karen said as she smiled and then she disappeared. _

_Miroku stood there, confused as ever. She opened her hand and stared at the object. Her eyes widened._

"_A ring?" Miroku asked herself as the breeze sent her hair flying in all directions._

Miroku stared at the ring. She finally understood what it was.

Satoshi was planning to ask her to get married.

He had it with him when he died.

And the police retrieved it. And gave it to the doctor. The doctor then gave it to Karen, since he had no idea who it belonged to.

And now here it is, in the hands of the person who was supposed to receive it, all those years ago. Miroku allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks.

She has finally gotten over the past.

Now then, she needs a new boyfriend!

"Myspace, here I come!"

* * *

Mikan and Natsume were sitting at a small table in a very fancy and romantic restaurant. The aura was calming and relaxed and because the room was dimly lit, it was kind of hard to see each other very well.

But Mikan was grateful, because it hid her blush whenever Natsume's leg or hand brushed against hers.

Natsume on the other hand hated the dim light. He wanted to see Mikan's cute face. Her rosy cheeks and her excited eyes. But that was quite impossible in here.

"Your parents are coming back tomorrow, right?" Mikan asked. Natsume nodded.

"Do you think they'll be happy about us?" Mikan asked, worried that Natsume's parents might think she's not good enough.

"Of course, my mother has known you since you were a kid, Shiro probably will just shrug his shoulders and well, my father is dead…so…" Natsume said as he squeezed Mikan's hand. She smiled weakly.

"Although, I think Yuka and Kaoru will get too excited when they meet after so long…" Mikan began. Natsume's face turned sour.

"Don't remind me…." Natsume said as he sighed deep and heavy.

Yuka and Kaoru were probably the scariest two people you will ever meet.

They always did the craziest things, like force Mikan and Natsume to take a bath when they were small together and then take photos of them.

Yes, they were very scary.

But even though they are scary, Mikan and Natsume were very grateful for them. Without their mothers, they would have never met.

The food arrived soon after that. Natsume let go of Mikan's hand and Mikan shivered when Natsume's warmth left her hand. But she recovered and she started to eat.

After they ate and had another drink and chatted for awhile, Natsume and Mikan stood up to leave. They got outside and Mikan immediately wrapped her coat around her, it was freezing for April she had to admit. It's supposed to be spring already!

Natsume opened the car door and waited for Mikan to get in. She smiled and was about to get in but she stopped dead in her tracks.

Natsume frowned. Mikan started coughing and she placed her hand over her mouth. Natsume frowned again, was she catching a cold?

Mikan kept on coughing and coughing and it was making Natsume worried. He walked over to her.

"Mikan?" he asked. Mikan didn't respond, instead she bent down until she was crouching. She was leaning forward and coughing more and more. Natsume started to panic He bent down next to her.

"Mikan? What's happening?" he asked as he grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her mouth. His eyes widened when he saw her hand.

_Blood._

"Mikan, why re you coughing up blood? Mikan!?"

Mikan didn't reply, she just kept on coughing until she eventually threw up her entire meal. Natsume was disgusted but he shrugged it off. He was more worried about Mikan who was coughing wildly again.

That did it. He picked her up bridal style, handed her a tissue to place over her mouth and he put her in the car.

He was going to the hospital. And he as to get there, fast!

* * *

The clock was ticking by slowly. Natsume was sitting in the hospital waiting room, his face buried in his hands. Miroku and Aoi rushed here as soon as they could and they were waiting with Natsume.

The doctor was still doing tests to see what was wrong. But from the nurses expressions, Natsume knew that something bad has happened to Mikan.

"I'm sure it's just a cold, maybe Swine flu!" Miroku tried to cheer Natsume up. He frowned. Swine flu? What the hell? Wasn't that a problem in Australia more than in Japan?

Natsume glared at Miroku and then turned away from her. Miroku sighed, she knew right now joking around wasn't really gonna work.

The front door of the hospital flung open and a panic stricken Yuka rushed in, followed by a young man.

Natsume hasn't seen Yuka in years, but she still looked the same as what he remembered.

"Where's Mikan?" Yuka asked. Miroku pointed to the door which led to the room where Mikan was in at that moment. Yuka rushed over to the door and started banging loudly.

"Um, miss, I don't think you should do that!" Miroku said. The guy who was with Yuka tried to pull Yuka away from the door. Yuka was now banging with her fists.

"Let me go! I want to see my Mikan! Please!" Yuka yelled. But the guy did not let go of her.

"Yuka, calm down, they are doing tests to see what's wrong…" Natsume said. Yuka stopped struggling and turned to face him.

"No need! I already know what it is!" Yuka yelled.

"What is wrong then?" Aoi asked.

"Mikan has cancer." Yuka answered. The room fell dead silent. And then Natsume's eyes widened.

* * *

**To be continued......**

**Next chapter: _"Hearts"_  
**


	14. Hearts

**C**rimson **C**amellia

_Heart_s

The seconds turned into minutes and the minutes turned into hours. Natsume has fallen asleep on the hospital chair. Miroku realized he must be sleeping uncomfortably so she placed his head on her lap and stroked his hair gently to calm him down since every now and then he would flinch.

Yuka explained that Mikan was diagnosed with Stomach Cancer 12 years ago. (Mikan has stomach not breast Cancer….). Yuka also said that Mikan has had one or two treatments for it but not more. Mikan refused to get the Cancer removed completely. Since she will be weak and not be able to take care of Tsubaki.

"Mikan is such a baka, not worrying about her own health so that she can be there for her daughter." An annoyed female voice said. Miroku looked up and saw a woman with long raven-black hair and purple eyes and a man with blonde hair and blue eyes walk in. The two stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Miroku and Natsume.

"Who the hell are you?" the woman asked with a glare. Miroku was about to say something when Natsume's eyes fluttered open and he sat up and stretched.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked.

"Few hours" Miroku said with a caring smile. Natsume nodded and spotted Hotaru and Ruka.

"Oi, what are you guys doing here?" Natsume asked.

"Came to visit my friend, you baka. And who is this? Your second girlfriend?" Hotaru asked as she glared at Natsume. He rolled his eyes.

"No, she's my sister." Natsume said as he tried not to laugh. Ruka and Hotaru's jaws dropped as they stared at Miroku.

Yuka walked into the room, followed by Jin and Aoi. The three of them went home so that they can get some things for Mikan and so on. They also got some food and drinks since Natsume realized that he was hungry, well it was early morning.

They all sat down and just nibbled at the food.

The silence was killing them all.

Suddenly the door opened and the doctor walked out with a pained yet hopeful expression. Yuka shot up and ran over to him, pleading with her eyes to tell her how her little girl was doing.

"How is she? How is Mikan?" Yuka asked as she shook the doctor's shoulder wildly. The doctor placed his hands on Yuka's shoulders.

"Calm down Mrs. Tsurugi, your daughter is going to be fine." The doctor said. Everyone sighed a huge sigh of relief.

"But, I'm really amazed; you can say a miracle happened here tonight." The doctor continued. Yuka looked at him puzzled.

"Miracle?" she and Natsume asked at the same time.

"Yes, your daughter has had Cancer for 12 years and it hasn't grown at all. She merely has a tumor; I have never seen something like this in my life. Also, your daughter coughed up blood, right?" The doctor asked. Natsume and Yuka nodded.

"Coughing up blood and vomiting are late signs of Stomach Cancer, yet her Cancer hasn't spread at all. Your daughter must have a very strong will, being able to live like this." The doctor said with a reassuring smile. Yuka's eyes widened.

"Can you remove the tumor?" Yuka asked. The doctor's happy face faded and was replaced with a serious expression.

"I was getting to that, getting it removed now and getting Radiation Therapy and Chemotherapy is the best option for Miss Sakura." The doctor said. Yuka nodded.

"But…" the doctor began. Yuka and Natsume looked up again.

"If she gets surgery and therapy she will……the baby might die." The doctor said. The whole room went silent.

"Baby?" Natsume and Yuka said at the same time.

"Yes, Miss Sakura has been pregnant for two weeks, didn't she tell you?" The doctor asked. Natsume and Yuka shook their heads.

"I think her vomiting earlier was not a sign of Cancer but of pregnancy, the blood I'm not so sure of. Miss Sakura probably doesn't know that she's pregnant yet." The doctor said.

"Mikan is pregnant?" Natsume repeated as he stared at a door handle. Miroku realized what he was thinking so she patted his back.

"The baby will live, I'm sure of it." Miroku said.

"I'm not worried about that, I know that Mikan and the baby will pull through….but…the father…." Natsume said and trailed off.

"Oh come on, of course you're the father! I mean, with whom else would she have slept with?" Miroku asked. Natsume sighed. Miroku was probably right.

"Can I see Mikan?" Yuka asked.

"Yes, you may but please just one person at a time, I don't want to put much pressure on her, she is quite shocked." The doctor said. Yuka nodded and she disappeared into Mikan's room.

* * *

"Mikan?" Yuka whispered as he pushed open the door. There was no response but Yuka could see that Mikan was awake. She was staring at the ceiling with a pained expression on her face.

Yuka sat down on a chair next to Mikan's bed.

"Mikan, I have a favor to ask of you."

"You want me to get the surgery, right?" Mikan asked without looking at Yuka. Yuka looked at the floor.

"Yes, I know it will endanger the baby but please Mikan, you must!"

"Baby?"

"Didn't the doctor tell you? Mikan you're pregnant!"

Mikan sat up, her eyes wide in shock.

"But, treatment will kill it! I don't want my baby to die!" Mikan yelled. Yuka looked down again.

"I know, sweetie, but you have to….sometimes you have to make sacrifices…"

"No! I will not sacrifice my baby's life for my own! I will rather die for the baby's sake!"

"Listen to me, Mikan! You can't! I know this is a hard decision to make…but the baby is only at risk! The baby might still survive!" Yuka said. She was getting impatient.

"I refuse!" Mikan yelled and then she turned around so that she was no longer facing her mother. Yuka sighed.

"Mikan, Natsume is the father, right?" Yuka asked.

"Yes"

"Natsume loves the baby too, I'm sure of it but….he doesn't want to lose you, Mikan. He has already lost you once; think about it, for Natsume's sake!"

"Can't I wait till the baby is born?"

"The doctor said your cancer might spread too far….you have had it for 12 years already, Mikan! You must get rid of it! If you die…not only will I lose my only daughter….but Tsubaki will lose her mother! Do you want that?"

"I don't….but isn't there any way out of this, mother?"

Yuka shook her head. Mikan knew she shook her head even though she couldn't see. Mikan kept her back facing Yuka. This was a very tough decision to make.

"Mikan…"

"Leave! Go away! I want to be alone for awhile! Tell Natsume and the others to go home! I don't want to see any of you! Just leave!" Mikan yelled and then she chased her mother out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Yuka stood there, shocked. Natsume and the others fell silent and were now looking at Yuka confused.

"What did she say?" Aoi asked.

"She wants us to leave….."

* * *

Mikan pulled the needle out of her arm and threw it wildly on the floor in frustration. She hated needles. And she absolutely hated cancer.

Mikan slid down the wall with her back and buried her face in her knees. This was probably the hardest part of her life.

Why? Oh why does this have to happen to her? Why couldn't someone else suffer from this? Mikan wanted to get the cancer removed…she knew she had to…but the baby….how could a mother sacrifice her child's life for her own? How?

Now Mikan understood how Kaname felt. He has always been sick, ever since he was a child yet he continued on with life, for his dream and family's sake. Even though the doctor's forbade him to make dolls and bears (which doesn't come to life) because he puts too much stress on his body he still continued. Mikan wondered what Kaname was doing right now. Was he even still alive? What about Tsubasa and Misaki? Where were they?

Mikan banged her head against the wall. She was the worst mother she had ever met.

* * *

Miroku understood why Mikan wanted to be alone. So she pushed Natsume and the others out of the building.

"Miroku, what are you doing?" Natsume asked, annoyed.

"Just leave Mikan alone for awhile….she needs time." Miroku said.

"We don't have time! She can die!" Natsume yelled, causing all the people in the parking lot to stare at them.

Miroku sighed in annoyance.

"For goodness sake! Just leave her alone for awhile!" Miroku yelled so loud, the whole town probably heard. Natsume looked taken aback.

"No need to yell!" he yelled back. It was silent for awhile after that.

Natsume broke the silence: "How do you know so much?" Miroku smiled weakly but Natsume could see the pain in her eyes.

"Natsume, I once too had to go trough pain similar to hers." Miroku said. Yuka, Ruka, Hotaru and Aoi stood there, confused.

"I guess, I never told you, did I?" Miroku asked and she chuckled softly. Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"I had a miscarriage when I was 16." Miroku said flatly, causing the others to suck in their breath.

"Miscarriage?" Natsume asked.

"Uh-huh, I remember how upset I was about it…..but it's my own fault for having a miscarriage, it was right after my first time having sex….so I wasn't really ready to have a baby….I became depressed and the baby died….I never told my father or Daisuke, Karen and Yuuki knew though. I guess, after Mikan learned that the baby could die she is feeling the same emotions as what I felt back then." Miroku said. Yuka placed her hand on Miroku's shoulders.

"I guess, everyone here has had a hard time." Yuka said. Miroku chuckled and then nodded.

"Why are you only telling is this now?" Aoi asked.

"Hm, I don't know, Aoi-chii! I guess, I just….never really think about it anymore…after all how could I tell Eriko that her older brother or sister is dead? It will break her heart. But then again, perhaps I should stop keeping secrets from her…and Satoshi…I never told him that I was pregnant….and now he's dead…" Miroku answered.

"I'm sorry, Miroku, I was really mean before….let's go home?" Natsume asked. Miroku smiled.

"Sure, but first…there is somewhere I need to go…" Miroku said.

* * *

"Hey, lover-boy" Miroku said as she knelt in front of Satoshi's grave. Natsume and the others were still in the car, waiting.

Miroku smiled when she spotted Satoshi's old handkerchief. Karen must have left it here for him. How _sweet_.

"You won't believe what happened today!" Miroku exclaimed. Of course, there was no reply.

"Our sister-in-law-to-be is pregnant again! But she has cancer in her stomach….so the baby might die in surgery…..sad don't ya think?" Miroku asked.

No reply.

"Hm, I know you feel sorry for her too…."

Miroku sighed. The silence was killing her. She wanted to hear his voice….at least once.

"Ne, Satoshi…you probably already know that you have two kids coz you probably met the eldest one on heaven…so please tell him or her that I love him/her…for me ok?"

Miroku went silent again. She ran her fingers over the engraved letter on the rune stone. She smiled.

"I will always love you, no matter what."

Miroku stood up and turned to leave but then she turned around again.

"Oh yeah, tell my mother that when I die, I want her triple home made chocolate cake ready!" Miroku said. Miroku laughed at herself with closed eyes and when she opened them again she knew that what she was seeing was in illusion, but it felt so real.

There stood Satoshi, his blonde hair spiked in all directions as if he just got out of bed.

She was seeing him…._laughing his head off.

* * *

_

**To be continued.......**

**Next chapter: _"Distant"_  
**


	15. Distant

**C**rimson **C**amellia

_Distant_

"_Mikan…" Yuka's voice echoed through the hospital room. Mikan was sitting on the bed, it's been one week since Mikan was brought here after her date with Natsume and she got an attack due to the cancer._

"_I decided, mother…" Mikan said as she looked up. Her face was determined. Yuka wondered what Mikan was thinking._

"_So, what's your decision?" Yuka asked._

"_I'll let them remove the tumor and give me therapy but, for the months that I stay here in the hospital I would prefer that Natsume and the others don't come to visit me." Mikan said as she closed her eyes._

"_Why not?" Yuka asked as she raised an eyebrow._

"_I just want to be alone for awhile, mother…I…just don't want to see them." Mikan said. _

"_Does that mean I may not come too, and Tsubaki?"_

"_You may come to see me but not Tsubaki…I don't want her to worry about me."_

"_She'll be worried even more if she doesn't see you! Mikan, why do you want to stay away from them?"_

"_I don't know, but this is the only condition I need…if you don't like it I will rather die fro Cancer."_

"_You're being ridiculous, Mikan!"_

"_You don't understand! Would you want to talk to heaps of people after your baby dies?"_

_Yuka fell silent. True, she would also prefer to be alone if her baby died…not that Mikan's baby will die but it was a high possibility._

"_Please, just this one favor…" Mikan pleaded. Yuka sighed in defeat. If this was the only way to save her daughter's life, then she has no choice._

"_Fine, have it your way…but Mikan after the therapy you are coming home!" Yuka ordered. Mikan nodded, her face held a pained expression on it._

_Yuka walked over to Mikan and wrapped her arm around Mikan's shoulder._

"_The baby will live Mikan…I'm positive!" Yuka reassured her. Mikan shrugged and then nodded._

"_Ne, have you met with Kaoru yet?" Mikan asked._

"_No, I haven't talked to the Hyuugas or Higurashis since last week. I think I will also keep my distance from them for awhile, as long as you are here." Yuka said. Mikan frowned but nodded anyway. _

_Yuka smiled and then gave Mikan a hug. _

"_I better get going, love you." Yuka said and then she left. Mikan watched her mother leave. This was going to be a long time.

* * *

_

_2 months later…._

"Mikan is in the hospital?" Kaname Sono and Tsubasa Andou yelled at the same time. Natsume and Miroku placed their hands over their ears in annoyance.

"Could you guys keep it down? You're going to wake Eriko!" Miroku scolded the two men. They gasped and sat down again.

"Yes, she's been there for 2 months already…" Natsume said in annoyance as he took his hands off his ears. Misaki who was sitting next to Tsubasa with her son on her lap snickered. Why were the men always the noisy ones in her household?

"How long?" Kaname asked as his eyebrows furrowed, a good example of concern.

"About 2 months" Natsume answered. Tsubasa's jaw dropped, he frowned and then he shot glares at Miroku who was now staring at her nails.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, annoyance could be heard in his tone. Miroku looked up and also glared at him.

"Well Mr. Smartass, for your information how the hell was I supposed to know you know her? Huh?" Miroku asked. Kaname rolled his eyes at Tsubasa and hit him in the arm with his elbow.

"Ow!" Tsubasa mumbled. He then realized what Miroku said.

"Oh yeah, my bad!" Tsubasa said as he laughed nervously. Miroku stopped glaring and grinned, leaving Misaki, Natsume and Aoi (who just entered the house) extremely confused.

"Miroku, you know these two?" Natsume asked. Miroku glanced at him, her grin never fading.

"Hn." Was all the raven haired woman said.

"Yeah, my father used to work for her father, but I was like three when we moved to Hokkaido because my father got a new job." Tsubasa said, grinning as if he won a competition. Looks like someone liked the raven haired woman who could possibly be the devil (when she was pissed off). Although, Natsume knew that he only liked her as a friend (for if he didn't, who the heck was Misaki's son's father??)

(A/N: The country side town where everyone comes from is Hokkaido)

Kaname was smiling the whole time, well more practically at a raven haired woman who was staring at her nails again.

"How do you know, Mi-chan?" Aoi asked as she turned to face Kaname. He stopped smiling (and staring) at Miroku and faced Aoi.

"Oh, her mother was a very good friend of ours, but after my parents got divorced I moved with my mother to Hokkaido so I only came to Tokyo to visit my father and we would always come here, even though her mother was dead and that my mother was actually the good friend of Yukari's." Kaname said.

"Is this true, Miroku?" Natsume asked.

"Hn" Miroku said in response. Natsume sighed, what kind of answer was that?

"Yeah, why don't you believe us? I even know her favorite TV show…" Tsubasa said as he grinned. Miroku glared daggers at him again.

"Say one more word, Mr. Smartass and the entire publicity industry will know everything you did since you were 6!" Miroku said. Tsubasa started trembling.

"Ok, ok, my lips are sealed." Tsubasa said. Natsume frowned, what was so bad about her favorite TV show?

"Oh yeah and Mr. Smartass, it's not my favorite TV show anymore…" Miroku said.

"What? You don't like Teletubbies anymore?" Tsubasa asked, shocked. The room fell silent. Miroku grew a vein on her head.

"TSUBASA ANDOU!" Miroku yelled and stood up, chasing after Tsubasa who was running for his life. Kaname laughed as the two ran out of the room but stopped when everyone turned their gazes to him. He shrugged.

"What can I say? They've always been like that!" Kaname said and then he laughed again.

* * *

Natsume kicked the door when he entered his room. He was pissed. Well, who wouldn't be when your mother tell you that your positively girlfriend was going home yet doesn't want to see you? Natsume was pissed, and he was pretty sure any guy would be.

Natsume fell unto his bed. He hasn't seen her in two months, he missed her and the ring he bought for her was now lying in his drawer, forgotten.

Was he ever going to be able to give it to her? Not to mention ask?

At the moment, he had a feeling that was impossible. Natsume tried to argue with his mother, begging her to beg Yuka over the phone (they haven't met in person yet because Yuka is so busy) if he could see Mikan, but whenever Kaoru called Yuka never picked up the phone.

The only times Yuka spoke with Kaoru was when Yuka decided to call her! And that was only once!

Natsume felt like punching something, but he was too annoyed to get up, he was getting comfortable on the bed. There was a knock on Natsume's door. He sat up and opened the door in annoyance.

"What!?" he yelled at the person who knocked.

"God, Mr. Grumpy, calm down." Miroku said as she chuckled. Natsume calmed down and tried to smile at his sister, but failed.

"What do you want?" he finally sighed.

"Tsubaki wants to go shopping with you." Miroku said flatly. Natsume blinked.

"Who what?" he asked.

"Your. Daughter. Wants. To. Hang. Out. With. You" Miroku said slowly, as if Natsume was stupid. He was shocked. Tsubaki hasn't talked to him ever since Mikan was taken in for the surgery! Why did she want to suddenly hang out?

"You're joking, right?" Natsume asked. Miroku looked annoyed at his stupid question.

"No, I'm serious, she's standing right there!" Miroku said as she pointed down the hallway to where Tsubaki and Eriko were standing. Eri was holding her phone up, probably taking a photo of the two.

"Ok, suddenly my daughter comes back!" Natsume said as he grabbed his coat, he was actually happy she was here, he missed her.

"Oh, and while you're at it, take Eri with you, she's been whining all day to get ice cream! Ugh, that little rat never shuts up, and she's 13!" Miroku said as she walked off, not accepting "no" for an answer.

Natsume yelled back: "Take care of your own shit!"

"Hey! My daughter is not shit!" Miroku yelled back. Natsume rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath: "Oh sure….Now I know where Eri got that trait from!"

Natsume walked over to Tsubaki and Eri.

"He kid." Natsume said when he stopped to put on his shoes.

"Hey, dad, sorry I didn't come visit….I…was busy…" Tsubaki said as she looked away from Natsume, obviously feeling guilty.

"Don't worry bout it." Natsume said as he got up.

"Can we get peanut ice cream with sour cream?" Eri suddenly asked as he jumped up and down. Tsubaki and Natsume sweat dropped.

"Listen, Eri, I have never heard of peanut and sour cream ice cream, are you sure you're still a virgin?" Natsume asked. Eri frowned.

"What do you mean virgin? You mean only sexually active people can eat it!?" Eri asked as she clasped her cheeks in horror.

"No, dumb nut, I meant are you sure you're not pregnant? That's the type of thing a pregnant woman would crave!" Natsume said and sighed. Sometimes he wondered how Eri even made it to the eighth grade.

"Oooooh, don't worry Uncle Natsume, I haven't had sex yet!" Eri said as she grinned.

"Not something to grin about and I didn't want to know, and good, keep it that way until you're married!" Natsume said as he rolled his eyes and Eri's angelic face. Maybe she is a little rat….

Tsubaki chuckled at the two in front of her.

"I know, Eri-chan, we'll ask for vanilla ice cream covered in peanut and caramel! And then we can buy sour cream!" Tsubaki said as she smiled. Eri started jumping around in circles.

"Yay!" she yelled.

"And who's going to pay?" Natsume asked. Eri stopped jumping and turned to face Natsume, so did Tsubaki. They both pointed their finger to Natsume.

"YOU!"

* * *

"God, Eriko, how much do you eat?" Natsume asked as he watched Eri swallow down the third bowl of Ramen. Tsubaki only had one bowl and she didn't even finish the soup! Natsume just ate one bowl for the heck of it.

"Hehe, a girl has got to eat to become beautiful!" Eri said as she slurped up a noodle. Natsume sighed, the girl just got weirder and weirder by the day.

"Dad, can we like go to the manga store next?" Tsubaki asked her hopes high. She loved manga and really wanted the first volume of this manga Aisune told her about. She was also hoping to get to know Natsume better today, since she still hasn't really gotten to get to know him yet.

"Manga?" Natsume asked. He was curious as to why this girl wanted to go there. Of course, he loved manga and he was hoping he would be able to learn more about Tsubaki today.

"Yeah, I love manga!" Tsubaki said as she smiled.

"Hm, looks like you're not just Mikan all out." Natsume said as he chuckled. Tsubaki and Eri frowned.

"Huh?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Mikan should know it very well, the fact that I am obsessed with manga, looks like Tsubaki got that from me." Natsume said. Tsubaki grinned, well; there was a thing she could always beg her dad to buy! She learnt something.

"Yay! Manga manga!" Eri yelled and jumped as the three of them left the ramen bar. Natsume sighed, he couldn't tell if she got her hyper side from her mother or her father? Well from whoever it was, it was incredibly annoying.

* * *

"Wow, that is so cute! What series is it?" Eri asked when she spotted the cover of the book Tsubaki was reading. Tsubaki looked up.

"Kobato by CLAMP, Aisune told me it's really cute!" Tsubaki said as she smiled. Eri started jumping up and down again and headed for the rack of the letter "K" to find the book. She did in seconds and ran over to Natsume.

"BUY BUY!" she yelled. Natsume was reading one of his own favorites and when he noticed that Eri wanted_ him_ to pay for her junk he wanted to smack her, for not only was she loud but now all the people were staring at him, _and realizing who he is._

"OMG, is that _Natsume Hyuuga?_" a girl shrieked. Her friends turned around and all three of them dropped their books.

"OMG, it so is! We should get his autograph!" another yelled.

"He likes manga!"

"He's so dreamy!"

Natsume sighed, so much for peace and quiet. Eri was watching all the fan girls gather around them and drool over Natsume. People were also shoving paper and pens into his face, begging for autographs.

"Wow, you're famous!" Eri said as she danced around.

"Yes, dumb nut, you already knew that." Natsume said in an annoyed tone. Tsubaki noticed the crowd around her father and stood up to see what was happening. She squeezed through the shouting fan girls and paparazzi and noticed that Natsume was stuck in the middle, looking like he really wanted to leave.

"Dad, what's going on?" Tsubaki asked as she looked at all the screaming fan girls. They all stopped yelling when they heard Tsubaki talk. Tsubaki frowned; suddenly they went from screaming to their eyes jumping out of their sockets. _How weird._

One of the girls decided to break the silence.

"You're Natsume Hyuuga's daughter?" she shrieked. The paparazzi immediately held up their cameras, ready to take photos of the newly hot topic news!

"Back off, if I see one photo of my daughter anywhere you are all dead!" Natsume said as he glared at the cameramen. They gulped and ran off, leaving the fan girls speechless. A few fainted, due to the shock of him having children.

* * *

"I swear, I'm gonna murder those filthy cameramen!" Natsume yelled as he threw the newspaper against the wall, causing Kaoru to jump in shock. The newspaper fell in front of her showing the headline and photo on the front.

"_Natsume Hyuuga has an offspring!"_

Kaoru sweat dropped. Ok, so somehow they managed to get a photo of Tsubaki…..oops. Kaoru read what the small article said (because they couldn't ask Tsubaki any questions).

_Yesterday- We were doing random roaming around town when all of sudden in an average manga store a girl started yelling at none other than Natsume Hyuuga. Seconds after that another girl appeared, with the same raven hair and crimson eyes as Hyuuga himself calling him 'dad'. _

_Now that we know he has a child of his own some questions are still floating around! Who was the other girl? His other daughter? Twins, perhaps? They looked nothing alike, so maybe not. And just who is the mother of this little Hyuuga? _

"Hm, what's so bad about it? A little publicity is not that bad!" Kaoru said as she smiled.

"Haha, not helping, not only will rumors spread but people will recognize her! And Mikan…and Yuka…what will they say?" Natsume asked as he buried his face in his hands. _Welcome to stardom, Natsume. Welcome to stardom!

* * *

_

Miroku, Eri and Tsubaki were walking down a street in Tokyo, searching for the closest McDonalds. They were all three starving to death and were tired from all the shopping they have done.

The entered McDonalds but was immediately surrounded by fan girls and not to mention the paparazzi. Miroku frowned, ok, what happened?

"OMG, Natsume Hyuuga's daughter is here!" a girl yelled.

"She's so cute!"

"Can I have a photo taken?"

"Holy cow, isn't that world famous designer, Miroku Higurashi?"

"What? Shiro Higurashi's –the richest guy in Tokyo- daughter?"

"Yeah, her! Who's the other girl?"

Miroku, Eri and Tsubaki sweat dropped. _Oh, that's what happened._

Miroku pushed Tsubaki and Eri out of the way.

"I would prefer if you didn't take photos of me, my daughter or my niece, thanks very much!" Miroku said and then she dragged the two out of there.

* * *

"I swear, what the hell are they thinking?" Natsume yelled again as he threw once again the newspaper to the wall, only this time it hit Miroku in the head.

"Ow, watch your aim Mr. Grumpy." Miroku said as she picked up the newspaper, confused why he was so angry. Her happy mood vanished when she read the title and saw the photo.

"_Designer Miroku Higurashi and singer Natsume Hyuuga, siblings?"_

"Oh no." was all Miroku said.

"Yeah, oh no!" Natsume said as he sat down. Miroku stared at the photo; it was when she, Tsubaki and Eri entered McDonalds. She decided to read the article to see if there was anything bad.

_Yesterday- In McDonalds we once again spotted little Hyuuga, most likely shopping with her apparent (?) aunt, famous designer and daughter of Shiro Higurashi, Miroku. Not only that, the other girl who yelled at Natsume is Miroku's daughter! So the two are cousins? _

_This was all a shocker to us, after all, we knew that Shiro had two kids, but when was Daisuke (heir of the Higurashi Corp.) replaced by Natsume? So we came up with a conclusion! Natsume Hyuuga is the son of Shiro Higurashi's second wife, Kaoru (formerly married to former owner of Hyuuga Corp.). So Miroku and Natsume are actually step-siblings? Nice. _

_But the one question still remains: "Just who is the mother of Tsubaki Hyuuga?"_

"They even mentioned Kaoru and Daisuke, they probably researched this a lot." Miroku said as she threw the newspaper in the bin.

"Mikan's going to kill me!" Natsume said as he sighed. Miroku sighed too and sat down next to him, patting his leg.

"You'll be ok, little brother, anyway, I have a date tonight so I must leave!" Miroku said and she jumped up and dashed out of the room. Natsume's jaw dropped. _Wait, date? With who? And LITTLE brother!?

* * *

_

"Here we are!" an excited female voice said as she stopped in the front door of her house. She waited for a response from the other woman.

"…."

"Ok, would you like to eat something?"

"…."

"You really can't talk can, you?"

"…."

"Say something, please!"

"…."

"This is going to be hell."

"…."

"I'll let you rest first, wait till you see your room! We totally redid it for you!"

"…."

"I'm talking more to myself aren't I?"

"…."

"Oh brother."

The woman sighed and entered the house completely, closing the door behind her.

"Stay here, oh yeah, you can't move, can you?"

"…."

"Ok, I'm getting you some strawberries!"

"…."

The woman trotted off, grabbed some fruits and handed it to the other woman. The woman stared at it, her eyes blinking in confusion.

"Eat it, you didn't lose your brain too did you?"

"…."

"At least nod your head!"

The woman nodded. The other woman grinned.

"Great, at least I know you can hear me!"

"…."

"This is going to be a long year….."

* * *

**To be continued......**

**Next Chapter: _"Speechless"_  
**


	16. Speechless

**C**rimson** C**amellia

_Speechless_

The Higurashi and Hyuuga family was eating in silence. Natsume was sitting next to Aoi, Miroku and Eri across from them while Kaoru and Shiro sat at the ends of the table. Natsume and Aoi asked of they wanted to swap so that Kaoru could sit next to Shiro but they said that it was ok.

It's been 2 months and a week since Mikan was taken to hospital and Natsume missed her a lot. Life was so dull without her. And he was worried sick too, will he ever see her again? That was a question that could basically never been answered unless he saw her again. Natsume stopped eating and stared at the chopsticks in his hand. Why was life sometimes so hard?

Natsume felt something kick him hard in the shin. He groaned, a bit too loudly causing everyone to look at him confused. Natsume noticed that Miroku was grinning at him but when Shiro looked at her she stopped grinning and kept on eating like nothing happened. Natsume mentally growled, he was going to get his sister back for that kick. He remembered the look in her eyes when she grinned at him.

_Cheer up._

Eri noticed that her mother and Natsume exchanged a silent message. She frowned, was there something about the two she didn't know? Sure they were siblings and they got along well, but how could Miroku know everything Natsume is thinking? She can't know everything about him. Eri could tell there was something her mother has never told her, and she truly wanted to know what.

* * *

Yuka stared at the front page of the newspaper, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging wide open. Jin was sitting next to Yuka on the couch, reading a book he got from the library while Tsubaki was watching a reality show on the TV, she was sitting on the floor between Jin's legs. The two were acting like a real grand-daughter and grand-father.

But Yuka wasn't paying attention to them, right now. She was staring at the paper, shock and anger flashing through her.

_Natsume Hyuuga has an offspring!_

She shrieked and jumped up, causing Jin and Tsubaki to look at her surprised. She dashed out of the room and burst into Mikan's bedroom, where Mikan was sitting on the bed, staring at a piece of cloth and measuring it.

Mikan looked up at her mother whose face was red with anger. Mikan's eyes were bewildered and she raised an eyebrow.

Yuka looked around the room, Mikan's wheel chair was gone! Where id it go? The last time she checked Mikan was sitting in her wheelchair at the window, so how did Mikan get on her bed?

"Mikan! Tsubaki is in the newspaper!" Yuka yelled as she threw the newspaper at her daughter. Mikan stared at the newspaper.

When she didn't respond, Yuka sighed and left the room, looks like Mikan still wasn't talking….

Yuka closed the door behind her and leant against it for support. She looked down at her feet. She wished Mikan would talk….She missed Mikan talking.

"_Is Mikan ok?" Yuka asked the doctor the day she was discharged._

"_Yes, Miss Sakura is very healthy, she has a bit of a hard time walking but she will be fine soon…..but…" The doctor began but he trailed off. Yuka's determined face dropped._

"_But?" she asked._

"_Your daughter doesn't speak…I think it is all in her mind, she won't even respond to the nurses. I don't know why she is being so distant, but I hope you can give your daughter some confidence, your daughter is a strong and independent woman, but she just needs some comfort for now." The doctor carried on. _

_Yuka tried to let Mikan talk but Mikan wouldn't respond, she had no idea why Mikan was acting this way….and then that night, Mikan wrote the reason down on a piece of paper, well not the reason but that's why Yuka thinks she won't speak. Yuka contacted the doctor to ask of it was true what Mikan told her, and he said yes._

_Yuka didn't understand how Mikan felt, but she knew what type of pain she was suffering from._

Yuka walked downstairs and sat down next to Jin again. She tried to concentrate on the TV show, but her mind wasn't on earth anymore.

* * *

Breakfast was hell for Yuka and her family. It was just too silent. Mikan was sitting next to Tsubaki with Yuka and Jin across from them. None of them spoke, all you could hear were the chopsticks banging against the plates from time to time or someone taking a deep breath (mainly Yuka). The silence was killing Yuka.

"So, Tsubaki, how was your day with your father?" Yuka asked to break the silence. Tsubaki looked up and smiled.

"Great, he bought me some manga!" Tsubaki said as she smiled.

"Ah yes, Natsume have always loved manga….I remember…" Yuka said as she laughed. She could remember the times when Mikan wanted to play and Natsume was too lazy so he chased her away and then he read his manga. Those were the days.

"Auntie Kaoru was wondering if we wanted to come over for dinner some time…" Tsubaki mentioned. Yuka nearly choked on her rice. It's been years since she last saw her best friend, and now she wanted to meet up again?

"Oh yes, they returned awhile ago, didn't they? I will think about it." Yuka said as she smiled. Tsubaki nodded and continued on eating her food.

Mikan was listening to their conversation in great interest, oh, how she wished to see Natsume again. To hold him, to kiss him and to tell him that she loves him, although she can't say it anymore she can still show it.

Mikan grabbed her notepad and scribbled something down, Yuka and Jin watched her, waiting to see what she wanted to say. It was her way of communicating, writing everything down.

She held up the notepad and when Yuka finished reading it she gasped. Yuka looked at Mikan questioningly. Mikan nodded.

* * *

Mikan was sitting in the living room on the couch, drawing on her notepad while thinking of something to do. She stared at the swirl she just drew; being home all alone during the day was such a pain. Tsubaki was in school while Jin and Yuka were working. Mikan has a job, but she couldn't work in the condition she was in. She was a waitress and a waitress can't work without a voice….

During the day, Mikan often considered going to visit Natsume but she decided against it for she will see him that night when they go there for dinner. But she still missed him and wished that the day would pass faster.

* * *

"I wouldn't go there if I were you….." Eri began but it was too late for Aisune and Sai fell face first to the ground when they walked over the garden to get inside the Higurashi house. Eri sighed and shook her head; her mother has set up traps once again in the garden to prevent "unwanted guests" from walking through it….

It was late afternoon and Eri just got back with the twins from their lovely day out in the other side of town where Eri's great-grandmother lived. This was only the second time Eri has ever met her, but it was a great experience to hang out with her during the day. Her great-grandmother was also the one who gave Miroku her "lucky socks".

Eri helped Aisune and Sai up and the three of them walked to the front door but Eri stopped when she spotted something through the window. She went over to the window and looked in. Her eyes widened.

"Aunt Mikan is here??" Eri asked out loud. Aisune and Sai frowned in confusion. (Just so you know, Aisune and Sai haven't read the newspaper about Tsubaki yet…)

Eri looked around the room; Mikan was with her parents and Tsubaki sitting across from Shiro and Kaoru. Miroku and Natsume was nowhere to be seen and of course, Aoi no longer lived here.

Well, the thing that really bothered Eri was the fact that her mother and Natsume wasn't there, what were the two of them up to?

Eri rushed inside and burst into the room, causing everyone to turn and face her.

"Welcome home, dear!" Kaoru greeted Eri. Eri noticed that Tsubaki was sitting on the floor in between Kaoru's legs while Kaoru was playing with her hair. Eri noticed that Mikan's parents, or at least she thought they were her parents was staring at her in utter confusion while Mikan was smiling at her.

"Who are they?" Eri asked as she pointed at Yuka and Jin.

"This is Yuka and Jin, Mikan-chama's parents. Well Jin is her step-father but that doesn't matter. Yuka is also a very good friend of mine and your grandfather's from school!" Kaoru said as she smiled. Eri frowned. What happened to Tsubaki's real grandfather?

"Where's Uncle Natsume?" Eri asked. Kaoru and Mikan's smiles faded and they looked down at the ground. So did the others which made Eri panic.

"Nothing bad happened, right?" Eri asked as she started to feel the panic rise in her blood.

"No, but he left this morning to get back to work, he said he has an important album he has to do….and after I told him I have a surprise for him tonight!" Kaoru said as she sighed. Eri knew that the surprise was Mikan. But of course, he didn't care or know.

Aisune and Sai walked into the room, confusion was visible on their faces but Eri dragged them away before they could ask anything. Kaoru watched the three of them leave the room.

'_Natsume, where are you?_'

* * *

Natsume closed the car door behind him. He was standing in front of the building of his recording company in the busy streets of Tokyo. Cars and people were moving pass him in a flash and the buzzing sounds wasn't really helping him keep his balance for he was staring at nothing in front of him.

Natsume snapped out of his daze and made his way inside, he was only planning on taking one month break and now it's already been two! He knew his manager was going to be very very mad. And he had no excuse…

Well, he was so worried and depressed over Mikan that he didn't have the will to sing again. But he was going to sing….for her sake. After all, it was Mikan who discovered his "singing talent" when they had to sing in a choir together on Christmas when they were kids. If it wasn't for her, he would have never been so famous today.

He inhaled a large breath and entered the building. He knew his mother was going to kill him when he gets home after a few months, after all, he left without warning and his mother told him she had a surprise for him. Right now he didn't care about her crazy surprise ideas. All he wanted to do was sing.

When he entered the building he spotted a familiar couple. A blonde haired man with his arm wrapped around the shoulders of a pale skinned and frail (well looks frail) woman with long raven black hair and she was carrying an infant with her who like the woman had raven hair but blue eyes.

Natsume walked closer to hear what the two was talking about to the receptionist.

"All I want is an address!" the man nearly yelled. He seemed pissed off and annoyed.

"I'm sorry but we can't give out any information regarding Natsume-sama…." The receptionist apologized but the guy didn't budge.

"Just give the damn address!" the woman hissed in a deadly tone. Well, she has always been a scary blackmailer.

"I can't -Natsume-sama!" The receptionist shrieked when she Natsume. The couple turned around and Natsume smirked.

"Long time no see, Ruka." Natsume said. Ruka's sour face disappeared and now he was smiling.

"Natsume! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Ruka said as he sighed. Hotaru was eyeing Natsume, making sure he wasn't a fake, perhaps? The infant didn't do anything, except for staring at Natsume with big eyes.

"This your little boy?" Natsume asked as he watched the infant bury his face in his mother's hair in embarrassment. Now who would have thought a three-month old baby was that clever? Hmm….

"Yeah, his name is Riku." Ruka said as he smiled. Natsume smirked again.

"Ruka and Riku? Nice…" Natsume said in a sarcastic tone. Ruka stuck out his tongue and Hotaru looked like she was ready to pull out her baka gun. (She is still an inventing genius)

"Where's Mikan?" Hotaru asked. Natsume's smirk vanished.

"I don't know the hospital most likely." Natsume said as he looked away from them and stared at the wall.

"Hospital?" the two asked at the same time in shock.

"Yeah, she has Cancer." Natsume said. How he wished this conversation never came up. Natsume's manager came in the building just then and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Natsume.

"Natsume?" she asked. Natsume smirked but inside he felt like a total wreck.

"Finally you're back! I thought you were never coming back! The band got super worried!" Manager went on babbling on and on and Natsume was starting to get seriously annoyed.

Natsume sighed. Why was she such a babble mouth?

Just then a mobile phone rang. It was the Manager's. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked. She was silent for awhile, "Dad?"

Natsume raised an eyebrow, well he knew she had parents, everyone does but it just seems so weird that his Manager (who was cranky and annoying) would actually be all loving and family oriented. Natsume realized something; he doesn't even know his Manager's name! Well, she never told him….

"What, Shiro-san called you?" Manager asked. That sparked Natsume's interest. What business did his Manger have with his step-father?

"He wants Natsume to go home? But I can't allow that! He just got back and he has a lot of work!" Manager objected as she tapped her foot in annoyance.

It was silent again for awhile.

"If I don't send him home Yuuki will kill me? Oh god no, fine I'll send him home, I don't want to get on her bad side, Daisuke might kill me too." Manager said as she sighed and put her phone away. Natsume was now even more curious, not only did Manger know his step-father but his step-brother and his wife too?

"You're going home, buddy." Manager said with a grin.

"But, I came back of my own free will!" Natsume said.

"Yeah, and I don't want to become fried meat when my sister finds out you're still here!" Manager said as she showed him the way to the door.

"What? Your sister? What does she have to do with me?" Natsume asked.

"Yuuki Higurashi? Your sister-in-law? Yeah, exactly, now move!" Manager said as she pushed Natsume towards the door, Ruka and Hotaru following.

"You're Yuuki's sister?" Natsume asked his eyes wide.

"Yep, when you get home tell Shiro-san that Yana says hello!" Yana said and then she pushed him out he door and closed it. Natsume scratched the back of his head. Ok, first he got to know her name; second, they were kind of related to each other? One word: "SCARY".

* * *

Natsume got into his car but before he could start driving away his phone rang. He checked the caller ID and like he suspected it was his mother.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Natsume! You better get your ass down here in 10 minutes or you are so dead! I specially got this surprise for you and now she is leaving since dinner is over!" Kaoru yelled over the phone so loud Natsume has to hold the phone away. He sighed as she yelled at him.

Ruka and Hotaru got in the car in the meantime, but Natsume was to busy to tell them to get out.

"Calm down, mother, and the surprise is leaving?" Natsume asked.

"Yes! Mikan is leaving!" Kaoru yelled. Natsume dropped his phone in shock. His eyes were wide which made Hotaru and Ruka stare at him in confusion.

"Shit!" Natsume yelled as he started the engine and sped through the busy streets of Tokyo.

"Whoa, stop Hyuuga! You'll scare the shit out of Riku!" Hotaru yelled at Natsume but he ignored her. All he could picture was Mikan. _She was alive! She was back! She was safe!_

_And she was waiting……………

* * *

_

**To be continued.....**

**Next chapter: _"Reunion"_  
**


	17. Reunion

**C**rimson **C**amellia

_Reunion_

Natsume was speeding through the streets, Ruka was laughing his head off (probably because he has never seen Natsume so….frantic?) and Hotaru was saying a line of curses under her breath. Little Riku wasn't even crying, which is a bit odd considering the speed Natsume was driving at.

Natsume knew that the police will catch him eventually since he is speeding so much but right now he didn't care. After all he had all the money he could ask for to pay for his speeding bills and he knew when the police realize it's him they'll be more generous. Well, no one wants to get on Shiro Higurashi's children's bad side, since Shiro could destroy anything he wanted to for he had so much control and was so rich. But unlike other rich families, the Higurashi's acted like they were normal, they didn't act like spoiled little children, well sometimes they do but only if they need to (*cough* when Miroku wants something *cough*).

Natsume reached the Higurashi mansion and stopped right in front of the stairs that led up to the front balcony. He jumped out and leaped up the stairs, Ruka and Hotaru right behind him. He burst into the house and nearly fell over his own feet.

"Mikan!" he yelled as he threw open the living room door. His mother looked up from her book. She had on a facial mask, her hair was tied up in a towel and she had on a bath robe. She raised an eyebrow.

"She's gone, Natsume. Do you know what the time is?" Kaoru asked. Natsume looked at the clock on the wall. It was 9:30 pm. Now how on earth is that late?

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi." Ruka said when he realized that Natsume was too stunned to say anything. Natsume was tired from rushing here and he was breathing hard. Kaoru blinked at the blonde and then it clicked.

"Ruka? Oh my gosh, you've grown so big! Come give aunt Kaoru a hug!" Kaoru said as she stood up and held out her arms. Ruka frowned but had no choice but to hug the old woman when Hotaru pushed him to her.

"How's your mother doing?" Kaoru asked when she hugged Hotaru as well. She was sitting next to Hotaru while Riku played with Kaoru's finger.

"She's ok, she went back to France awhile ago to visit some friends but everything is still going the same for her as it always does." Ruka replied as he smiled. Natsume was lying on the couch, annoyed that he was a bit late. Mikan was probably asleep by now.

Sleep? Natsume suddenly sat up when that word came to his mind. That's it! Sleep! He smiled at his own discovery and pulled out his mobile phone.

"Mother is Miroku home?" Natsume asked before he started dialing anyone. Kaoru shook her head.

"She disappeared, she said something about a date…..but with whom I wonder?" Kaoru asked more to herself than to Natsume. Natsume sighed, Miroku was never home lately. What was that devilish woman up to now?

Natsume went through his phonebook and finally found the name he was looking for. He pressed the dial button and held the phone to his ear. The phone rang for awhile and then finally she picked up.

"Natsume?" Miroku's voice came from the other side of the receiver. Natsume could hear she was out of breath due to her heavy breathing and loud music was playing in the background. It sounded like she was in a club or something.

"How did you guess?" Natsume asked sarcastically.

"The caller ID, you big fat idiot, what's wrong, calling me this time of night?" Miroku asked. Natsume chuckled. Yep, she was defiantly a woman sent from the devil, she just had to say he's a big fat idiot.

"I have a favor to ask….." Natsume began.

"Favor?" Miroku asked. Miroku who was sitting across from her date in a night club raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, regarding Mikan." Natsume said from the other side of the phone.

"Who is it?" Miroku's date asked, loud enough for Natsume to hear. He raised an eyebrow, the voice sounded familiar….

Miroku flashed her date a smile but didn't say anything.

"Fine, what is it then?" Miroku asked finally. Might as well help Natsume since it seemed urgent.

* * *

Mikan was the only one still awake in her household. Tsubaki went to bed since she has school tomorrow and Yuka and Jin was so tired after hanging out with Kaoru all night the practically fell asleep on the floor. Luckily Mikan kicked them into their room before they did fall asleep.

Mikan was watching a late night TV show, it wasn't very good but she nothing else to do. She sighed and hugged the pillow she was holding even closer to her chest. It was scorching hot, thanks to everyone (except Mikan's) favorite season, summer. Tsubaki was looking forward to the summer holidays coming up soon. Mikan wasn't looking forward to it though since Tsubaki wanted to go to the beach really badly. Mikan hated beaches, because unlike the other women there, she wasn't beautiful and sexy. So seeing her in a bikini was kind of awkward. Yuka always laughed when Mikan said such things. Yuka believed that Mikan was beautiful but Mikan has a more cute look and personality than sexy. Tsubaki always said her mother have just never heard a man's opinion. Well, Mikan doesn't need a man's opinion and she won't even bother getting their opinion.

Mikan was knocked out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang. She looked up, who on earth was here this time of night? Mikan stood up and walked towards the door and opened it slowly on a very small scale, just to make sure it wasn't a drunk pervert or something. Mikan was wrong though, there stood Miroku, her raven hair was shorter and cut into layers. Miroku had a huge grin plastered on her face and she help up two fingers, indicating the peace sign.

"Yo, I came to have a slumber party, Mikan-chama!" Miroku said, still holding up the peace sign. Mikan blinked. Huh?

* * *

Natsume was in bed, staring at the ceiling above him. He was really worried about Mikan. He was planning to return to work tomorrow but when he attempted to call Yuna and tell her about it she got all moody again and she threatened to kill him if he returned. He sighed, seems like everyone in his family has anger issues. But the funny thing is, he never pictured Yuuki, the sweet and gentle wife of Daisuke to be a scary as hell demon when angry. But that's what Yuna said, and younger siblings never lie about their elder siblings outbursts.

Natsume closed his eyes. Miroku was probably already at Mikan's house. Natsume sighed again. He hoped Miroku knocked on the door and asked if she could go in, instead of bursting into the house and yelling like a mad cow. From the sounds of that, that's probably exactly what she did.

Natsume sat up, he couldn't sleep. The thought of Mikan was bothering him too much. He got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. That's when he heard it. Someone was crying. Natsume listened for awhile to see where the crying was coming from. Natsume walked slowly to the study's door and put his ear against it. Yes, the person who was crying was in the study. But who was crying?

It was defiantly not Kaoru, she didn't cry very often and the person crying now didn't sound like a female. But if it's not a woman, then the person crying is Shiro? Natsume frowned, why would his step-father, such a powerful man cry?

'_He is human, Natsume! Human!_' Natsume reminded himself in his mind. Natsume wanted to go inside and find out why he was crying but he didn't want to bother Shiro either. Crying isn't really a thing men do, and being seen or heard crying is embarrassing. Natsume sighed and walked away to get his water.

Natsume leaned against the counter after he filled his glass with water. He sipped it slowly. He noticed a large red reminder on the calendar on the wall. He walked close to see what was so important that it was written in red. His eyes widened.

_Yukari (26 years)_

Natsume dropped the glass. Luckily it was plastic so it didn't break, but water ran out all over the floor. Natsume couldn't believe he hasn't noticed. Well it was impossible to realize, mainly because Miroku has been acting all cheery lately, she never seemed depressed. But inside she was. _For today, her mother has been dead for 26 years. _

Natsume covered his mouth with his hand. That explained Shiro crying alone in the study. Even though Shiro was married to Kaoru now and the two loved each other very much, a part of him still longed for his dead wife. Natsume didn't what type of person Yukari was. Miroku and Shiro don't talk much about her either, neither does Kaoru. Well, Kaoru has never met Yukari either; she wanted to but before she knew it Yukari died.

Natsume picked up the glass and put it in the sink. Yukari died of aids, or at least that's what Miroku said. But Natsume heard from Daisuke that his mother died in her sleep. How on earth do you die in your sleep from Aids? Perhaps, Miroku was keeping something from him. And not only him, from the entire family since Shiro too believed strongly that Yukari had some kind of illness like Aids. But, something was missing.

Even though Natsume wanted to now the truth now, there was nothing he could do; Miroku was over at Mikan's house. And he couldn't just burst in to find out the truth about a total stranger's death.

He sighed; sometimes he wished Miroku could trust him enough. She always has, so why not when it came to her mother?

* * *

Miroku and Mikan were lying next to each other on the grass in the garden, staring at the stars which were very bright this night for some reason. Mikan hasn't said a word in all the time Miroku has been here but Miroku didn't care. The silence was nice for a change. It gave her time to honor her mother in remembrance. She did go to visit her grave earlier that day, but it just didn't feel like enough.

Miroku closed her eyes. The summer breeze whipped her hair completely messed up but she didn't care. She was enjoying this time. Mental note: Say thanks to Natsume tomorrow.

Mikan was watching Miroku lie there so peacefully. Something seemed to be bothering Miroku since she had a pained expression on her face. Mikan wanted to find out what, but the words won't come from her mouth. Mikan sat up and took out her notebook where she scribbled something down. She then patted Miroku on the shoulder. Miroku opened one eyes.

"Hn?"

Mikan held up her notepad and allowed Miroku to read.

"What's wrong, you ask? Nothing really." Miroku lied as she turned on her side to face Mikan. Mikan knew she was lying so she kept on staring at Miroku, waiting for an answer.

Miroku sighed: "Ok, you win; it's my mother's death anniversary. I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, I specially asked the police and doctor not to, but my mother didn't actually die of an illness."

Mikan tilted her head in confusion. Miroku smiled half-heartedly and turned back unto her back. She looked up and stared at the stars again.

"My mother killed herself." Miroku finished her sentence, causing Mikan's eyes to widen. It was silent. Mikan had no idea what to write in response to seem like she feels sorry for Miroku.

"You don't have to feel sorry, I understand how my mother felt, she was married to the richest and most powerful man in Japan, naturally her life would become a mess. She wasn't seen as herself, all people could see was 'Shiro Higurashi's wife'. They feared that if you treated her badly she would complain to my father and they will be fired or worse loose everything they had. But my father isn't like that; he doesn't like using his power to bring misery into other people's lives. Eventually it got so bad, the fact that no one saw my mother as 'Yukari' that she could no longer take it. So she took drugs. She overdosed herself before she went to bed, and she died. My father always believed it was medication she took for an illness but it wasn't." Miroku explained in a soft tone.

Mikan looked away, how could someone have such misery in their lives? Mikan quickly scribbled away on her notepad again.

"How did I know about this since I was only a child?" Miroku asked. She smiled and Mikan smiled back.

"I was six back then, and I always saw my mother take the 'medicine' when she felt tired or stressed. She also took many pills at the same time, which made it impossible to believe it was a prescription. When the police wanted to tell my father the truth I begged them not to and tell me instead. I've always had a suspicion that my mother did something like take drugs. She acted weird a lot of times." Miroku answered Mikan's question.

It was silent for awhile again.

"Mikan-chama, why don't you speak?" Miroku asked, changing the subject. Mikan looked down at her knees. She was hoping this subject would never come up but she knew she can't run away from it. It was part of her life.

Mikan sighed. She could try and talk, just this once. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She closed her mouth again as she felt the tears roll down her cheeks. Miroku seemed alarmed at this.

"Holy mother of-! Why are you crying? Ack! Did I just make you cry?' Miroku asked, panic in her voice. Mikan laughed a silent laugh in between her tears and shook her head. Miroku clamed down and placed her hands on Mikan's shoulders.

"You can tell, I mean show me." Miroku said, remembering that Mikan writes everything now.

Mikan nodded and continued crying. Eventually she took her notepad again and wrote something down. She then held it up and saw Miroku's eyes widen.

"No way, there's no way!" Miroku yelled, shock overwhelming her. Mikan only nodded and then Miroku wrapped her arms around Mikan's shoulders and pulled her into a sisterly embrace.

"I'm sorry Mikan" Miroku said. Mikan nodded weakly and then she burst into tears again.

* * *

The next morning Natsume got out of bed. He felt like a wreck, he only slept for two hours and now he knew his day was going to be a total horrible thing.

Natsume entered the kitchen with his eyes closed. He was rubbing the top of his head, making his hair even messier than it was. He opened his eyes and froze in place. For there stood two women, who looked so familiar.

"Yo, little brother!" Miroku beamed as she showed Natsume the peace sign. He sweat dropped. He shook his head and then turned his attention to the other woman.

"Mikan…." Natsume muttered. Mikan didn't smile, she didn't reply, she only stood there, watching him. Natsume took a step closer to her. Mikan still didn't move. He took another step. Mikan once again didn't move but she started to look a bit worried and scared. Natsume took another few steps until he was right in front of her. He reached out and caressed her cheek. She was warm, yes, this was defiantly Mikan Sakura.

A smile formed on his lips as he pulled Mikan into an embrace. Mikan seemed shocked at this because her body was tense but she soon relaxed. But she allowed her arms to hang by her sides, she didn't hug back. Miroku was smiling at the two and then decided to sneak away to give them some privacy.

Natsume held unto Mikan for a few minutes. He felt as if, if he let her go now, she will disappear so he held unto her tightly. But something was bothering him. If she was pregnant, wouldn't she be a bit more, well bigger? Well, maybe not that big because she was only about three months pregnant but normally she would be healthy and right now, Mikan was really skinny. She probably didn't have a healthy weight anymore, but why?

Natsume let go a bit of Mikan, allowing him to look her into the eyes but he kept his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Why are you so skinny?" Natsume asked. Mikan didn't reply, instead she tore her gaze away from his eyes and looked at the fridge instead.

"Mikan?" Natsume asked, her silent treatment was really starting to bother him. Why wasn't she speaking? He was about to ask her again when Eriko and Tsubaki burst into the room.

"I'm late!" Eri yelled at the top of her lungs. She dashed past Natsume and grabbed food from the pantry and fridge. After that she stashed them into her bag and then she ran into the study.

"Bye, grandpa!" Eri yelled in the study. Natsume heard Shiro chuckle and then Eri dashed out the study and past Natsume again. She stopped halfway.

"Bye Uncle Natsume, Aunt Mikan, be sure to use a condom!" Eri said a bit too loudly and then she and Tsubaki (who was laughing her head off) out the kitchen and then out the front door.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. _Use a condom?_

"That little brat, I'm gonna murder her!" Natsume yelled as soon as the front door shut.

* * *

Miroku was sitting on her bed in her room, staring at the photo of her mother which was taken on her birthday 26 years ago. Miroku smiled at her mother's smiling face. Miroku jumped when there was a knock on her door.

She opened the door in annoyance.

"What?" she yelled. Natsume cringed at Miroku's sudden anger. Miroku sighed when she saw it was only Natsume.

"What do you want?" Miroku asked.

"About your mother….." Natsume began. Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"My mother? What about her?" Miroku asked.

"Your father was crying yesterday…..I think it's about her." Natsume explained. Miroku didn't seem fazed though. She knew her father still had a part of his heart that belonged to her mother, even if he had Kaoru now.

"And?" Miroku asked, annoyed. Natsume sighed, Miroku was acting like she didn't care, he knew but he really needs to know the truth.

"Did your mother really die of an illness?" Natsume asked. Miroku mentally sighed, so this is what he was curios about. All well, looks like she has no choice. Miroku mentally sighed again, she can't keep it a secret forever.

"No." Miroku answered. Natsume's eyes widened. Then, she really did lie?

"Then, how did your mother die?" Natsume asked.

"She killed herself."

* * *

**To be contined.........**

**Next Chapter: _"Embrace"_  
**


	18. Embrace

_This story is coming to its end! I know it's sad. There are two more chapters in this story, their titles are: "Final" and "Future". They will be posted on soon, I already have the perfect idea on how to end this story but I have to write it. This story was supposed to be 5 chapters (my goal) and ended up being 20!! O__O Wow, I am amazed at myself! _

_Anyway, you'll me a few new people in this chapter, and one of them might seem familiar. The other one you will remember from past chapters and then there are two new ones you'll be shocked to discover!_

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

**C**rimson **C**amellia

_Embrace_

"Killed herself?" Natsume asked. Miroku nodded. Natsume was about to say that he didn't mean to bring it up when they heard a gasp behind them. Natsume turned around and his eyes widened. It was Kaoru and Shiro. The one who gasped was Kaoru and Shiro's eyes were wide as he stared at his daughter.

"Miroku, is this true?" Shiro asked. Miroku looked down at her feet, her expression was that of guilt. Shiro knew from her reaction that it was true and he too felt guilt. For it was his fault that Yukari took her own life. He always had the feeling Yukari didn't like it when people say her as "Shiro Higurashi's Wife." But he never did anything about it for he thought she would grow used to it, just like he grew used to it when he was a child and everyone saw him as "Ryou Higurashi's son." But it seems that he was wrong.

"You could have told me, Miroku." Shiro said. Miroku didn't look up. Shiro was about to ask her why she never said anything when there was a loud tap made on the wooden floor. Everyone turned to face where the sound came from, only to see an old woman who was very short, with her grey hair tied on top of her head in a bun, she had on a typical blue grandma dress and a red shoal over it. Shiro cringed. Oh god, of all people why was she here?

"Shiro Higurashi! Leave your daughter out of this, before I twist that little neck of yours!" the woman said as she swung around her cane wildly. Natsume and Kaoru was watching the old woman in amazement, for some reason Shiro seemed to slowly move away, as if he was scared of the woman.

"Hehe, what are you doing here, mother?" Shiro asked as he kept on backing away.

"Don't 'hehe' me! You know very well what I am doing here! Tea! Now! Before I take Miroku and leave this house permanently!" Grandma Higurashi yelled as she tapped her cane on the floor again. Shiro sweat dropped.

"Right, tea, I'll get the maid to get you that…." Shiro mumbled.

"No! You make the tea goddammit! I taught you how to make tea, did I not? Now hurry, I don't have all day!" his mother yelled. Shiro cursed under his breath and stomped off. Natsume and Kaoru gulped, she was nothing like they pictured, well Kaoru has met Mrs. Higurashi before, but that was years ago when she and Shiro was about 6 or 7. The old woman in front of her was totally different than back then, she was much older now too.

"What are you looking at?" Older Mrs. Higurashi asked. Kaoru and Natsume laughed nervously.

"Nothing…." They mumbled at the same time. Mrs. Higurashi narrowed her eyes at Kaoru and then her eyes snapped open in surprise again.

"Kaoru!" the old woman yelled and before Kaoru knew it, the old woman was squeezing her to death.

"C-can't breathe, Mrs. Higurashi!" Kaoru stuttered. Mrs. Higurashi let her go immediately, a large grin on her face.

"You have grown up so big! And just call me Mion." Mion said. Kaoru glanced at Natsume and then nodded. Then Mion turned to face Miroku.

"I see your father is giving you hell again, I'll kill him for ya!" Mion said as she did the thumbs up. Miroku sweat dropped.

"Uh, yeah, thanks, grandma, but it really isn't that bad…." Miroku tried to stand up for her father but it just made her grandmother even angrier.

"Do not stand up for him! We are young independent women! We can not let men chase us around!" Mion yelled. Natsume and Kaoru sweat dropped when Miroku joined in.

"Yeah!" Miroku yelled as she held up her arm in the air. Mion did the same.

"I think I know where Miroku got her weird personality from…." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, me too." Natsume agreed.

* * *

Mion was sipping on the tea Shiro made slowly, but she kept her eyes narrow, almost as if she was glaring at Shiro. Shiro was still confused as to why his mother was here.

"So, Mion, what are you doing here?" Kaoru asked. Mion put down the tea cup on the coffee table.

"To visit my granddaughter and great-granddaughter of course! Am I not allowed?" Mion asked.

"No, you are more than welcome, but how did you get inside?" Kaoru asked. Mion smiled.

"Oh, this very sweet girl with brown hair and eyes opened the door. She didn't speak to me but she had a wonderful smile, say Shiro who was she?" Mion asked. Shiro, Kaoru, Miroku and Natsume raised an eyebrow. They had no idea who the old woman was talking about.

"Oh, you mean Mika-chama?" Miroku asked.

"So her name is Mikan? What a nice name. When did she become part of the family?" Mion asked.

Kaoru, Natsume and Shiro exchanged glances.

"She's Natsume's fiancée" Miroku said. Kaoru and Shiro's jaws dropped as they turned to face Natsume. Natsume laughed nervously.

"That's not true, yet!" Natsume defended himself.

"Yet?" Mion shrieked. Natsume sweat dropped when he realized the old woman stood up and started running around like a mad chicken.

"That's such a cruel thing, how can you say your fiancée is not your fiancée!" Mion yelled and then she stopped and turned to face Natsume: "Who are you again?"

Natsume nearly fell over he as that shocked. What was this old woman's problem?

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga-"Natsume began but the old woman interrupted him.

"Oh yes, you're Kaoru's son! I remember now, and this Mikan is the beautiful woman you will marry, can I organize the wedding?" Mion asked. Natsume raised an eyebrow, what the hell? The woman was changing the way of this conversation too much. And he wasn't even engaged to Mikan yet!

Before Natsume could reply Shiro jumped up and started pushing his mother out the room to the front door.

"Ok, mother I think that's enough for one day, I'll take you home." Shiro said as he kept on pushing her.

"Oi, I haven't talked alien with Miroku yet! Let go of me you little-"Mion yelled as she tried to get free from Shiro's grasp.

"Ugh, mother you still worship aliens? What have you planted in my daughter's head?" Shiro groaned. Mion stuck out her tongue at him and then she lifted up her hand in a waving manner.

"Keep wearing those lucky socks, Miroku! They will bring you love, not to mention get rid of this annoying father of yers. Let go, Shiro!" Mion yelled and then it fell silent. Natsume heard the front door close and Shiro walked back into the room, sighed of relief.

"That woman scares the hell out of me." Shiro said. Kaoru and Natsume nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I do, do I?" Mion's voice asked in an annoyed tone behind Shiro. His eyes widened and he turned around.

"Mother! What are you doing here?" Shiro asked. Dammit, why was it so hard to get rid of this woman?

"I lived in this house for nearly my entire life, I raised kids in here ya know, don't think just because your father is dead it means this place belongs to you, you little fool! And I forgot my cane." Mion said as she smiled an "innocent" smile. Shiro slapped his forehead.

"Here you go, Gran, Eri and I will come visit you soon." Miroku said as she handed Mion her cane. Mion smiled at her granddaughter.

"Indeed, and bring that Tsubaki child too, she reminds me of Mikan-chama and this red eye man here." Mion said as she nodded.

"Tsubaki is after all Mikan's child." Miroku said as she beamed. Mion blinked.

"Uwaaaah, Natsume Hyuuga you naughty naughty man! You were supposed to marry Mikan-chama when you found out she was pregnant! Are you that stupid? I don't get you men these days…….." Mion shrieked. Natsume sweat dropped again.

"Miroku, make sure Natsume never sets foot in my house, not unless I gave him proper lessons in 'Being a Man'." Mion ordered. Miroku sweat dropped but nodded anyway.

Mion then left the house.

"That woman is the scariest woman I have ever met." Natsume said as he sat down.

"You got that right." Kaoru agreed.

"Really? I think she's great!" Miroku exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"GREAT?" Shiro, Kaoru and Natsume yelled at the same time. She was anything BUT great…..

* * *

Mikan was sitting on Natsume's bed staring at the wall which had lots of photographs in frames on it. There were photos of when they were children, there were photos of him and his parents, and then there photos of him and his new family. There were also photos of Tsubaki which he probably took himself.

Natsume opened the door to his room and noticed that Mikan was sitting there silently, staring at the walls.

"Mikan, you're still here?" Natsume asked. Mikan turned to face Natsume. She opened her mouth to say something, but as usual the words didn't come, she was too scared. She closed her mouth again and she looked down at her knees. Natsume blinked in confusion; did she just try to say something?

Natsume sat down next to her on the bed. Mikan didn't move, her strange actions has been bothering Natsume lately. He wished he knew how to help her to be able to respond again. But he had no idea what to do. Perhaps he should ask Miroku or Kaoru? They might know more about this type of behavior. Yuka might also have an idea. Natsume stood up. Mikan looked up at him, confusion visible in her eyes. Natsume smile at her.

"I'm going to ask Miroku something, I'll be right back." Natsume said and then he planted a kiss on Mikan's forehead. Mikan watched him leave. Was it her, or did Natsume always turn to Miroku when he was lost?

* * *

"Why she's giving you the silent treatment?" Miroku yelled from the other side of her door. Natsume didn't quite get why Miroku was forbidding him from entering her room but whatever.

"Yeah." Natsume said. There was no answer all Natsume could hear were Miroku giggling and someone else chuckling. He raised an eyebrow, what the hell?

"Well, maybe she's scared!" Miroku yelled.

"Scared?" Natsume asked. There was no answer once again, but instead of giggles and chuckles there was moaning and groaning instead. Bloody hell, Miroku was with _someone _in there. A vein popped unto Natsume's head. If she was so busy, why didn't she say "Go away" like a normal person?

"Y-yeah, maybe, s-she's scared that y-you'll be mad!" Miroku stuttered in between her heavy breaths and moans. Natsume made a gagging sound and then he stomped off.

Natsume burst into his bedroom and he realized that he woke Mikan up in the process. His pissed off mood vanished in a second.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Natsume apologized.

Mikan shook her head and she sat up, she must have fallen asleep just like that since she wasn't even under the covers. Natsume sat down next to her and pulled her into an embrace. Mikan was shocked at first, but she wrapped her arms around him after awhile.

"I don't know why you don't speak, but, Mikan you know that I am always here for you, right? So if you want to cry, then cry. And if you want to talk then talk." Natsume said. Mikan's eyes widened and then she felt the tears well up in her eyes. She buried her face in Natsume's shoulder and sobbed. Natsume held unto her tighter.

"It's ok, Mikan, I'm here." He reassured her. Natsume remembered Miroku's words from earlier.

"_Maybe she's scared?" _

Natsume's grip on Mikan tightened.

"Ne, Mikan, if, if the reason why you don't speak is because you're afraid to tell me, because I might get angry or something then you are wrong, no matter what happens there is no way I could hate you, ever." Natsume said. Mikan stopped crying and she pulled away a bit, enough to be able to look Natsume in the eye, she didn't let go of him though.

"R-really?" she said, really softly, Natsume could barely hear her but he did. He smiled, she could speak after all. Natsume nodded. Mikan's eyes widened even more, that's all she wanted to hear. That's all she needed.

Tears started rolling down Mikan's cheeks again and this time Natsume wiped them away with his thumb.

"N-Natsume…." Mikan whispered really softly again.

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

The last time she spoke very loudly and clearly: "The baby died."

* * *

"Whoa, stop, Kaname, something's not right!" Miroku said just as Kaname was about to pull off her shirt. He raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Natsume asked me something, right?"

"Yes, you forgot already?"

"What did I say?"

"Something about being scared."

"Oh, I thought I said something else, all well, you can continue now."

"You sure? You want to check up on Mikan-chan first?"

"Nah, I'm pretty sure the two of them are well you know…."

"Oh, something similar to what we are doing…."

"Yeah, and holy cow you just….ripped my favorite shirt!"

"This was your favorite? I thought you liked the one with the label 'Clean until Pristine'?"

"Huh? You mean I wasn't wearing that one?"

"No, this one says 'I'm a Black Belt, so watch it.'"

"What the hell? Where do I get all these stuff?"

"Shops?"

"Well duh!"

"You're the one who asked….."

"Whatever just continue o-"Miroku began but was cut of when she realized her bra too was no longer wearable.

"Kaname Sono, you might seem gentle, but I don't you are gentle at all! I really loved that bra!" Miroku yelled.

"The pink polka dot one? Wow, same taste as Mikan-chan!"

"How the hell do you know her underwear patterns?"

"Natsume always calls her Polka Dots, it's kinda obvious."

"He does?"

"You don't know that your own brother is a pervert?"

"I know that, you pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Oh sure, guess what!?"

"Huh?"

"You owe me a pair of undies, and it better be high quality French lingerie!" Miroku yelled and then she stuck her tongue out.

Kaname sighed: "And you're supposed to be the rich one……."

* * *

"I don't get men these days, they're supposed to be very well, gentlemen like!" Mion mumbled to herself as she walked down the streets to the City centre to catch a bus to her house, which was on the other side of town.

"Most men are gentlemen." The other old woman who was with Mion said. Mion raised an eyebrow.

"You think? I don't believe that! My son is a total mess!"

"Shiro-san isn't that bad, after all, he helped me when I couldn't have children."

"Yeah, but that's a different story, Shiro is still afraid of me, it seems."

"I just think he's jealous."

"Jealous? Hah! Don't make me laugh!"

"No, he's jealous, for you were able to adjust to the life of being 'Ryou Higurashi's wife' while he couldn't adjust to being 'Ryou Higurashi's son'. It's the same with his wife, he is jealous because unlike you she couldn't handle the pressure."

"You talk too much, you know that?"

"Geez, thanks."

The two old women started to walk in silence again.

"Ne, Mion-san."

"Hn?"

"What's my granddaughter like?"

"She looks like her father but has the wicked personality of her mother. But she has a tender side like her father too."

"Wicked, eh? She must have gotten that from you."

"No she did not! I'm nothing like Miroku!"

"Oh sure."

Mion glared at the old woman who was laughing her head off by now. She stopped glaring and sighed, this woman sees things to easily.

"Oh yeah, I've wanted to ask you this for awhile now." Mion said as she stopped walking and turned to face the other woman. The woman stopped as well.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing back in Tokyo, Rena?" Mion asked. The other woman smiled and put her finger on her mouth, signifying that it was a secret.

"It's a secret, but I'll tell you anyway."

"Huh?"

"I came to visit my granddaughter but that's just a cover story."

"Huh?"

"I'm actually here to find Irie and Hana Makino." Rena said as she smiled even wider.

"Irie and Hana Makino?"

"They are Karen and Satoshi's biological parents."

* * *

**To be continued....**

**Next chapter: _"Final" (second last chapter)_  
**


	19. Final

_The second final chapter is here! So sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I was suffering from writers block!!! xDD_

_This story is over 150 pages already! Yeah, baby! It's like a mini novel! xDD_

_Anyway, enjoy!_

_-RK

* * *

_

**C**rimson **C**amellia

_Final_

"Miroku?" Kaname's voice spoke suddenly, silently in the middle of the night. Kaname had his arms wrapped around Miroku's naked waist and he buried his face in her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo.

"Hm?"

"After Satoshi's death, did you remain single until now?" Kaname asked as he tightened his grip on her waist.

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no?" Kaname asked as he tried to figure out how that was possible.

"I never really again got a boyfriend, but I did have sex with someone." Miroku said as she yawned, she was kind of pissed off for being woken up in the middle night.

"Oh."

"Jealous?" Miroku asked sarcastically.

"Not really, I was just curious. So what was it, a dare or something?" Kaname asked. Miroku was a pretty wild woman, so having sex as a dare was something she probably would do, unless Satoshi was still alive and beat the crap out of the poor guy who has to sleep with her. Kaname shivered, Satoshi and Natsume actually seemed a lot alike, except for the fact that Satoshi was maybe a bit more well, kinder?

"Nope. I had sex with him because I wanted to. Well, not exactly, I did have 4 beers that night…." Miroku said as she laughed nervously. Kaname sweat dropped, he should have known.

"So what, the guy was some random guy you picked off the streets?" Kaname asked.

"Nuh-uh, he was with me at the club, we both got drunk," Miroku said as she slowly to drift off to sleep again.

"Who was it?"

Miroku replied without even realizing that she was saying anything, she was just so sleepy.

"Natsume."

* * *

Mikan rolled over so that she was now lying on top of Natsume's chest. It felt strange lying next to him naked like this after so long. It's like, years has passed instead of months. Mikan realized that she actually really missed Natsume all this time.

"Ne, Natsume, are you awake?" Mikan whispered softly, her voice was still a little bit gone so talking too loudly was a bit hard.

"Hn."

"How long have you been awake?" Mikan asked as she narrowed her eyes at Natsume who was looking at her with one eye open and is hand running through her loose brown hair.

"An hour or two"

"And you have been watching me the whole time?"

"Yes, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, of course I would watch you. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, I wanted to ask you something"

"Spill"

"Did you and Miroku, you know, have sex?"

Natsume remained silent, he stared at Mikan in shock, how did she know? Or how did she come up with that theory, even though it was true. Natsume took a deep breath; he knew that lying wasn't going to be the best idea.

"Yes, but that was long ago and it was sort of like an accident"

"Oh"

"Don't worry Mikan, baby, I only love you, besides, Miroku is my _step-sister_," Natsume said as he brushed one of Mikan's strands of hair out of her face.

"I wasn't worried, I just wanted to know," Mikan said as she smiled a small smile.

Natsume chuckled, yes; he loved this woman, every part of her.

* * *

"Rise and shine, little brother, little sister, Big sister Miroku wishes to go shopping today and I need some money!" Miroku said as she pulled the covers off from the sleeping couple, revealing their naked bodies. Natsume sat and glared daggers at his sister while Mikan sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"What the hell, Miroku? I am naked here!" Natsume yelled at the top of his lungs. Miroku flashed him a mischievous grin.

"So, it's not like I have never seen you naked!" Miroku said as she winked. Natsume narrowed his eyes in annoyance. This woman will kill him one day!

"Morning," Mikan mumbled as she stretched, obviously not caring that she was naked in front of her boyfriend's step-sister.

"Morning, Mikan-chama! You have to come shopping with me and my grandmother today! It's gonna be great! And we'll get you awesome new jeans and stuff!" Miroku said as she jumped around the room like a child who just got a lollipop.

"Great, sounds like heaps of fun," Mikan mumbled as she stood up and stretched again. Natsume sighed and mentally slapped himself. His life was probably over already.

"Natsume, I need 80,000 yen please!?" Miroku ordered and held out her hand. Natsume stared at her hand in disbelief. (A/N: 80,000 yen is about US$845)

"What do I look like, a bank?" Natsume growled. Miroku hid behind Mikan in "fear".

"Mikan-chama, Natsume is scaring me!" Miroku said in a babyish voice. Mikan glared at Natsume.

"Be nice, Natsume!" Mikan scolded.

"But she wants _80,000_ yen! Do you know how much that is?" Natsume asked. Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know, I didn't actually mean give her the money, just don't' scare her!" Mikan said as she smiled. Natsume cursed under his breath while Miroku stuck her tongue out at him.

"We're just joking, Natsume!" Miroku and Mikan said at the same time as they both hugged him, squeezing him to death.

"I can't breathe!" Natsume managed to choke out. The two girls chuckled and skipped out of the room as soon as Mikan got something to wear. Natsume cursed under his breath again, looks like he will be broke by the end of the day.

* * *

"I seriously need a new swimsuit!" Miroku said as she skipped through the mall, Natsume and Mikan following close behind.

"A swimsuit, what for?" Natsume asked.

"Are you stupid, Natsume? Summer break is almost here and I wanna go to the beach!" Miroku said as she did a little happy dance. Natsume sweat dropped, what was it with women and beaches?

"That's sounds like heaps of fun, I have only been to the beach like twice. Mind if I come with you, Mi-chan?" Mikan asked. Miroku smiled, made a thumbs up at Mikan and winked.

"Of course, we'll tan, smash watermelons and dance together! Summer Power!" Miroku yelled so loud people turned to watch them and then they giggled. Until they realized it was Natsume Hyuuga and his step-sister. In a matter of seconds people were surrounding them yelling and screaming things like: "Natsume, marry me!" or "Please sign my stomach!"

Miroku sweat dropped, oops, she got everyone's attention…..all well, now to somehow get them away.

Even the paparazzi suddenly showed up and started taking photos. Natsume cursed under his breath, how he hated the media. They were the worse people in the world.

With all the people around, Mikan was starting to get nervous so she hid herself behind Natsume and held unto his arm.

"Natsume, let's get out of here," she whispered into his ear. Natsume nodded in agreement but he knew his stubborn sister won't give in that easily, she wanted a swimsuit and she wanted it now.

"Say, Natsume, who's the girl?" a random journalist asked as he held his notepad ready to scribble down the new front page news.

"Is she your girlfriend?" another asked. Natsume sighed, yes, the only part he hated about singing and being famous was this.

"Coming through, hey watch it, I'm an old lady!" a old female voice yelled as someone pushed through the crowds of people. Mikan, Natsume and Miroku blinked in confusion when the old woman appeared to be Miroku's grandmother. Natsume's eyebrow twitched, oh god, of all people why her?

"Miroku, darling, I thought it was you!" Mion said as she waved her cane. Miroku grinned and ran over to her grandmother to give her a hug.

"Obaa-chan, I'm so glad you're here! You need to help me choose the perfect swimsuit!" Miroku said. Mion chuckled.

"Indeed, and you can help me choose a new kimono, the kimono I'm wearing now is old," Mion said as she nodded.

"Is that Mion Higurashi? We haven't seen or heard of her in years!" a journalist exclaimed.

"I can't believe she is still alive!" a random person yelled. Mion grew a vein on her head.

"Just because I am over 80 it doesn't mean I will die soon! Go away you filthy dogs! It's because of you that my daughter-in-law killed herself!" Mion yelled. The people yelped and backed away when they sensed Mion's killing intent. But the journalists weren't giving up yet, after all, Mion just spilled out the truth about Yukari Higurashi's death. They were told she died in her sleep of an illness but apparently that was all a lie!

"Wow, I never knew you were that cool, Gran," Miroku said as she watched all the people walk away in fear. Mion smirked.

"I have lived with these dogs for my entire life; I hate them as much as you do. They never left any of my family alone," Mion said as she straightened her obi, "now then, lets' go buy that swimsuit, but first, Mikan-chama I have something to give you."

"Eh, me?" Mikan asked.

"Yes," Mion said as she pulled something out of her small bag and held it up. Mikan and Natsume's eyes widened and then their jaws dropped. Miroku was staring at the object in amazement.

"What the hell, you crazy old woman!?" Natsume shrieked like a girl. Mion glared at him.

"Watch your mouth, boy, this is an engagement gift I got for you! What do you think, Mikan-chama?" Mion asked. Mikan glanced at Natsume.

"Um, a thong? Why, uh, thank you, Mrs. Higurashi," Mikan stuttered. (A/N _the thong Mikan received is the underwear thong not the shoes._)

"Yes, all men love these things, don't they?" Mion asked as she glared at Natsume again. Natsume gulped. Oh god.

"Look, old lady, I don't want you to give this to Mikan. We don't need it!" Natsume yelled as he grabbed Mikan's hand and pulled her into his arms in a protective manner, "I think she's sexy enough already."

"Oh? Are you sure about that, my boy?" Mion asked with a hint of sarcasm in her tone. Natsume mentally cursed himself, he didn't want to turn the thing down, after all, he has always pictured Mikan in a thong but he had his pride to think about.

"Yes! Now let's just go and get that god forsaken swimsuit!" Natsume yelled as he started to drag Mikan away. Mikan however pulled away from him, took the thong from Mion and stuffed it in her bag. Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks, I'll take good care of it!" Mikan said as she smiled.

"Awwww, I want one too!" Miroku moaned.

"You have plenty, my girl, you're wearing one right now, and I know you are!" Mion said and chuckled when Miroku went red.

"Can we just get out of here, already?" Natsume begged. Mion nodded and the four of them started to head to the shop to buy swimsuits. Little did they know that a journalist was taking photos the whole time.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Aisune yelled as she stared at the newspaper. Sai, Eri and Tsubaki looked up in confusion. The four of them was at Aisune and Sai's house, sitting in the living room reading and playing on the playstation.

"What, what?" Eri asked as she danced over to where Aisune sat. Eri looked over her shoulder and her jaw dropped. Sai and Tsubaki raised an eyebrow.

"Tsubaki, you're so lucky! Your step-father is Natsume Hyuuga!" Aisune yelled as she stood up and jumped up and down in excitement. Tsubaki blinked.

"Huh?" was all that came out of Tsubaki. Aisune held up the newspaper for Tsubaki to see. On the front cover was a photo of her mother and Natsume, hugging while an old woman was holding up a thong. The title of the article was: _"Natsume Hyuuga's GF receives hearty engagement gift from step-grandmother, Mion Higurashi."_

"I can't believe my great-grandmother gave Aunt Mikan a thong in public!" Eri shrieked.

"You're so lucky, Tsubaki!" Aisune yelled again.

"Why?" Tsubaki asked.

"Natsume Hyuuga is your step-father!" Aisune said.

"Um, actually, Natsume _is _my biological father," Tsubaki corrected, causing Aisune and Sai to freeze. The two of them stared at her in shock.

"He's your biological father? But how?" Aisune asked.

"Uuuh, my mother has known him since they were kids." Tsubaki explained.

"Oh my gosh, that's even cooler! Tsubaki Hyuuga! That totally works! And you have his hair and eyes!" Aisune yelled and she started dancing around, "I'm best friends with Natsume Hyuuga's daughter!"

Tsubaki laughed nervously, she just hoped her mother was alright.

* * *

"Phew, I'm exhausted!" Miroku said as she fell down into the sofa. Shiro was sitting on the chair, reading a newspaper and Natsume and Mikan was standing at the door, whispering things to each other.

"You took this long to buy a swimsuit?" Shiro asked without looking up from the paper. Miroku looked up to face him.

"Yeah, they had such a huge variety it was hard to choose! What you reading?" Miroku asked.

"Afternoon paper," Shiro replied flatly. Miroku quirked an eyebrow.

"You get morning and afternoon papers? That's new…" Miroku mumbled.

"It's been like this for years, Miroku, you were just too busy on cloud nine with Satoshi that you didn't realize," Shiro said as he turned the page.

"Not funny," Miroku hissed.

"By the way, Miroku, did your grandmother humiliate Mikan in front of everyone by giving her a thong?" Shiro suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I don't think it was that bad, Gran just wanted to-"Miroku began but her father cut her off.

"It was bad, doesn't your grandmother realize this can turn into a disaster!" Shiro hissed. Miroku looked taken aback, why was he so angry? And how did he know? Natsume and Mikan stopped whispering things to each other and were now listening.

"How do you know?" Miroku asked. Anger was visible on Shiro's face. He held up the paper, allowing Miroku to see the front page and she gasped, along with Mikan and Natsume. The whole thong scene was captured by a stupid journalist and it was now posted all over the news for the whole Japan to see!

"W-what?" Miroku stuttered. This is why she hated the media.

"Miroku, I want you to tell that grandmother of yours to stop doing these things, stuff like this, this stuff killed your mother! Your grandmother just couldn't leave Yukari alone and in the end Yukari took her own life! If you are not careful from now on I will hire bodyguards to follow all three of you!" Shiro growled. Miroku remained silent, it's been years since Shiro has gotten this angry and she felt ashamed.

"Father, it's really not that bad, grandmother does all these things from the goodness of her heart! She just wants to be accepted!" Miroku defended her grandmother.

"No, Miroku! Remember, you were kidnapped once! After that I had bodyguards follow you but you begged me to dismiss them, so I did but now I think you all need them again!" Shiro yelled.

"No! I don't want to be followed by bodyguards again! That kidnap thing only happened once; it was no big deal, you guys found me easily!" Miroku yelled back.

"We might have found you, Miroku, but have your forgotten? They beat you up so badly it killed your baby!" Shiro yelled back. Miroku was about to yell something back again but her father's words stopped her. True, when she was 15 she was kidnapped and they beat her up so badly that the baby died and she had miscarriage. Miroku looked down at her feet.

"Father, do you know why grandmother is always so foolish?" Miroku asked after awhile of silence. Shiro did not reply but Miroku carried on anyway.

"Because she wants to be seen as Mion. Not Ryuu's wife. I've always though that was it, but I came to realize that all she wants…."Miroku began but trailed off. Shiro was reading the newspaper but Miroku's words peaked his interest so he looked at her from over the top of the newspaper, Miroku was still looking at the floor.

"All she wanted is for you to accept her. All this time, you have thought that she is nothing but your mother, the woman who brought you into the world. There was a time when you loved her but your father was so set that you should be the brilliant heir he pictured that your relationship with her formed a deep gap. And now, when she is near her dying age and all alone she wants to restore that relationship and close the gap, before it's too late," Miroku explained. Natsume and Mikan's eyes widened. The old woman was actually having a hard time?

Shiro's eyes were wide as well. He has never thought about his mother's stupid stunts that way. All he has ever done was listening to his father's rules and commands. Before he knew it, he and his mother were no longer in good speaking terms. When they did talk it would always turn into an argument. Shiro looked down again at the paper. Now he understood Yukari's feelings. All Yukari wanted was for Shiro to get along with his mother again, so she tried to bond with the woman to get them closer, but Mion humiliated Yukari without thinking that she did and in the end, Yukari died because of it.

Shiro sighed. Why was life so complicated? He would never know.

* * *

Rena knocked on the old green door of the small country style house in the middle of the Tokyo suburbs. She waited for a few minutes until a middle aged woman opened the door. The woman was probably something in her fifties or sixties, much younger than what Rena was. Her hair still had traces of the blonde hair the woman once had but the rest was all grey. The woman had a few wrinkles and her eyes were a piercing blue, it reminded Rena so much of Satoshi it actually hurt.

"Yes?" the woman asked. Her voice was gentle and caring, a very sweet voice, it was hard to believe this woman abandoned her children.

"Are you, Hana Makino?" Rena asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Rena Takahashi, and I have come here to tell you about your children."

Hana's eyes widened and before she knew it she collapsed unto the floor and started crying.

* * *

"I'm so sorry that I collapsed like that," Hana apologized as she placed a cup of tea in front of Rena. Rena shook her head.

"That's ok, I don't mind."

"I don't have any cookies left, my grandson ate them all," Hana apologized again. Rena shook her head again. The inside of the Makino's house was absolutely beautiful. It was a typical country side house, even though it was in the middle of Tokyo. There were family portraits all over the walls, including photos of when Karen and Satoshi were still very young. Hana sat down opposite Rena and took a sip of her own tea.

"You have 3 grandchildren, I see," Rena said when she spotted a photo of three little kids, each with unbelievable bright blonde hair, a huge smile and some missing teeth, which has obviously been given to the "tooth fairy".

"Yes, they are my youngest son's children," Hana said in a soft voice.

"You had another child?" Rena asked. Hana nodded. That was unexpected.

"Why did you have another child? You abandoned Karen and Satoshi, did you not?" Rena asked.

"Yes, but I was forced to. I hope you don't mind me asking but, how do you know my children?" Hana asked.

"I'm their foster mother," Rena answered as she sipped on her tea. Hana's eyes widened for a second but then it returned to normal.

"I see, I want to thank you first for taking care of them," Hana said. Rena shook her head again.

"It was a pleasure; I was unable to have children, so adopting was great."

"I'm a terrible woman," Hana confessed as she looked out the glass door unto the garden. Rena blinked but didn't say anything.

"When I was a child I always dreamed of having children, they were these little rays of light that entered all the women's hearts. When I was a child I used to love watching mother and their newborn babies play together in the park. It made me envious. I always wished I could just become an adult already so that I can have one of my own. But my wish was selfish, and I ended up becoming pregnant at the age of 15. I was happy, but worried at the same time. For how would I be able to support this child while I am still in school. I told Irie, my mother told me I had to let the father know. He wasn't too happy about it but his family was very traditional and he was forced to marry me and raise the child, whether he wanted to or not. That was when Karen was born. She meant the world to me. This little ray of light that has come into my life. I named her "Sweet Cherry Blossom" so that she would always bring happiness into our lives," Hana stopped talking and sobbed for awhile. Rena felt heartbroken; she had no idea what to do to comfort the woman in front of her.

"A year later I gave birth to Satoshi. I was even happier and I thought my life was going well. But I was wrong. Irie hated children, he thought he was too young to having two children already, after all we wee only 16. I understand why though, both my pregnancies were mistakes because we were too foolish to use protection. When Satoshi turned 6, Irie told me he has had enough and he wanted a divorce. My parents and his parents didn't agree with his choice and said he can't abandon me and the children, but he still wouldn't listen. I grew to love Irie with all my heart the few years we were married. And his hatred for me made me depressed. So he made a deal with me, either I divorce him and I can keep the children or I abandon the children and he will stay with me. I was torn. I had no idea what to do. In the end I didn't get to choose, for one morning when I woke up, both he and the children…..were gone," Hana continued on and stopped to cry again. Rena stood up and sat down next to Hana.

"They were gone?" Rena asked.

"Yes, my parents told me that Irie came to their house that morning and said he dumped the children somewhere. They asked him where so that they could pick the children up but he said that I didn't want them anymore. And then he left, and I never saw him again, the only thing he left me was the big empty house, and my third child."

"He lied about you wanting the children? What did your parents say?" Rena asked, shock was washing all over her.

"They didn't believe him and wanted to send out a search party for them. But I told them not to, for the people who find them will take better care of them than what I can. And I guess I was right, you found them."

Hana kept on crying so Rena embraced the woman to try and calm her. Rena heard the front door open and close and in walked a man with bright blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked almost exactly like Satoshi. The man blinked and realized that Hana was crying, anger raged inside of him.

"Mother, did this woman make you cry?" the man hissed. Hana looked up and tried to stop crying.

"No, not at all, she was comforting me," Hana said as she tried to smile. The man narrowed his gaze on Rena. This woman, he has never seen her before, he didn't trust her.

"Get out, I don't know who you are, but you made my mother cry!" the man yelled. Rena looked taken aback and she knew she probably had to leave but Hana stopped her.

"Hiroki stop! She's the woman who raised your brother and sister! You should be grateful to her! I was just telling her about your father, that's why I am crying!" Hana said as she stared at Hiroki with determination in her eyes. Hiroki's eyes widened and he calmed down.

"She raised them?" Hiroki asked. Hana nodded.

"Oh," Hiroki mumbled and looked away.

Hana smiled and turned to face Rena.

"Rena-san, can I ask you something?" Hana asked.

"Sure," Rena said as she smiled back.

"Where are my children now? Can I see them?" Hana asked. Rena's smile faded and she looked down at her hands.

"You can visit the one, the other one is in Germany, though," Rena said. Hiroki looked at Rena again. Germany? Wow. Hana smiled.

"Can we go now?" Hana asked. Rena smiled half-heartedly.

"Yes, sure we can," Rena said.

* * *

"This is where Satoshi is?" Hana asked when she, Rena and Hiroki got out of the cab in front of the graveyard. Rena nodded. Hana raised an eyebrow, did he work here or something?

Rena led them all the way into the cemetery and walked past the shrine where the person who works here would normally be. Hana was getting confused by the second.

The kept on walking until Hana spotted a young woman with long raven hair crouching in front of a grave and staring at it. There was a bunch of flowers, mainly Camellias placed on the grave.

Rena stopped walking and smiled.

"Miroku, you were here too?" Rena asked. The woman looked up and turned her head to face Rena. Miroku blinked.

"Rena? Aren't you supposed to be in Hokkaido?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I came here to find these guys," Rena said as she pointed at Hana and Hiroki. A teenage girl with blonde hair and blue eyes who resembled the woman a little came running towards Miroku.

"Look, Tsubaki and I found daddy's favorite food, momma! Steamed noodles!" the girl exclaimed as she did a small dance. The girl spotted Rena, Hana and Hiroki and frowned.

"Who are they?" the girl asked.

"That, Eri is your grandmother," Miroku said. Eri's eyes widened.

"Nice to meet you, Eri, I am only adoptive-grandmother, your real grandmother is her," Rena said as she pointed at Hana. Miroku stood up, her eyes also wide like Eri's now. Hana and Hiroki were shocked too.

"She's……Satoshi's biological mother?" Miroku asked. Rena nodded. Hana looked at the woman who was her daughter-in-law and her grand-daughter. Eri looked just like her father. That's when it hit Hana, Miroku probably hated her, for she abandoned her children!

"It's nice to meet you, and I know you probably hate me, for I abandoned the man you love. But I hope you can forgive for it wasn't entirely my fault, or maybe it was but I have regretted until this day what of what happened," Hana said as she bowed her head in respect. Hiroki watched his mother apologize. It was hard for him to see her like this. In pain.

"Why would I hate you? If it weren't for you, I would never have met him, and I know that Satoshi loves you too, even though he never got the chance to meet you. But he will, one day, when we are all reunited in Heaven," Miroku said in a calm voice. Hana looked up, happiness washed over her but at the same time she was utterly confused on what Miroku has said.

"One day in Heaven? You mean-"Hana began but was cut off when Miroku lowered her head and nodded. Hana's eyes widened.

"That grave you are standing on now……it belongs to my son?" Hana asked. Miroku nodded again. Eri realized that her mother was in pain again. Hana ran over to the grave and sure enough, there stood his name: _Satoshi Takahashi._

The tears started to roll down her cheeks again.

"How did he die?" Hana asked. Hiroki walked up to his mother and placed his hands on her shoulders to comfort her.

"A motorcycle accident, it was all my fault, if only that day I didn't call him to tell him I was pregnant, then he would still have been alive today," Miroku replied. Hana shook her head.

"It's not your fault, for he left you one last gift, the best gift a man could ever give you, and that is a child and his heart. Tell, is Karen, doing ok?" Hana asked. Miroku nodded. Hana smiled, as long as everyone was happy, then it doesn't matter.

* * *

Natsume was dragging Mikan by her arm to the top of a building where you are allowed to look over the city. Once up there he removed the blindfold she had on.

"What do you think?" Natsume asked. Mikan's eyes widened. She ran over to the railing and looked at all the city lights.

"Wow, Natsume this place is beautiful!" Mikan yelled out in excitement.

Natsume walked up to Mikan and stood next to her.

"Yes, it's beautiful, but not as beautiful as you," Natsume said which made Mikan blush.

"Mikan….." Natsume mumbled. Mikan turned to face him.

"Hn?"

"Marry me?"

* * *

**To be continued.....**

**Final chapter: "_Future_"  
**


	20. Future

_The awaited final is finally here! Forgive the extreme lateness.....blame writers block! Note that this chapter is REALLY long! I made it that way because I love you guys that much! Thankies all so much for your reviews! Don't stop them rolling them in - even though the story is finished!_

_I will continue on with Not My Toy next.....and my friend and I (emiko_love) have started a combined fic on our account (Serenity KuroAoi) so please look forward to that!_

_Thanks again for all your support!

* * *

_**C**rimson **C**amellia_  
Future_

"Do I look ok? What do I do Hotaru!? I feel naked!" Mikan wailed as Hotaru _tried_ to pull the ribbon on the back of Mikan's dress tighter.

"You are half-naked to be exact," Sumire said as she placed a clip in her hair. Mikan looked down and blushed, that's right, she still had to put on underwear. She mentally cursed herself for being stupid.

Today was Mikan and Natsume's wedding. And everyone was here for the occasion, Sumire dragged Koko here from their apartment in the center of town, Nonoko and Yuu also flew in all the way from Okinawa, Ai and Mochu are naturally here with Aisune and Sai, Ruka was Natsume's best man –nuff said- and Anna was the one who baked the wedding cake, which looked stunning by the way.

"Hotaru! I'm nervous!" Mikan cried waterfalls as she slumped down and rested her head on the dressing table.

"Well, shut up and get back up so I can fix your dress! And of course you're nervous, you're getting married!" Hotaru yelled as she yanked on one of the ribbons on Mikan's dress. Mikan sighed and stood back up. Sumire chuckled.

"At least you're not here and have to ignore alcohol! I wanted to party wild on your wedding day!" Sumire complained as she rubbed her temples with two of her fingers. Mikan tilted her head in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Mikan asked. Sumire rolled her eyes.

"Mikan, were you asleep when I talked to you on the phone, I'm pregnant for goodness sake!" Sumire shrieked.

"Oh yeah….." Mikan mumbled. Hotaru pulled extra hard on a ribbon, causing Mikan to yelp in pain.

"Ow, watch it, Hotaru!"

"Shut up, baka, I have to do this."

-

"And, butter!" Koko said as he held up the camera and snapped a picture of Ruka and Natsume trying to figure out how to untangle the knot in Natsume _"very long_" hair. They blinked when the flash blinded them for a minute. Koko burst out laughing at their faces.

"What the hell, dude?" Natsume asked.

"Haha, you should have seen your faces!" Koko laughed.

"Um, dude, you're supposed to say 'cheese' not 'butter' when you take photos," Mochu explained. Koko raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I didn't know that," Koko said as she scratched the back of his head. Mochu rolled his eyes.

"Natsume, since when are you a girl?" Yuu asked when he got back from the bathroom.

"Haha, funny, not my fault Miroku said I look sexy with long hair and nearly killed me when I wanted to get it cut," Natsume mumbled. The guys all raised an eyebrow.

"Miroku? Who's that, your girlfriend? Dude, you're getting married today and you're already cheating!" Mochu said as he looked like he was horror struck.

"Miroku is my _step-sister_, I would rather die than have sex with her, again….." Natsume said out loud, he mentally slapped himself, he did not just say that! They guys looked at him like he was an alien.

"You _slept_ with her?" Yuu asked. Natsume sighed, so much for secrets.

"Like 13 years ago," Natsume objected, trying to make it sound like he did nothing wrong.

"Oh, well I guess its ok then, you and Mikan weren't exactly dating back then. So, do we get to meet this step-sister of yours who seem to be hot since even you were interested in her?" Mochu asked.

"Um, I haven't seen her yet but she should be here, she already sees Mikan as her little sister and I did see Eriko here, so I am pretty sure she will be here," Natsume said. The guys smirked. This step-sister of his sounded like really hot stuff.

"Natsume, I'm just going to pick something up from your place, Tsubasa will be coming with me so we'll be back in a flash," Kaname said when he came over. Natsume nodded.

"Yeah, whatever, and while you at it, bring some chill pills for Miroku, she's going to go all mental, I can feel it already," Natsume said as he nodded. Kaname chuckled and then walked away but waved at them before disappearing out the door.

* * *

Miroku was lying on the couch, flicking through channels – trying to find the best show to watch. Damn, why was there nothing on TV on a late Saturday morning?

She kept on flicking, almost forgetting about her nails which were still wet due to her painting it a bright red a bit earlier in the morning.

"Shoot, nearly smudged it!" she cursed. Miroku then sighed and switched off the TV and just lay there and stared at the ceiling.

"Why is there no one here today?" Miroku asked herself. Once again she sighed. She heard the front door open and then close. She sat up, hoping that whoever came home had some food. She was starving!

It was Kaname, dressed in a tuxedo. Miroku tried not to laugh, he looked so weird.

"Miroku, why are you still naked?" Kaname asked. Miroku tilted her head to the side.

"I have a gown on, baka," Miroku said as she pouted. Kaname rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but why aren't you ready?" Kaname asked.

"Ready for what?"

"It's Mikan and Natsume's wedding! I came here when I realized you weren't showing up!"

"What? Their wedding is _today?_"

"Yes! Hurry!"

"SHIT!"

Miroku shot up and ran out of the room in a dash. Kaname shook his head and waited for her, about 20 minutes later she came out of the room and the two of them left for the church.

* * *

Mikan and Natsume were standing at the altar next to each other. They weren't even realizing what the priest was saying; they were that stunned that this was actually happening to them.

"Is there any objections to the wedding of these two, Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga? Speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said. Mikan prayed that no one would dare object (fangirls) and just when she thought that no one would the door flung open.

"I object!" a female voice yelled. Everyone turned around to face who yelled this. Natsume and Mikan's eyes widened. It was none other than Miroku, with Kaname behind her. The two of them seemed out of breath.

"You object, Miss?" the priest asked. Miroku looked up.

"Yes, for I am not here yet!" Miroku said as she held up her hand and smiled. Natsume and Mikan rolled their eyes and watched as Miroku scurried over to a seat and sat down, Kaname following after her.

When she sat down she looked up again and smiled: "Ok, continue on." The priest nodded while trying to figure out what just happened but turned back to Natsume and Mikan anyway.

"Since there are no objections to this wedding, we will now continue to solemnize it."

Mikan and Natsume was so lost in their own world that the things the priest said didn't register, the only part they were registering at was when he said "You may kiss the bride." Natsume pulled Mikan closer and crashed his lips to hers. At first it was an innocent kiss but it turned into a make out session until Mion cleared her throat.

"Forgive my intrusion, my dear children, but we do have kids here," Mion said as she gestured towards Tsubaki and her friends. Aisune was staring at them with hearts in her eyes. Natsume and Mikan chuckled.

"I love you, Mikan _Hyuuga_," Natsume confessed. Mikan smiled and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"I love you too, Natsume Hyuuga," Mikan said and then she closed the gap between them by kissing him again, causing the crowd to cheer.

* * *

"It's so boring!" Eri yelled as she punched the sofa she was lying on. Tsubaki nodded in agreement. It's been a week since Mikan and Natsume got married and they were on their honeymoon right now – which meant Tsubaki could either stay with Yuka or Kaoru. Tsubaki slept wherever she felt like, her grandparents didn't mind that she swapped houses so much.

"I wish Uncle Natsume just comes back already so that I can give him hell!" Eri yelled again. Tsubaki nodded and agreement once again.

"You girls are so lazy, go out and swim or something!" Miroku said as she walked into the room fanning herself with a paper fan she made herself.

"But Momma, I'm bored!" Eri yelled again. Miroku rolled her eyes and fanned herself faster.

"Damn, I love summer but I hate it when it gets this hot!" Miroku moaned as she sat down next to Tsubaki. Tsubaki chuckled and nodded. Summer was really hot, but luckily Miroku promised to take the girls to the beach soon! It was going to be so much fun!

It was silent for awhile until Miroku switched on the TV. The three girls stared at the screen in awe of the people in the ad who was able to be on a beach resort right now….

* * *

At dinner time the entire Hyuuga/Higurashi family was sitting around the table. Daisuke, Kaname and Yuuki were there as well. The table was silent, the only sounds you could hear was the chopsticks tapping against the plates or bowls.

"So, when are Mikan and Natsume coming back?" Daisuke asked.

"In a week as far as I can remember," Shiro replied. Daisuke nodded and then he turned his attention to his food again.

Miroku was staring at her food as if it was some sort of alien infested thing. She swallowed hard and then twisted her mouth in a funny way. Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"Miroku, dear, are you not hungry?" Kaoru asked. Miroku looked up and blinked and then she looked down at her untouched food again.

"I just really feel like Miso soup right now, that's all," Miroku mumbled. Kaoru smiled.

"I will get you some leftover Miso soup then, how does that sound?" Kaoru asked. Miroku's face lit up and she nodded. Kaoru left the table to get the soup.

"Why Miso soup?" Daisuke asked his sister when Kaoru left. Miroku glared at her brother.

"I don't know, I just suddenly have this craving for it, that's all!" Miroku hissed as she started to laugh evilly. The entire table sweat dropped. There was something seriously wrong with her.

Kaoru came back with heated Miso Soup and a small bowl with picked radishes. She placed it in front of Miroku and then she sat down.

"Why pickles? Kaoru, she didn't ask for it," Daisuke pointed out. Kaoru nodded and kept on eating. Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

Miroku's eyes became sparkly as she started to eat the pickles, causing her brother to get freaked out even more.

"Miroku, is there something you need to tell us?" Kaoru asked without looking up. Miroku was midway from biting something when Kaoru asked the question so Miroku's pickled fell from her chopsticks unto the table since she stopped.

"Um….." Miroku mumbled. She looked away when she realized that everyone was looking at her with a questioning look.

"Eh, Momma is keeping a secret?" Eri asked. Miroku sighed, so much for keeping it a secret for another while.

"Well, I was planning to tell you a bit later, but I guess it is inevitable. I'm pregnant," Miroku said very calmly. Everyone's eyes widened and Daisuke choked on his food. Yuuki patted his back to help him to breathe again.

"You what?" Daisuke yelled. Miroku cringed.

"Calm down, Daisuke," Shiro said calmly. Daisuke took a deep breath in and back out.

"Sorry, but who is the father?" Daisuke asked. Miroku smiled.

"Who do you think?" she asked. Daisuke blinked and then he turned to face Kaname. Kaname didn't respond, his eyes were wide in shock and his skin was very pale.

"Um, Kaname, are you ok?" Yuuki asked. When Kaname did not respond Eri waved her hand in front of his face to try and "wake him up" from his daze. Kaname snapped out of his daze.

"Oh, sorry, I was just shocked is all," Kaname said as he laughed nervously. The others laughed as well. Well, it was good news at least!

* * *

_Wonderful Wedding_ was the heading of the front page of the newspaper the day after Mikan and Natsume's wedding. But because Mikan and Natsume have been so busy doing "stuff" they haven't read any of the week's news. Mikan sighed as she threw the paper on the ground.

"Why can't they even leave us alone on our special day?" Mikan moaned. Natsume, who was lying next to her on the bed chuckled and rolled so that he was now lying on his side. He lifted his head and rested it on his hand and his elbow in the pillow.

"Because he thinks you're beautiful, perhaps?" Natsume teased. Mikan laughed sarcastically.

"Funny, they like you – they don't care about me. I am only the famous singer Natsume Hyuuga's boring little wife," Mikan mumbled. Natsume rolled his eyes and gently stroked Mikan's naked back with his index finger.

"Who cares about that, as long as I have you I don't care what they write about me."

"Hah, and if they write that you like having sex 10 times a day, what will you do then?"

"That's a different story."

"Whatever."

"You worry too much, Mikan."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"Shut up."

Natsume did shut up but instead of just leaving Mikan alone he crashed his lips to hers and it soon led to something more than just kissing….

* * *

"Time to swim, tan and squash water melons!" Eri yelled as she ran to the water on the warm sand of the beach. Tsubaki dumped her stuff on the grass and ran after Eri.

"Ei, your things!" Miroku yelled after them but it was too late for they were gone. Miroku sighed. The butler and maid that was accompanying them picked up the stuff and smiled at Miroku.

"We'll take care of this, miss, you go and have some fun!" the main said. Miroku hesitated.

"You sure?" she asked. The main and butler nodded and then Miroku too was running to the water like a mad cow. Yep, she was adult in flesh but child at heart. Typical.

"Say, Momma we should like have a surfing contest!" Eri suggested. Miroku smirked.

"You better watch out Eriko, your mother is a champion surfer, and now that we are on the beach after a long and dreary winter I will not go easy on you!" Miroku warned.

"Bring it on!" Eri and Tsubaki yelled at the same time. Shiro and Kaoru, who were sitting on towels under an umbrella just laughed as they watched Tsubaki fall off of the surfboard numerous times.

Miroku just caught a wave and she was about to pick up her board and head back into the water when she realized that Kaname was just sitting on the sand doing nothing.

"Oi, Kaname, come join us!" Miroku yelled. Kaname looked up and smiled at Miroku.

"What if I have never surfed in my life?" Kaname yelled back.

"Who cares, you'll be ok!" Miroku yelled back. Kaname rolled his eyes.

"But I am scared that I will drown!" Kaname yelled back – which was a lie, he just liked to tease her.

"Funny, I'm pregnant and I'm not scared about anything!" Miroku yelled back as she laughed. Kaname sighed and stood up; he might just as well join her.

When Kaname reached Miroku he first pulled her into an embrace and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't push yourself too much, you're carrying a child ya know," Kaname said sternly. Miroku chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry, I have 3 Guardian Angels watching over me," Miroku said as she smiled. Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"And who are these two guardian angels, I wonder?"

Miroku chuckled and kissed Kaname on the lips.

"There's you, my two unborn babies and Satoshi," Miroku replied.

"That's 4 guardian angels, and who said they were twins?"

"I didn't say they were twins, I did have a miscarriage before ya know, that's what I meant by unborn – the dead baby as well."

"Well, let's hope these guardian angels do their guarding accurately."

"Oh they will, I'm sure of it!"

* * *

"Natsume, I'm gonna kill you!" Mikan yelled as she jumped out of the shower and ran after Natsume who snuck into the bathroom and threw a glass filled with freezing cold water and ice blocks in them at her. Natsume dashed out of the hotel suite for his life – Mikan was unable to follow him due to her being naked and soaking wet.

She stood at the door took a deep breath in and then yelled out as loud as she could: "YOU PERVERTED JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"What was that?" an old woman asked the hotel receptionist. The receptionist shrugged and then sent an eye to eye message to one of the workers. He nodded and headed for the room where the yelling came from.

"Sorry, Mrs. Higurashi, what were you saying again?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes, I was looking for a Natsume Hyuuga," Mion said as she got an evil smile on her face.

* * *

"Look, I said I'm sorry for yelling like that – I forgot where I was," Mikan said in an annoyed tone for the 100th time to the worker. The man glared at Mikan again and then took his leave. Mikan slammed the door closed and fell down unto the sofa; Natsume chuckled while he was reading a book on the chair opposite the sofa. Mikan glared at him.

"Shut up, it's your fault," she hissed. Natsume just kept on laughing causing Mikan to grow a vein on her head. She stood up, grabbed the book he was reading and threw it against the wall on the other side of the room.

"That's no way to treat books, Polka," Natsume said. Mikan rolled her eyes and sat down on his lap making sure that she was facing him.

"Throwing ice and water at a lady is no way to treat your wife either!" Mikan scolded. Natsume chuckled and took hold of Mikan's hand and planted a kiss on her knuckles.

"Hn."

Mikan rolled her eyes at Natsume very creative reply.

"Why do you always use the word 'hn'? It doesn't even exist as a word!" Mikan asked. Natsume shrugged.

Mikan was about to say something again but Natsume stopped her by kissing her on the lips.

"You talk too much, Polka," Natsume said into the kiss. Mikan grew a vein on her head again but she was unable to do anything because the kisses Natsume was now trailing down her neck was hypnotizing her.

"I hate you," Mikan mumbled as she arched her back while Natsume kept on kissing down her neck.

"Hn."

Natsume's hands trailed Mikan's curves and he squeezed her chest causing her to squeak. Natsume smirked and was about to pull her shirt off when there was a knock on the door. Natsume groaned.

Mikan and Natsume sat there in silence, staring at the door.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Natsume asked Mikan. Mikan blinked.

"You can do it too."

"You're on top of me!"

"Oh."

Mikan got off of Natsume and blushed. There was another knock on the door. Mikan opened it and her eyes widened when she saw the old woman in a kimono standing there.

"Um, hello, Mrs. Higurashi, what are you doing here?" Mikan asked. The moment Natsume heard this he was up from his chair and at the door.

"Please don't tell me that Miroku sent you here to haunt even my honeymoon?" Natsume asked. Mion smiled and shook her head. Instead she opened her handbag and pulled something out of it.

"Just thought you might want some condoms, you young ones these days never use them," Mion said as she tossed the small packet into Mikan's hands and then the old woman was gone. Natsume grew a vein on his head and this time it was him that yelled too loud: "YOU SICK OLD HAG!!!!!"

* * *

_A few years later……_

"Today is the day! The day I will ask my beloved Tsubaki-sama to go out with me!" a 16 year old boy yelled out loud as he danced in circles on the way to school. Just then he spotted his target. He hid himself behind a pole.

"Target spotted, Tsubaki Hyuuga-sama, super gorgeous babe and daughter of world famous singer Natsume Hyuuga! Today she will become mine!" the boy told himself, his best friend, who was not far behind him looked at him like he was some kind of idiot.

"You know, Daiki, you shouldn't stalk girls," Sai said as he hit the guy behind the pole on the head. Daiki looked up.

"Shut up dude, you don't even have the guts to ask Eriko out!" Daiki said as he stuck his tongue out. Sai blushed and looked to the side – coincidentally the exact same spot were Eri and Tsubaki was walking together to the school gates.

"Eri, Tsubaki-chan!" Aisune yelled as she ran after her two best friends after she left her twin brother with his friend, Daiki. The two girls turned around and smiled.

"Hey, Aisune," the two greeted said in unison.

"Can you believe we're in our first year of high school already? It's so exciting!" Aisune exclaimed. Tsubaki nodded in agreement.

"Hell yeah, this year I am gonna lose my virginity!" Eri exclaimed as she put her fist in the air. Aisune and Tsubaki froze and sweat dropped, a cold breeze flew past them.

"Hoho, so that's why your skirt is extra short?" Tsubaki asked. Eri crossed her arms over her chest and had an evil smirk on her face.

"A woman's body is her most trustee weapon!" Eri said as she nodded. Tsubaki raised an eyebrow.

"Why not keep your virginity for the man you truly love?" Tsubaki asked.

"Bah, that's years away! Why not have fun now? My Momma lost her virginity when she was 15!" Eri said as she danced in circles.

"Yeah, but she had sex with the man she loved the most – your father," Tsubaki corrected. Eri pouted and kept on dancing her way into the school building.

"Hyuuga-san!" a voice called from behind the girls. Tsubaki turned around and saw Sai and Daiki running towards them. Tsubaki blushed and looked at the floor. It's been a year since she realized she likes Daiki but didn't have the guts to tell him.

"Good morning, Ishizeki-kun," Tsubaki greeted with a large and bright smile. Daiki blushed at her angel face and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"We're in high school, now, eh?" he asked. Tsubaki nodded. Eri and Aisune had an evil glint in their eyes. They grabbed Sai by am arm each and dragged him away from Tsubaki and Daiki.

"Ow, let go," Sai hissed. Aisune and Eri were laughing evilly right now – scaring the crap out of Sai of course.

"We are leaving the 2 love birds alone for awhile," Eri hissed. Sai sweat dropped and nodded when he realized her face looked seriously scary.

"I wish there was a guy I liked," Aisune sighed. Eri patted her back.

"You'll find him, one day," Eri said. Aisune smiled.

"Yeah, probably."

* * *

The bell rang, indicating that lunch time was over. Sai, Daiki, Aisune and Eri headed for class.

"Where's Hyuuga?" Daiki asked all of a sudden. The group froze and looked around. She nowhere to be seen…..

"She was with us a minute ago," Eri said as she shrugged. Daiki had a bad feeling about this so he ran off to go and look for her.

He checked everywhere where he could think of. He was now standing at the school gates, she defiantly didn't go home because the gate was closed and there was no sign of it have been opened. He then heard a high pitched shriek that belonged to a girl. He turned around and noticed that there were a few seniors on the roof crowding around something. Daiki dashed into the building and started running up the stairs.

When he reached the roof he realized that it was Tsubaki who was being surrounded by a group of male and female seniors. He recognized the leader of the seniors, it was Yuri, the "most popular" girl in school (who was being surpassed by Eri and Tsubaki) and thought she was the richest girl in Tokyo.

Tsubaki was crying, her head buried in her knees and she was sitting on the cold ground.

"Well won't you look at that, she is a weak idiot after all," Yuri stated in a bored tone. The others laughed. Daiki noticed that Tsubaki was injured – the bastards hit and kicked her!

"Stop that!" Daiki ordered as he ran over to the group. Yuri turned around and smirked.

"Come to rescue her, eh? She's just a little bitch who thinks she is so cool and pretends to be Natsume Hyuuga's daughter to get everyone's attention! Natsume Hyuuga belongs to me!" Yuri yelled. Daiki pulled a disgusted face.

"Yuck, he's old enough to be your dad," Daiki said as he shivered.

"Shut up! Age doesn't matter! This girl thinks she is so rich and cool, it pisses me off!" Yuri yelled.

"Well, you think you're the richest person in Tokyo, you filthy spoiled wore!" Daiki yelled back. Tsubaki's eyes widened and she looked up, the view was blurry due to all the crying. Tsubaki normally didn't cry easily – but they insulted her mother, so naturally she got upset.

"I am the richest person in Tokyo!" Yuri snapped.

"No, you're not," Eri's voice came from behind Daiki. Daiki's eyes widened.

"What did you say?" Yuri asked.

"I said you're not the richest person in Tokyo," Eri restated.

"Who the hell are you?" Yuri asked.

"Eriko Higurashi, nice to meet you!" Eri said in a cheerful tone. Yuri's eyes widned.

"Shit, you're the grand-daughter of the richest guy in Tokyo!" Yuri managed to say since she was scared now – the most powerful teenage girl (except for the Princess) in Japan was standing in front of her!

"Yep, and could I ask you to leave my cousin alone, you see, my uncle, Natsume doesn't like girls who pick on his daughter – and he has a bad temper – he once killed-"Eri began but Yuri cut her off.

"Fine, just leave me out of this!" Yuri snapped as she and the rest of the seniors ran off. Daiki blinked.

"Your uncle killed someone?" he asked.

"Nah, I just made that up," Eri said as she stuck her tongue out playfully. She knelt down in front of Tsubaki.

"Tsuki-chan, why you crying?" Eri asked.

"They insulted my mother, said she was a whore and that she was gonna die of Cancer soon…" Tsubaki sniffed. Eri tightened her fist.

"That's mean; Aunt Mikan no longer has cancer!" Eri hissed.

Daiki felt like he was worthless, he was unable to protect the girl he loved.

"I'm sorry, Hyuuga-chan, I was unable to do anything – in the end Eri was the one who chased them away…" Daiki apologized. Tsubaki shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, at least you cared," Tsubaki said as she smiled. Daiki's eyes widened and then he smiled.

"Yeah…."

* * *

The five teenagers walked out of the school building and headed for the gates when Yuri and her gang stopped them.

"Wait you idiots, we have a score to settle," Yuri said as she held out her hand to stop them. Daiki sighed. Dammit, this woman just won't get enough!

"We have nothing to settle, you're just being an idiot," Eri hissed. Yuri flashed her a "you idiot" smile.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Tsubaki, you still have to stop saying you're Natsume's daughter – sure you have the same last name but that doesn't make you related to him!" Yuri snapped. Tsubaki sighed.

"I'm not lying though!" Tsubaki yelled back. Yuri glanced at her friends and they all burst out laughing.

"You're such a sucker, ya know that?" Yuri said in between her laughs. Tsubaki bit her lip and tightened her fist. Why didn't they believe her? Because they were so in their wonderful unrealistic worlds where Natsume is the center of everything? Or because they were jealous?

Daiki glanced at Tsubaki, it looked like she was on the verge of crying again. He cursed under his breath. Daiki was about to stand up and say something to defend Tsubaki but someone beat him to it.

"Move," an angry male voice hissed from behind Yuri and her gang. Yuri's eyes widened and everyone either turned around or looked up to see who it was. Everyone on the school grounds was now staring at what was happening in the middle. Some girls were shrieking and fainting.

Yuri's eyes widened even further when she saw him. His crimson eyes was flaming just like fire, his raven hair was messy as it always was. He had on a leather jacket and worn out jeans – the type of clothes a motorcyclist would wear. The group fell silent.

"N-N-N-Natsume…..-sama!" Yuri exclaimed in shock. Her celebrity crush was standing right in front of her! In the flesh! And he seemed extremely pissed off!

Yuri moved to the side immediately and all the girls stared at him in awe as he stared walking. He stopped in front of Tsubaki, wrapped his arm around her shoulder and planted a kiss on her head. Everyone's mouths hung open as they stared at what was happening right in front of their eyes. Daiki couldn't believe it either. Eri, Aisune and Sai didn't seem fazed by it though.

Natsume then glared at Yuri and her gang.

"What are you looking at? Touch my baby girl again and you're dead!" Natsume hissed, causing Yuri and the others to yelp in fear. They started to back away.

"So I guess you were telling the truth, damn you Hyuuga! Damn you all!" Yuri yelled and then she ran off.

When they were gone Natsume let go of Tsubaki and he sighed.

"You ok?" he asked, his anger was no longer visible. Tsubaki nodded and smiled at him. Daiki then spotted a woman with long auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes running towards then as well. She too had on the clothes a motorcyclist would wear. She stopped in front of them and rested her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath.

"You're slow Mikan," Natsume said flatly: "I win."

"Ei, you have been riding a bike waaaay longer than I have – not fair!" Mikan yelled back. Natsume chuckled and wrapped and arm around Mikan's shoulder.

"Whatever, since I won the race you're doing whatever I want you to do to me tonight," Natsume said as he chuckled. Mikan blushed.

"Perverted jerk," Mikan mumbled under her breath.

Tsubaki sweat dropped: "They're at it again."

"At what?" Daiki asked.

"My mother and father tend to make weird bets – the loser does whatever the winner wants it to do, normally something related to you know……ahem……" Tsubaki trailed off. Daiki realized what she meant.

"Your parents are weird," Aisune mumbled.

"Uncle Natsume!" Eri yelled as she leapt through the air and landed in front of him.

"What is it Eri?" Natsume asked.

"I want ice cream with peanuts and sour cream!" Eri exclaimed. Natsume sweat dropped.

"Not again!" he groaned. Eri made a peace sign and flashed him a goofy grin. Natsume sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll get all of you kids an ice cream, how does that sound?"

"YES!" the five exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

That night, Tsubaki was helping her 3 year old baby brother to take a bath. Mikan and Natsume named him Tsubasa but called him Junior every now and then – especially if Tsubasa came over with Misaki for tea or something.

"It must be nice not having to worry about love, ne, Tsubasa?" Tsubaki asked more to herself than to her brother.

"Nee-chan, I wuv you!" Tsubasa exclaimed causing Tsubaki to smile.

"Thanks Tsubasa, I love you too."

"Now isn't that cute!" Mikan squealed when she walked into the bathroom. Tsubaki didn't expect her mother to be here.

"Do you need something mother, I though you were doing something for dad?" Tsubaki asked. Mikan shivered.

"Perverted jerk, anyway yeah, your friend….umm…..I think his name was Dai or something called, he wants to meet up with you tomorrow since its Sunday and all," Mikan said. Tsubaki blinked. Daiki wanted to meet her? Does that mean a date?

"What did you tell him?" Tsubaki asked.

"I told him you will be there!" Mikan exclaimed as if she did the best thing in the world. Tsubaki blushed.

"Mom!"

"What, I though you would be happy!"

"I am! But you really should ask me before you do anything!"

"Hoho, you like him?"

"You're even worse than Aunt Miroku!"

"Am not, that aunt of yours is a crazy old baboon!"

"She's not a baboon!"

"You get what I mean, just finish bathing Tsubasa and get him into bed; I have to attend your father….perverted jerk….." Mikan said as she walked out of the room.

Tsubaki couldn't help but just laugh at her mother.

* * *

"Miroku! Where are you?" Kaname called but there was no reply. Kaname sighed, why was he dragged to play hide and seek with his wife and son every single time? He had work to do!

"Daddy, it won't work like twhat! You have to search for momma!" Akira scolded his father. Kaname sighed. And now his son was scolding him as well!

"This seems fun, mind if I join in?" Kaoru asked when she entered the room. Kaname looked up.

"Kaoru-san, um, sure, I guess you can!" Kaname said as he smiled. Kaoru smiled back.

"You're looking for Miroku right, she's in the laundry," Kaoru whispered. Kaname chuckled and sure enough, she was in the laundry.

"That's cheating! Kaoru told you!" Miroku yelled. Kaname chuckled.

"Now it's Akira's turn to do the counting!" Kaname said as he thought of a place to hide.

"Ok! 1…..2……3" Akira started counting. The three adults ran off to hide themselves.

"….9…..10, here I cwome!" Akira yelled, making the same old mistakes with pronouncing words as always and then he ran off to find his parents and grandmother.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Tsubaki said as she reached the park where she was supposed to meet Daiki.

"No problem," Daiki said as he smiled. Tsubaki looked up to smile at him too but when she looked up she realized that he was with Yuri and she seemed smitten with him. Tsubaki's eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" Tsubaki hissed. Yuri smirked.

"Stealing your boyfriend, you don't deserve him – you daddy's girl!" Yuri snapped back. Tsubaki looked taken aback by Yuri's words.

"You invited her as well?" Tsubaki asked.

"N-no, she just-"Daiki began but Tsubaki wasn't listening anymore. She turned on her heels and ran off – the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Tsubaki wait!" Daiki called after her but it was too late, she was gone.

"Leave her, she's just a spoiled brat, you deserve a better person like me!" Yuri ordered. Daiki glared at her and pushed her off of him.

"Piss off, you slut!" Daiki yelled and then he ran after Tsubaki. Yuri cursed under her breath.

"Dammit, I hate _that_ girl!"

* * *

Tsubaki was sitting on a bench in the park under a Sakura tree. It was in full bloom all over the city for it was spring. But Tsubaki didn't feel like this spring was a great spring – wasn't spring the time if love? So then why are all these horrible things happening to her?

Tsubaki let the tears roll down her cheeks longer. She hated her life. She hated everything. Why was life so hard?

Daiki finally found Tsubaki sitting on a bench under a tree in the park. He stopped in front of her and tried to catch his breath. Tsubaki looked up, her face red from crying.

"What do you want?" Tsubaki asked in an annoyed tone.

"I came after you, we have a date don't we?" Daiki asked in between huffs and puffs. Tsubaki looked away from him.

"Go on a date with Yuri, you like her don't you?" Tsubaki asked.

"No, I don't! Why would I bother to ask you then? Tsubaki I……..I…."Daiki began but he trailed off. Why was it so hard to say three small words?

"You what?" Tsubaki asked.

"I love you," Daiki finally blurted out. Tsubaki's eyes widened and she turned to face him again. She started crying again – but this time it was out of joy.

"Gah! You're crying again! I'll buy you ice cream so please just stop crying!" Daiki panicked. Tsubaki cried even more and Daiki seriously had no idea what to do. So he did what he thought was right and that was to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight.

"I love you, Tsubaki," Daiki repeated. Tsubaki smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Our daughter has found her love!" Mikan exclaimed behind a bush in the park.

"Why are we following them?" Natsume asked. Mikan shushed him.

"Shh, they'll notice us!" Mikan scolded.

"Nee-chan is hugging a boy!" Tsubasa yelled out loud. Tsubaki and Daiki lifted their heads and looked around but there was no one there who could have yelled that. Mikan had her hand over Tsubasa's mouth.

"Sshhhh!"

Tsubasa lifted up his finger and placed it in front of his mouth: "Shhhh!"

"Whatever, let's go, Mikan," Natsume said as he pulled up his wife and took his son's hand and then the three walked away happily.

"Natsume,"

"Hn?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Strawberry pattern."

"Perverted Jerk!"

"I like strawberries!" Tsubasa exclaimed. Mikan and Natsume sweat dropped.

"Don't we all, Tsubasa, don't we all?"

* * *

**The End**


End file.
